Mensagens
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Um mês depois do fim da guerra Rony alimenta um ódio enorme por Voldemort, um dia ele grita olhando para cima que quer mudanças, que faria todo o possível para mudanças. O que ele não sabia é que depois de gritar essa frase começaria a receber mensagens.
1. Pósguerra

**N/A: **me baseie para escrever essa fanfic no livro: Eu sou o mensageiro – Markus Zusak

* * *

**Pós-guerra**

Voldemort é um mané

Eu sei disso

Ele sabe disso

A comunidade bruxa inteira sabe disso

Até os idiotas desses Gnomos do jardim da minha casa sabem disso.

É só você reparar em volta para comprovar como aquele cara de cobra é um Mané.

Desde que aquela guerra acabou, o mundo em vez de progredir parou. Eu digo o mundo em que eu vivo, aqui nesse pedaço de terra que chamo de lar.

Veja bem, meu pai se tranca todo dia na garagem e mexe com as quinquilharias trouxas dele. Não que isso seja incomum, ele sempre faz isso, mas agora é exagerado. Faz mais de um mês que ele só faz isso, ele dorme ali, come ali, faz as necessidades dele ali, faz um mês que ele não toma banho.

A minha mãe também se trancou, mas ao contrario do meu pai não foi em um ambiente, foi dentro dela. Ela não fala mais, ela não grita mais... Eu nunca pensei que diria isso mas sinto falta dela me dando bronca.

Meu irmão Percy voltou a morar com a gente. Ele continua o mesmo de sempre, quer dizer, ele ainda acha que enfiar a cara nos estudos e no trabalho é a solução para vários problemas, só que agora ele está obcecado procurando nos livros uma resposta simples para uma pergunta complicada: Como acabar com a dor?

Até que o Percy está bem em relação ao meu outro irmão: o Jorge. Eu pensei que ele reagiria mal a morte do Fred, mas ele está péssimo, está arrasado, estraçalhado e todos os outros sinônimos que não me lembro no momento juntos. Ele não sai do quarto dele nem para comer, minha mãe empurra um prato de comida todo dia lá, ele come se quiser, normalmente volta intacto. Sinto falta dele fazendo piadas sobre mim no jantar.

A Gina pegou uma mania irritante. Todo dia ela calça um tênis velho e começa a correr em volta da casa. Não me pergunte o motivo eu realmente não sei... Acho que é o jeito dela extravasar a dor que sente, ela não chora, raramente chora. Só vi minha irmã chorando no dia que aquela guerra idiota acabou.

Tem o Harry, meu melhor amigo, aquele que derrotou o cara de cobra, aquele que antes era famoso por ter sobrevivido há uma maldição imperdoável e ter ficado com uma cicatriz na testa em forma de raio e que agora é famoso por ter "acabado" com Voldemort e ter sobrevivido novamente ao "Avada Kedavra". Ele está com uma idéia estúpida na cabeça ultimamente, acha que todo sofrimento é culpa dele. Isso é ridículo eu sei. Às vezes tenho vontade de dar um soco na cara dele.

E tem Ela... Ela que acorda e todo dia me dá um sorriso lindo, ela que joga xadrez bruxo comigo para me distrair, ela que me conta sobre o que está lendo com o mesmo entusiasmo da época de Hogwarts. Ela, Hermione Granger. Ela, que está guardando uma dor enorme dentro de si, mas que não quer me mostrar porque acha que minha dor é maior que a dela e que preciso mais dela do que ela precisa de mim.

Bom, meu nome? Ronald Weasley, mais conhecido como Rony o melhor amigo do menino que sobreviveu duas vezes.

O que penso sobre isso tudo? Que aquele desgraçado devia se odiar demais para destruir as esperanças de uma nação inteira. Sim, tem que se odiar muito, pois uma pessoa que nasceu de uma relação sem amor, que cresceu sem amor, só alimenta o ódio. E tudo o que aquele cara de cobra mesmo fez foi isso, alimentar o ódio que sinto dele. O ódio que sinto por ele ter destruído todas as pessoas que amo.

- EU QUERO QUE TUDO ISSO ACABE – gritei olhando para o céu – O QUE EU TENHO QUE FAZER PARA ISSO TUDO ACABAR?

Dias depois recebo minha primeira mensagem.

Mal sabia que isso mudaria a situação toda.

* * *

**N/B: **_Uia, o que será que mudou?Estou super ansiosa para o próximo capítulo. Queria pedir minhas humildes desculpas, por que o capítulo atrasou por minha causa._

_Blood Kisses Liih. _

_**N/A:**__ não estou acostumada a escrever em primeira pessoa e muito menos mistérios... é só o primeiro capítulo o que acharam?_


	2. Coisas que não sabe da minha vida

**Coisas que não sabe da minha vida**

Vou contar alguns fatos da minha vida:

Tenho 18 anos,

Sem profissão,

Não terminei a escola.

Culpa de novo daquele cara de cobra.

_**LEMBRETE**_

_Parar de culpar o cara de cobra_

Moro numa casa na qual eu chamo de Toca, ela é bem alta com vários andares e bem torta, parece que vai cair a qualquer momento, mas é meu lar, e aqui vivi grandes momentos da minha vida. Como o dia que meu pai me ensinou a jogar xadrez... Como o dia em que o Harry veio aqui pela primeira vez e mamãe nos deu uma bronca enorme por termos "roubado" o carro voador de papai... Como dia em que o Moody morreu... Como o dia do casamento do Gui que não terminou por causa dos comensais. Notem que alguns acontecimentos importantes têm haver com o sofrimento que aquele cara de cobra causou.

_**LEMBRETE**_

_Voltar a culpar o cara de cobra, pois a culpa é dele mesmo._

Acho que o melhor tempo da minha vida foi quando estudava em Hogwarts.

Foi lá que conheci meus dois melhores amigos: Harry Potter e Hermione Granger (a Mione demorou mais do que deveria para se tornar minha amiga – culpa inteiramente minha). Lá venci o mais difícil e mais importante jogo de xadrez de todos os tempos. Foi para ir para lá que "roubei" o carro voador do meu pai, foi lá que enfrentei um ninho de aranhas gigantes, lá senti pela primeira vez uma dor enorme no meu coração (quando a vi petrificada). Foi Hogwarts que presenciou as enormes brigas que eu e Hermione travávamos ora por causa de um gato e um rato, ora por causa de Vitor Krum e Lilá Brown. Foi essa mesma Hogwarts que presenciou nosso primeiro beijo.

Sim, nosso primeiro e único beijo.

Sabe aqueles momentos de sua vida que sente o mundo parar? Que nada mais ao redor importa, nem se estiver acontecendo uma guerra ao fundo com cabeças voando literalmente? Nada têm importância, pois os lábios macios dela estão unidos aos seus, seus corpos estão tão colados que acaba até a levantando do chão e não consegue nem diferenciar se o que esta acontecendo é realidade ou sonho até que escuta seu melhor amigo gritando que ainda tem uma guerra rolando.

É, foi assim...

Queria que aquele momento tivesse durado para sempre.

Raros momentos de felicidade completa no meio de uma guerra que o cara de cobra provocou.

Eu sou alto, tenho cabelos extremamente ruivos e olhos azuis, meu rosto tem várias sardas. Sou magro e muito desajeitado.

Vivo no passado e acho que o Chudley Cannons são o melhor time de quadribol da década.

Quando começo a imaginar um futuro estou sempre em cima de um morro.

Não me pergunte o porquê.

O sol está nascendo.

O vento assoa.

Eu estou de costas com ela do lado.

Tem sempre a Hermione.

Tem sempre eu.

Nós sempre estamos de mãos dadas.

É isso que faço sempre...

Sonho de olhos abertos

* * *

**N/B: **_Tadinho do meu Ron, ta sofrendo tanto, quer que eu vá ficar com você? Você se livra da Hermione e eu vou para ai ok?_

_Ta bom vamos falar sério, eu amei o capítulo o Rony sempre com esse jeitão oito ou oitenta. Não é porque eu sou a beta, nem porque sou amiga da Winnie, é porque a fic é boa mesma. Eu já ouvi falar desse livro, e pelo autor sei que deve ser bom. Juntou com outra coisa boa (bota boa nisso) que é o Rony relatando tudo! Ansiosa pelo próximo._

_Blood Kisses Liih. _

_**N/A:**__ Esse cap foi totalmente enrolação, sei que foi, é no próximo que as coisas começam a acontecer..._

_Será que mereço comentários pelo menos pelo final fofo?_

_Acho que só estou postando para minha Beta, enfim...  
_

_beijinhos_


	3. Primeiro peão

**Primeiro peão**

Ela está dormindo no sofá de casa. Seus cabelos bagunçados, alguns fios sob seu rosto.

Parece que ela está tendo um pesadelo, sua testa está franzida e esta emitindo pequenos gemidos em intervalos curtos de tempo.

Não sei o que fazer.

É melhor acordá-la e abraçá-la dizendo que está tudo bem? – não que eu tenha essa coragem.

Ou é melhor deixar que ela acorde por conta própria e fingir surpresa por ela estar assustada e segurar sua mão a confortando?

É fico com a segunda opção.

Sou covarde.

Estou sentado no tapete, o fogo da lareira crepitando a minha frente. Em cima da mesinha de centro um jornal amassado. Ainda dá para ler fragmentos da noticia principal:

"_Harry Potter o herói ou vilão?_

_Testemunhas afirmam que a batalha na floresta em Hogwarts e o duelo final não passou de uma possível farsa..."_

Babacas! Aposto que quem amassou este jornal foi o Harry. Não posso culpá-lo por estar revoltado. Mesmo tendo "salvado" a comunidade bruxa inteira esses idiotas insistem em inventarem mentiras absurdas.

Peguei o jornal e fiz uma bola amassando com toda minha força. Joguei na lareira e as chamas se alimentaram queimando rapidamente o papel.

- Não! – Hermione gritou ao meu lado.

Ela abriu os olhos, sentou-se e olhou para os lados assustada, procurando algum mal escondido nas sombras que nos rodeavam. Então ela finalmente me viu.

- Ah! Que susto Rony! – exclamou colocando a mão no coração.

- Obrigado pelo elogio, sei que pareço um monstro.

Ela estreitou seus olhos e franziu a testa, com aquele olhar típico Hermione, que eu amo tanto.

Confesso que às vezes digo essas coisas para ela me dar esse olhar.

- Você está bem? – perguntei antes que ela implicasse comigo.

As rugas em sua testa se acentuaram e ela desviou seu olhar de mim.

- Era só um pesadelo – sussurrou.

- Eu não perguntei se era um pesadelo, perguntei se você está bem.

Eu levantei do chão e sentei ao lado dela no sofá. Ela ainda estava calada e olhava algum ponto na parede a sua frente pensativa. Movi meus dedos devagar ao encontro dos dedos dela, demorei mais do que o previsível para entrelaçar nossas mãos, meu polegar ficou fazendo círculos no dorso da mão dela.

Ela retribuiu meu aperto e voltou seu olhar para mim.

- Eu to ótima – fingiu um sorriso.

Mentirosa.

- Com que estava sonhando? – mudei de assunto, ela não me falaria mesmo.

Hermione me encarou... Os olhos dela estavam tristes. Eu a encarava de volta, podia sentir sua respiração se misturando com a minha.

- Meus pais.

Os pais dela estão na Austrália.

Ano passado depois de eu e Hermione decidirmos que acompanharíamos o Harry na caça as Horcruxes, ela lançou um feitiço de memória nos pais e os fez pensarem que são Wendell e Monica Wilkins, um casal sem filhos cuja ambição na vida era se mudar para a Austrália.

Foi à maneira que ela encontrou para protegê-los dessa guerra.

- ...Eu não sei... – ela desviou o seu olhar do meu, provavelmente para esconder seus olhos lacrimejados que eu já havia notado – Eu não sei como eles estão e, e...

- Está com medo? – completei o difícil sentimento que ela custava a dizer.

Ela não respondeu mas deitou sua cabeça no meu ombro, passou seus braços envolta do meu pescoço e ficou assim, apenas assim.

Devo dizer que este simples ato fez inúmeras reações no meu corpo, como o subto calor que surgiu, como o palpitar acelerado do meu coração e como a imensa vontade que senti de puxar seu rosto próximo ao meu e grudar pela segunda vez meus lábios com os lábios dela.

Mas apenas ignorei todas essas reações e fiquei passando minha mão pelas costas dela, enquanto sentia sua respiração irregular no meu pescoço. Fechei os olhos esperando que esse momento durasse para sempre.

- Rony!

A voz era do Gina.

Me recusei a abrir meus olhos.

- Ronald! – ela gritou me dando um tapa na testa.

Já disse que minha irmã é adorável?

- O que quer Ginevra? – perguntei olhando para ela.

A Hermione continuava do mesmo jeito, aquele simples jeito tão grandioso.

Minha irmã estava com um short elástico, uma blusa de moletom cinza e amarrava seus tênis.

- A mãe está te chamando para ir colocar a mesa do jantar.

- Eu não escutei ela chamar.

- Ha Ha muito engraçado – disse debochadamente apontando o dedo indicador na minha cara – você sabe que ela não fala mais. Vai logo.

- Porque você não vai?

Eu realmente não queria sair do melhor abraço do mundo.

- Vou correr – respondeu simplesmente.

- Você corre todo dia, só hoje não, vai lá, vai? – implorei.

- E você também come todo dia. Vai logo.

Terminou começando a correr para fora da casa.

Me aconcheguei novamente no sofá e fechei meus olhos.

A Hermione se mexeu e retirou seus braços envolta de mim. Senti seus lábios na minha bochecha e o calor do corpo dela se afastar.

Abri meus olhos e a vi de costas, caminhando devagar em direção as escadas.

Droga Gina.

Fui para a cozinha e vi minha mãe de frente a um enorme caldeirão onde o aroma da sopa de cebola era sentido.

Me dirigi ao armário e peguei seis pratos, já que meu pai e o Jorge não comem com a gente.

- Mãe vou comer no quarto ta? Preciso continuar estudando.

O Percy entrou correndo na cozinha, pegou um prato da minha mão, colocou um pouco de sopa e voltou correndo escada acima.

Minha mãe virou para trás e pegou dois pratos, os encheu de sopa e foi levar, uma ao meu pai e outro ao Jorge.

Ok! Cinco pratos.

Os coloquei na mesa, junto com as colheres. Peguei o pão do café da manhã e coloquei no centro.

Mamãe voltou com os dois pratos cheios e com os olhos vermelhos pelo choro. Jogou os dois utensílios na pia e subiu escada acima. Ouvi uma porta bater.

Ela foi chorar no banheiro.

Ok! Quatro pratos.

Retirei um prato da ponta e me sentei de frente a mesa.

Quando foi que minha grande família feliz morreu e eu não percebi?

Fiquei sentando uns dez minutos olhando o nada, quando ouvi um bater de bico na janela.

A abri e um coruja cinza, desconhecida, me entregou um envelope. Sem esperar por água, comida ou minha possível resposta, levantou vôo sumindo no céu avermelhado do fim da tarde.

O envelope é volumoso.

Nele está escrito Ronald Weasley em uma letra estranha.

Passo a mão.

Sinto alguma coisa dentro.

Uma gota de suor escorre do meu rosto quando resolvo abrir.

Eu tremo.

Coloco minha mão dentro.

Tiro um peão de xadrez.

Um peão branco.

Um peão branco do jogo de xadrez trouxa.

Volto a colocar minha mão dentro e retiro um pedaço de pergaminho.

Seguro com cuidado como se fosse amassar. Leio:

"_Início do jogo:_

_O peão. Começo simples mas não fácil._

_Garagem – Senhor de Pijamas listrados._

_O salve"._

Início do jogo?

Eu realmente pensei que tudo de estranho já havia acontecido na minha vida, mas essa carta ganhou de todas.

Quem me enviaria um lance desses?

O que foi que fiz para receber uma carta com um peão dentro e palavras que não fazem sentido nenhum?

Guardo a carta e o peão no bolso do jeans e volto a sentar da mesa.

Tento entender o que está acontecendo e quem me enviou esse negócio.

Será que foi a Hermione?

O Harry?

A Gina?

Não faço a menor idéia.

Alguma coisa me diz para jogar fora, mas minha consciência dói só de pensar.

Jogo? Como assim início do jogo?

A curiosidade me bate.

"Talvez seja o destino" penso "Talvez deva tentar decifrar o que significa tudo isso".

* * *

_**N/A:**A história Finalmente começou, duas perguntas:_  
_Quem mandou essa mensagem?_  
_E sobre quem ela está falando?_

_beijinhos_


	4. Decifrando a Mensagem

**Decifrando a mensagem**

Eu não consegui dormir direito à noite pensando na carta. Eu queria me desligar, mas sempre que fechava os olhos aquele peão branco faiscava na minha frente dizendo: "Início do jogo".

E eu nem ao menos pedi para jogar esse jogo.

Era cedo quando levantei da minha cama e resolvi ir para os jardins da minha casa pensar sobre tudo isso.

O sol ainda nem havia nascido. Sai pela porta da cozinha bem devagar para não acordar o resto da casa e andei em direção a uma árvore com a intenção de sentar embaixo dela.

Só que o lugar estava ocupado por uma garota com os cabelos extremamente volumosos.

- Mione! O que faz aqui? – perguntei bravo ela assustou e me olhou.

O que ela estava pensando? Sair de dentro da minha casa de madrugada e sentar ao ar livre? Ela não pensou nos perigos? E se aparecesse um estuprador? E se aparecesse um comensal foragido?

- Eu não consigo dormir...

Ela respondeu num sussurro.

Hermione na verdade não consegue dormir a noite, descobri isso dias atrás, por isso, tira curtos cochilos durante o dia.

- É realmente muito perigoso ficar aqui sozinha sabia senhorita Granger? Não é porque Voldemort morreu que os perigos acabaram.

- Isso vale para o senhor também. Senhor Weasley.

E então ela sorriu. Aquele sorriso que ilumina tudo ao redor.

Ela bateu a mão no chão ao seu lado, um gesto pedindo para que eu sentasse o que eu obedeci prontamente, Eu não sou bobo.

- Afinal o que faz aqui? – perguntei olhando o horizonte, o sol começou a nascer, o céu se tingiu de diferentes cores.

- Eu amo ver o nascer do sol – ela deitou a cabeça no meu ombro, passei os braços em cima do ombro dela. Quem nos visse de longe acharia que somos namorados – É aquele tipo de coisa que me faz pensar que ainda vale a pena viver – ela olhou para mim – Assim como você.

Ok! Agora realmente estou com vontade de beija - lá.

Como eu sou um completo tapado não consegui responder, apenas fiquei a encarando e eu tinha certeza que minha cara estava totalmente boba.

- Afinal o que faz aqui?

Ela perguntou quase rindo, saindo dos meus braços e se postando na minha frente.

- Vim aqui para pensar – respondi ainda meio bobo.

- Você pensa? Isso é novidade para mim – ouvi a risada gostosa dela.

- Você faz piadas? Isso é novidade para mim – rebati começando a rir com ela.

O que posso fazer? Ela é contagiante.

- Bobo. – Ela deitou na grama e colocou sua cabeça no meu colo – Pensar sobre o que?

Decidi não esconder nada dela então lá vai.

- Recebi essa mensagem ontem na hora do jantar.

Tirei o envelope do bolso e entreguei para ela.

Hermione analisou o peão intrigada e leu o conteúdo do bilhete.

- Foi você que me mandou? – perguntei.

Eu tinha motivos fortes para acreditar que era ela, pois o peão era de um jogo de xadrez trouxa e esse enigma tinha a sua cara.

- Não! Porque acha isso? A letra não é minha.

- Bom é um peão do jogo de xadrez trouxa.

- Como sabe? Você já viu um jogo trouxa?

- Meu pai, você sabe que ele é obcecado por objetos trouxas, ele me ensinou a jogar xadrez com as peças trouxas, pois achava que era menos violento, eu tinha sete anos quando aprendi. Ele tem inclusive um exemplar na garagem.

- GARAGEM – ela gritou e sentou-se esfregando o bilhete na minha cara – SENHOR DE PIJAMAS.

- O que tem?

- Esse bilhete, está falando do Senhor Weasley.

Peguei o bilhete e voltei a ler:

"_Início do jogo:_

_O peão. Começo simples mas não fácil._

_Garagem – Senhor de Pijamas listrados._

_O salve"._

Olhei para a Hermione pasmo. Como não notei isso antes?

- É meu pai – confirmei em voz alta – O inicio do jogo é meu pai.

Ela balançava a cabeça confirmando.

- Mas o que eu tenho que fazer? Eu não sei... Eu não sei que jogo é esse.

Disse com a esperança que ela me explicasse como sempre fazia quando tinha uma duvida.

- Eu não sei Rony.

A decepção perpassou no meu rosto.

- Talvez, pela sua participação na guerra, o alguém que te mandou a mensagem, ache que você tem condições de ajudar.

- Mas ai seria mais lógico mandar ao Harry e não a mim, afinal foi ele que matou o Voldemort e não eu.

- Não se subestime.

- E outra, seria melhor você que é mais inteligente e esperta do que eu.

- Não se subestime! – ela gritou e segurou o meu rosto com as duas mãos – Você tem que parar de achar que é menos que eu e o Harry, pois não é!

Olhando-a de tão perto, percebi que de uma forma inexplicável ela estava mais linda.

Será que é possível se apaixonar cada vez mais por uma pessoa?

- Não vou mais me subestimar – disse respirando forte pela proximidade de nossos rostos.

- Ótimo! – Ela sorriu e retirou suas mãos de mim – O fato é que esse bilhete fala do seu pai e você tem que fazer alguma coisa para salva-lo.

- Salva-lo do que?

Ela suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Às vezes penso que você acha que tenho resposta para tudo, mas não tenho Rony. Você deve encontrar essa resposta sozinho.

A Hermione havia me ajudado bastante, sem ela não teria descoberto que esse bilhete falava do meu pai, agora cabia a eu realizar essa missão ou começar esse jogo.

Resolvo visitar o meu velho no dia seguinte. Por eu ser covarde não decifraria a mensagem e realizaria a tal tarefa no mesmo dia.

Entro na garagem e vejo que a bagunça organizada dele havia piorado. As quinquilharias que antes eram espalhadas em prateleiras, agora estavam todas no chão e em cima da grande mesa no centro.

Olho para o lado e vejo um objeto, um objeto que faz meu coração palpitar muito rápido.

"O jogo de xadrez trouxa"

Meu pensamento grita. Corro por cima dos objetos jogados no chão e alcanço o tabuleiro armado em cima da mesa.

Ele está coberto de poeira.

Está faltando um peão branco!

Justo um peão branco?

Uma lembrança repentina vem a minha mente.

Apalpo meu bolso do jeans e tiro o peão que veio na carta.

Olho no fundo e vejo um "R" e um "W" gravados.

Minhas iniciais.

Como pude me esquecer?

Quando aprendi a jogar neste tabuleiro marquei minhas iniciais no fundo de todas as peças de xadrez e ali estava.

Porque justo a peça que está faltando no jogo é a que está na minha mão?

- SAIA DAQUI!

Ouvi a voz rouca de meu pai gritar a metros de distancia da onde eu estava. O olhei e reparei como estava acabado. Seus cabelos estavam desgrenhados, havia barba por todo seu rosto e ele estava usando um pijama listrado nas cores marrom e laranja.

- Pai sou eu, o Rony – disse guardando o peão no meu bolso e começando a caminhar em direção a ele.

- EU DISSE SAIA DAQUI!

Ele gritou novamente pegando algum objeto em cima da mesa que não consegui identificar.

Continuei a andar, eu precisava saber do que teria de salva-lo.

Parei bem de frente ao meu pai, a mão direita dele estava encoberta por suas costas, provavelmente escondendo o tal objeto que havia pegado em cima da mesa. Coloquei minha mão no ombro dele e reparei pela primeira vez em seus olhos:

Estavam vermelhos.

Estavam furiosos.

Furiosos com o que?

Não tive tempo para pensar em mais nada, pois meu pai levantou o braço que escondia em suas costas no alto. Em sua mão, lá em cima, brilhava um punhal.

Porque ele segurava um punhal olhando furioso para mim?

Sua mão começou a abaixar rapidamente, ele ia me acertar.

Desviei por puro instinto para o lado oposto em que o punhal descia, sua lamina fez um aranhão no meu braço que sangrou.

Para minha sorte meu pai acabou acertando a mesa, onde o objeto afiado ficou cravado.

Totalmente assustando olhava para ele intrigado.

Ele tentava a todo custo tirar o punhal da mesa.

O que queria? Ia tentar me acertar de novo?

Bom, o que meu pai faria eu não sei, pois sai daquela garagem correndo.

* * *

**N/B: **_Meu Deus! O que o Sr. Weasley ia fazer é um pecado! Onde já se viu tentar matar o Rony? Logo o nosso Rony?_

_Feliz Natal e um próspero ano novo pra vocês! E como é de praxe que tal deixarem um reviewsinho de presente de Natal pra autora?_

_Blood Kisses Liih. _

**N/A:**_Não julguem o pobre Senhor Weasley, tudo será explicado..._

_Espero que estejam gostando... Feliz Natal e um próspero ano novo pra vocês!_

_Uma pergunta: Será que o Rony irá encarar seu pai e completar sua missão?_

_beijinhos  
_


	5. Nada de importante

**Nada de importante**

Um grande

Cagão.

Definitivamente covarde.

É isso que sou.

Ninguém merece.

Por que a porcaria da minha primeira mensagem tinha que ser meu pai tentando me matar? No fim eu tive que me salvar e não salva-lo.

Uma semana e dois dias se passaram desde o acontecimento na garagem.

Resolvi esquecer.

Vai que as coisas se resolvem sozinha? Nunca se sabe.

Eu sei que isso é uma grande idiotice, as coisas nunca vão se resolver sozinhas.

Mas decidi primeiro descobrir quem está me mandando essa carta enigmática com um velho peão marcado com minhas iniciais. E é lógico que vou precisar Dela.

- Mione! – eu bato na porta trancada do quarto da Gina, são oito horas da manhã e minha irmã está lá fora correndo como sempre.

Escuto um clique e o rosto triste da Hermione aparece, seus olhos estão inchados.

Ela estava chorando, sei que estava.

- Bom dia! – a cumprimentei lhe dando um sorriso bobo.

- Oi Rony – e o sorriso triste dela surgiu – o que quer?

- Posso conversar com você?

- É claro – ela sussurrou abrindo espaço para eu entrar no quarto – conversar com você é o que me faz feliz ultimamente.

Ela suspirou e eu entrei no quarto, enquanto Hermione fechava a porta atrás de si.

Por um momento pensei em falar com ela sobre uma conversa que precisávamos ter a respeito do beijo que trocamos.

Mas foi só por um momento.

- Olha. – eu tirei o peão branco do bolso e entreguei à ela – Olha em baixo dele.

- RW – leu em voz alta – RW?

- Ronald Weasley, eu fiz isso.

- Quando? – ela me questionou sentando na cama que pertencia a Gina.

- Lembra quando te disse que meu pai me ensinou a jogar xadrez em um tabuleiro trouxa? – ela confirmou com a cabeça – Bom, eu marquei todas as peças com um "RW"...

- E essa peça é daquele tabuleiro?

- Exato.

- E...? – ela me olhou com aquela cara enigmática que só a Hermione sabe fazer.

Sentei ao seu lado na cama.

Era agora que lhe diria todas minhas suposições.

- Mione... É possível modificar uma letra? – perguntei

- Como assim?

- Ah! Você sabe! Mudar o jeito da letra que a pessoa escreve.

- Você diz mudar a grafia? Bom, existem dois feitiços para isso. Um é estritamente proibido.

- Por quê?

- Bom, com esse feitiço você poderia mudar a forma da sua letra para a minha, por exemplo, o que torna uma assinatura facilmente falsificada. O outro feitiço é permitido, você muda alguns aspectos da letra, se ela for redonda, por exemplo, pode deixa - lá mais fina, etc.

- Hum.

- Por quê?

- Eu acho que a pessoa que me mandou essa carta mora aqui. Eu conheço a letra de todos daqui, e se o alguém usou esse segundo feitiço que você falou para disfarçar? Eu vi o tabuleiro Mione, eu vi que estava faltando esse peão nele.

- Posso ser sincera com você? – ela perguntou segurando minha mão.

Este ato de entrelaçar nossas mãos virou rotineiro desde o ano anterior.

É tão bom sentir sua pele na minha.

- Eu acho Rony, que está se focando no ponto errado. – eu a olhei confuso e ela prossegui – honestamente, você devia se concentrar em completar a missão da mensagem e não o autor dela.

Eu abaixei minha cabeça evitando olhá-la. Como poderia dizer a ela que havia desistido da missão por ser covarde?

- Você foi ver seu pai não foi? – ela acariciou meu rosto – O que aconteceu?

- nada de importante – menti.

- Sei – ela disse sarcástica – Se precisar de ajuda no "nada de importante" me avisa ta?

Confirmei com a cabeça e então ela me beijou na bochecha.

Naquela tarde estava eu, lá de frente a grande porta da garagem, tremendo as pernas de medo.

Tomara que a Mione nunca descubra o poder que o seu beijo em minha bochecha tem.

Apesar de que, acho que ela já sabe.

Abri a porta com o coração aos pulos.

Penso se não devia fazer meu testamento antes de ser morto pelo meu pai.

Decido parar de exagerar.

Dou pequenos passos até adentrar a garagem e fechar a porta atrás de mim.

- Pai – meu sussurro parece mais um grito nesse ambiente fechado e escuro.

Começo a andar entre os objetos no chão esperando que a qualquer momento uma lâmina fria entre em minhas costas, mas nada acontece.

- Pai – volto a sussurrar e então sinto uma mão em meu ombro.

Como se fosse possível, meu coração salta mais forte. Começo a suar frio.

Viro meu corpo devagar e me deparo com meu velho. A primeira coisa que faço é olhar suas mãos. Ambas vazias.

Não pude deixar de respirar aliviado.

- O que está fazendo aqui Ronald? – ele me pergunta.

Afinal o que eu estava fazendo ali mesmo?

- To tentando descobrir pai – resolvi ser sincero – E o que o senhor faz aqui?

- Escondo minha loucura.

Ele respondeu calmamente, virou as costas para mim e começou a percorrer toda a extensão da mesa.

Será que procurava o punhal?

- Sua loucura? – perguntei indo atrás dele.

- Aqui – ele apontou para uma prateleira onde se via mais de cinqüenta pequenos frascos com etiquetas – A loucura que coletei durante esse tempo todo – ele arregalou os olhos para mim – Minhas lembranças sobre a guerra, todas as imagens horríveis que vi, elas me deixam louco... Desculpe por tentar te esfaquear outro dia.

- Tudo bem – respondi estranhamente calmo.

- Eu não queria retira-las dos meus pensamentos para sempre e também não queria visitá-las em uma penseira, queria vê-las como se fosse uma foto... Os trouxas têm um aparelho assim, tevelisão é o nome.

Bingo! Sabia como salva-lo.

- Hermione!

Sai correndo da garagem com uma desculpa esfarrapada, corri para os jardins e a vista sentada, lendo debaixo da nossa árvore do nascer do sol.

Ela parou a leitura assim que ouviu meu grito e me olhou.

- Preciso de sua ajuda no "nada de importante".

* * *

**N/B: **_Nossa que bafão! Tadinho do Sr. Weasley :s_

_Eu estou amando esse Rony, a história está bem descontraída. Bem queria deixar uma mensagem de 2011, se a Winnie me permitir é claro :P_

**Infeliz 2011...**

_Muitas pessoas me interpretarão mal nesta mensagem mas deixem-me explicar..._

_Todo final de ano é a mesma coisa, todos nós passamos o ano inteiro reclamando de tantas coisas e é só chegar o mês de dezembro para que ocorra a renovação da esperança, da fé e da união..._

_Mas eu tenho pena do ano que se inicia, pois na metade já passamos a nos queixar dele._

_Agora você quer um feliz 2011? Abrace a causa, tenha Fé em Deus!_

_Feliz 2011 A todos! _

_Blood Kisses Liih._

**N/A:**_"Quem determina quando o velho acaba e o novo começa? Não é o calendário, não é um aniversário, nem um ano novo – é um evento."_

_E o meu novo melhor começou quando eu comecei a ser ativa aqui no FF, então brigada por tudo sempre ^^_

_Beijinhos no coração de vocês e um lindo 2011._


	6. Projetor de lembranças

**Projetor de lembranças**

Tive uma idéia bem impossível que a Mione disse que ia tentar torná-la possível.

Já que meu pai queria assistir suas lembranças porque não transportá-las para esse aparelho trouxa, a tal da tevelisão?

A Hermione me disse que uns feitiços ajudariam e que ela tinha um aparelho em sua casa perfeito para reproduzir esses pensamentos.

E então estávamos os dois, na frente da casa dos Grangers, tínhamos acabado de aparatar.

A casa dela é modesta, com dois andares, um jardim pequeno na frente dividindo espaço com uma garagem.

Notei que a Mione respirava forte olhando para a residência.

É claro! Era a primeira vez que ela voltava a sua casa depois da guerra.

Tirei uma coragem inexistente de mim mesmo e beijei sua testa tentando confortá-la.

- Tudo bem se não quiser mais entrar.

- Não! – ela afirmou derramando algumas lágrimas. Apenas segure minha mão.

Entrelacei nossas mãos fortemente e caminhamos até a porta de entrada.

Hermione pegou a chave e tentou colocá-la na fechadura, mas tremia tanto.

Não posso dizer qual o sentimento dela, mas deve ser horrível.

A sua família é seus pais e teve que sacrificar-se, ficando sem eles, para um bem maior.

Um bem maior que só nos faz sofrer?

Que bem maior é esse afinal?

Com muito custo Hermione conseguiu destrancar a porta.

Entramos a passos curtos dentro da sala.

Era espaçosa, tinha uma estante com a tal da tevelisão e outros aparelhos trouxas. Um tapete retangular e dois sofás. Havia uma bancada e a cozinha era vista do lado oposto.

- É tão estranho – Hermione disse ao meu lado – Voltar sem eles, sempre imaginei voltar com eles.

Ela visitou todos os cômodos da casa comigo, totalmente calada. O que me chamou a atenção foi quando ela abriu a porta de seu quarto.

As paredes eram beges, tinha um guarda-roupa e uma cama branca, várias prateleiras pregadas na parede com livros e mais livros.

- Cheira velho, parece outra realidade.

Ela soltou pela primeira vez minha mão e abriu a porta do guarda-roupa. Tirou um aparelho trouxa bem diferente, parecia uma luneta.

Hermione montou um suporte com três pés pra esse negocio esquisito. Voltou ao guarda-roupa e pegou um rolo.

- Esse é o aparelho de cinema do meu pai. Ele é obcecado por filmes antigos, lembra seu pai na verdade. Bom, funciona assim. Esse projetor – ela apontou para o objeto esquisito – passa as imagens do filme – ela ergueu o rolo que segurava – para uma parede ou um painel. A parede precisa ser branca e o ambiente precisa estar escuro.

Ela foi até um botão na parede e o apertou apagando as luzes.

- O filme é um conjunto de fotos que quando reproduzidas rapidamente formam um vídeo. Para reproduzir essas fotos precisamos disso – ela apontou para o objeto esquisito – Está entendendo?

- Mais ou menos.

- Vai entender melhor quando ver.

Ela andou até o aparelho e encaixou o rolo num espaço especifico, apertou um botão. E uma imagem surgiu na parede.

Uma garotinha, com cabelos marrons volumosos, olhos castanhos e dentes avantajados apareceu na tela. Usava um vestido rosa esquisito, era colado no corpo até a cintura e tinha uma saia extremamente rodada embaixo.

- O que é isso? – perguntei concentrado na imagem.

- Sou eu na minha apresentação de ballet, tinha cinco anos.

- Você? – perguntei observando mais a garotinha. É claro que é a Mione – Você é a sua cara.

- Uma ótima observação devo dizer – ela riu.

Como amo o som do riso dela.

É o som mais lindo do mundo.

- Quando você me disse sua idéia de transportar nossas lembranças a um aparelho e reproduzi-las numa tela como a televisão, lembrei disso.

- É ótimo! Melhor impossível – eu disse chegando mais perto da imagem da garotinha que agora rodava sustentada num pé só.

- Isso é um vídeo qualquer, mas imagina, com alguns feitiços podemos transformar um projetor de filmes em um projetor de lembranças. Nossas lembranças numa tela, assistidas no presente, muito melhor do que numa penseira.

A tela ficou preta e eu realmente fiquei decepcionado. Era tão bom ver uma realidade alternativa da Mione que não conhecia.

- Projetor de lembranças – disse sorrindo – é isso que vai salvar meu pai.

Arrumamos as coisas que levaríamos para minha casa e estávamos no jardim, prontos para aparatar.

- Sabe Mione, devo discordar com você em um aspecto do projetor de filmes.

- Qual? – ela me olhou intrigada.

- Aquele vídeo que me mostrou como exemplo, não era um vídeo insignificante, tinha você, a partir do momento que tem você não é qualquer coisa, é especial.

xx

Convenci com muito custo meu pai a sair da garagem e ir tomar um bom banho. Afinal, ele estava fedendo.

Hermione e eu ajeitamos um canto da garagem para reproduzir as lembranças, pegamos uma poltrona velha da sala, arrumamos um painel branco e a Mione até fez uma comida trouxa típica desses eventos, a tal da pipoca.

Quando meu pai apareceu era outra pessoa. A barba havia sumido, seus cabelos estavam penteados e o melhor, cheirava a perfume.

- O que é isso? – perguntou assim que viu a mudança do local.

- Cinema de lembranças – a Hermione respondeu.

- Nosso presente para você pai.

Ele olhava admirado para o projetor agora modificado por magia. A Hermione explicou o que era aquilo e como funcionava.

- E isso realmente funciona? – ele perguntou com os olhos brilhando de ansiedade.

Era tão bom ver seus olhos brilhando.

- Vamos testar pai, escolha uma lembrança e a coloque aqui – eu respondi apontando para um ponto especifico do aparelho.

Meu pai fechou os olhos se concentrando, pegou sua varinha e apontou para sua cabeça retirando um fio prata o despejando no local por mim indicado.

Uma imagem apareceu no painel branco. Meu pai sentou na poltrona para visualizar melhor.

_Eram dois jovens, ambos ruivos, sentados embaixo de uma árvore, o céu estava vermelho pelo fim da tarde._

_- Eu te procurei o dia inteiro, onde estava Arthur?_

_- Procurando isso._

_O jovem mostrou a ela um trevo de quatro folhas._

_- É uma tradição trouxa, a maioria dos trevos tem três folhas, os trevos de quatro são raros, quem tem um tem sorte. E hoje preciso de sorte Molly._

_- Sorte no que?_

_Ele sentou ereto no chão e segurou a mão da jovem._

_- Quer casar comigo?_

_Uma Molly indignada levantou do chão e apontou o dedo para o ruivo._

_- Você precisava de sorte para isso? Sumiu o dia inteiro, procurando um trevo, para isso?_

_- Molly... – o Arthur do vídeo levantou._

_- Cala a boca! – ela andava em círculos – Precisa de sorte para isso sendo que minha resposta sempre vai ser sim._

_- Você aceita? – ele riu e a abraçou._

_- Aceito com a condição de parar com essa obsessão pelos trouxas._

_- Tudo bem._

Eles se beijaram e o vídeo ficou preto.

A Hermione chorava baixinho do meu lado.

Meu pai se virou para mim com os olhos lacrimejados.

- Obrigado! Realmente obrigado – ele levantou da poltrona – Preciso mostrar para a Molly.

- Conseguiu – Hermione disse assim que meu pai saiu.

- Conseguimos – a corrigi – não teria feito nem metade sem você.

Ela sorriu e me abraçou, eu retribui a apertando contra mim.

- Como se sente? – ela me perguntou com a voz abafada por estar com o rosto no meu peito – Completou sua missão Rony, salvou seu pai.

E então eu me dei conta do que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Eu havia salvado meu pai afinal.

- Bom, eu recebi os olhos lacrimejados de meu pai e isso é uma das melhores coisas que já me entregaram.

"Valeu a pena quase ser morto por um punhal"

Penso trazendo Hermione mais junto de mim.

* * *

_**N/A: **Cap não betado, mas não consigo ficar sem atualizar aqui ainda mais com 20 caps já escritos :O_

_Quero agradecer todos comentários que recebo nessa fic, são muito importantes para mim, sem vocês ela não existe..._

_Posso contar que o FF destrói toda formatação que faço, e que na frente de cada capítulo tem um peão..._

_Se quiserem ver como a fic é com os peões (eles são importantes na história) veja na minha conta no Nyah: http: /fanfiction .nyah .com .br / winniecooper (é só tirar os espaços) lá a fic está adiantada ^^_

_O que acharam da primeira missão do Rony completada? Quem será que é o próximo a ser ajudado?_

_Devo dizer que o cap 7 é bem especial ^^_

_beijinhos_


	7. Projetor de sonhos

**Projetor de sonhos**

Fiquei com vontade de testar este cinema em mim mesmo, afinal eu inventei e nunca visualizei nada.

Estava de madrugada quando entrei na garagem. Despejei um pensamento especifico no projetor e me sentei na poltrona.

E então apareceu, a imagem que eu sempre idealizei na minha frente.

Nós em cima de um morro de costas.

O sol nascendo.

O vento assoando.

Eu e a Hermione de mãos dadas.

Eu sei que não é uma recordação, mas é tão bom vê-la assim, melhor que isso só realizá-la.

É isso!

Olhei o relógio e percebi que faltava uns vinte minutos para o sol nascer.

Sai correndo em direção a minha casa e abri a porta do quarto de Gina. Me aproximei sorrateiramente da cama que a Mione estava deitada e a vi. Estava com os olhos bem abertos.

- Preciso de você – sussurrei.

Ela sentou-se e pude ver na penumbra que seu rosto estava contraído de preocupação.

- Vem comigo.

Segurei a mão dela e saímos do quarto.

- Rony o que foi?

Ela me perguntou enquanto corria a sua frente saindo de casa.

- Rony o que aconteceu?

Voltou a questionar enquanto eu subia um morro próximo a minha casa.

- Rony da para me dizer afinal o que é tudo isso?

Perguntou sem fôlego quando me alcançou.

Estávamos enfim em cima de um morro e o sol estava prestes a nascer.

- Eu sonho sempre com nós dois Mione – comecei responde-la olhando em seus olhos castanhos – sonho que estamos em cima de um morro como esse, o vento bagunçando nossos cabelos, estamos de costas vendo o sol nascer de mãos dadas. Hoje eu testei a maquina de lembranças do meu pai e visualizei meu sonho... É um projetor não só de lembranças, mas de sonhos também.

Vi lágrimas escorrendo do rosto dela.

- Eu só queria realizar meu sonho hoje.

Ela fungou e limpou suas lágrimas.

- Eu estou chorando no sonho? – ela me perguntou.

- Não sei dizer, estamos de costas.

- Ainda bem, pois não conseguiria parar de chorar agora, não com tudo o que acabou de me dizer.

Dei um sorriso torto.

Eu poderia dizer que a amava ali, mas não era necessário. O amor esta nos atos e não na palavra em si. Tenho certeza que a Mione sabe que eu a amo.

- Olhe para frente, o sol está nascendo – disse ela quando o céu começou a se tingir de diferentes cores – Falta isso! – ela completou segurando minha mão.

E, então eu realizei meu sonho.

Nunca vou dizer para a Hermione que este foi um sonho idealizado por mim, minha visão de um futuro com ela.

Mas é tão bom realizar sonhos.

Até porque, agora ele é uma lembrança.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Capitulo não betado de novo..._

_Eu nunca gosto do que escrevo, mas devo confessar que gostei bastante de escrever esse capítulo em particular, eu sei que é curto, mas espero que gostem ^^_

_Fico tão triste quando vejo tantos favoritos nessa fic e uma só review :(_

_Comentários?_

_beijinhos_


	8. Peão Preto

**Peão preto**

Meu pai melhorou muito devo dizer, voltou a comer, dormir em seu quarto, trabalhar e o melhor: tomar banho.

Todos os dias, depois de jantar, ele vai até o cinema de lembranças e assisti alguma recordação.

Às vezes sozinho.

Às vezes com minha mãe.

A maioria das vezes sozinho.

Estou sentado perto do lago tacando pedras nele e observo minha irmã e o Harry discutindo nos jardins.

- Não me toque Harry Potter! – ela gritava se distanciando dele.

- O que há com você Gina? Só quero ajudar.

Ele tentava se aproximar dela, mas minha irmã começou a correr para longe dele.

Vi a frustração no rosto do meu melhor amigo. Ele me viu e começou a caminhar até mim.

- Sua irmã é totalmente pirada – disse sentando-se ao meu lado.

- E você só notou isso agora?

- Eu estou tentando fazê-la parar com essa mania irritante de correr o tempo todo, mas ela foge. Será que ela foge de mim? – ele me perguntou realmente preocupado.

Será que minha irmã corre do Harry?

Realmente não sei.

- Eu tinha uma falsa esperança – ele continuou começando a jogar pedras no lago – Aquela falsa esperança de que tudo ia se resolver depois da guerra. Que a paz finalmente ia reinar. Que paz é essa afinal? De que valeu tudo aquilo que fizemos?

- Também queria saber essas respostas – confessei.

Nós dois somos adultos agora, nunca imaginaria que seria dessa maneira.

Dois velhos amigos cansados.

Cansados da dor.

Cansados da luta.

Cansados de não receber nada em troca.

Sinto falta dos tempos em Hogwarts, das aventuras que nos metíamos.

Sinto falta de sermos melhores amigos criança

E não melhores amigos adultos.

- Eu amo ela sabe? – ele sussurrou em segredo – Não vai me bater por isso não é?

Olhou para mim apreensivo.

- Não – respondi e o alivio perpassou em seu rosto – Não mando em seus sentimentos, mas vou te bater se a beijá-la.

- Rony!

- Ta, mas não faça isso na minha frente – eu ri e ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Como você e a Hermione fizeram na minha frente?

Ok! Isso era golpe baixo.

- Harry! Rony!

A Hermione gritou ao longe correndo em direção a nós com um pedaço de pergaminho em sua mão.

Quando quebrou a distância, abraçou nós dois ao mesmo tempo.

Ela estava feliz.

Sentou-se no meio de mim e Harry e mostrou o papel em sua mão.

- Leiam – disse animada.

"Senhorita Granger.

Como novo ministro da magia, aprecio e lhe agradeço por tudo o que fez nessa guerra ao lado de Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley. O que aconteceu nessa jornada de vocês, só vocês de fato sabem.

Respondendo sua carta, vou mandar uma de nossas melhores aurores para a Austrália. Ela se chama Milla Danes, tem vinte e cinco anos e é especialista no caso dos trouxas.

Se corresponderá em breve com a senhorita, e com certeza achará seus pais.

Afetuosamente

Kingsley Shacklebolt"

- Que ótimo Mione – Harry disse.

- Essa simples carta tirou um peso enorme do meu coração – ela confessou dobrando cuidadosamente o papel.

- Eles vão voltar – eu disse.

Ela me olhou sorrindo.

Vi seus olhos brilhando como há muito tempo não via.

- VOCÊS TRÊS – ouvi o grito da minha irmã e pedras tacadas nas minhas costas – SEMPRE OS TRÊS!

- Gina! – Harry disse levantando-se do chão.

Como de costume ela começou a correr para longe dele e o Harry correu atrás.

- É estranho – Hermione disse ao meu lado observando os dois brigarem ao longe – Antes agente é que brigava.

- Agente brigava demais – eu sorri.

Lembrei de um gato e um rato.

De um baile de inverno.

De brigas supérfluas no meio do salão comunal.

- Sinto falta delas – ela continuou – Só brigávamos porque não tínhamos nada a perder, não tínhamos grandes preocupações, não tínhamos coração machucado pela guerra...

- Era o nosso lugar – eu completei e ela me olhou intrigada.

- Como?

- O nosso esconderijo. O lugar que corríamos quando estávamos perdidos nos sentimentos que vinham de repente. Era simples, era nós dois.

"Era o amor aparecendo nas discussões" pensei sem coragem de dizer em voz alta e torcendo para que ela lesse as entrelinhas.

-Sim era nós dois – ela confirmou baixando a cabeça evitando me encarar.

- E essa simples coisa foi embora.

- Como foi embora? Crescemos?

- Acho que temos dores demais para nos machucarmos com palavras vazias.

- Acho que apenas nos seguramos um no outro.

- Ainda bem que agente tem agente.

Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos dizendo:

- Acho que quando voltarmos a brigar as coisas finalmente vão voltar ao velho curso, ao que é certo.

- Então eu quero muito brigar com você brevemente.

Ela sorriu abrindo os olhos e acariciando meu rosto.

- Quero voltar para esse lugar que só nós conhecemos, mesmo com lágrimas e palavras maldosas, éramos felizes.

- É minha culpa! – Harry gritou voltando a sentar-se do lado de Hermione.

A Hermione retirou a mão do meu rosto, ficando com as bochechas coradas de repente.

- Ela deve sentir nojo de mim – Harry disse realmente chateado.

- Andou assoando o nariz perto dela? – tentei fazer uma piada estúpida.

O Harry pareceu nem notar.

- Harry! – Hermione acariciou os cabelos dele – Só de um tempo a ela.

Ele balançou a cabeça bravo.

- Decidi, vou procurar uma casa para morar. Sou sozinho no mundo mesmo.

- Como assim sozinho? Eu e a Hermione somos o que? – perguntei chateado.

- NÃO SÃO MINHA FAMÍLIA! – ele gritou levantando do chão. Notei que a Hermione se assustou – Só não quero viver mais de favores aqui!

Virou as costas para nós e começou a andar.

- Harry! – Hermione gritou enquanto via ele se distanciar – DROGA! – ela gritou pegando uma pedra e jogando com a maior força que conseguiu reunir no lago – NÃO SE PODE FICAR UM MINUTO ALEGRE – pontuava cada palavra com uma pedra jogada.

Ela fechou os olhos respirando forte tentando se libertar da raiva repentina.

Minha irmã está cada vez mais pirada.

O Harry revoltado.

A Hermione não escondendo mais suas frustrações.

Então devo confessar que não foi uma surpresa encontrar um envelope volumoso em cima da minha cama, na manhã seguinte.

O seguro entre os dedos, como se fosse uma coisa muito suja.

A letra é a mesma: Ronald Weasley.

Parece que brinca comigo dizendo:

"Calma garoto covarde, é só um papel, são só palavras".

"Outra missão que quase vai me matar?" pergunto.

"A resposta está aqui dentro. Oras abra. Não quer salvar as pessoas que ama?"

Deito na cama parando minha discussão com o envelope.

O negocio simplesmente tem que ser feito.

Abro e um peão preto cai no meu colo.

Embaixo o RW brilha.

Leio:

"_Caro Ronald_

_Parabéns! Completou a primeira missão com louvor._

_O primeiro passo é sempre o mais difícil, agora que começou deve terminar:_

_O peão preto: o outro lado joga._

_Vai encarar esse desafio?_

_Jovem procurando uma resposta"_

Dobro a carta e a guardo no meu bolso com o peão.

Fecho os olhos e escuto a resposta do peão preto no meu ouvido:

Percy Weasley.

* * *

**N/A:**_Minha beta está com problemas com o PC dela, então só terça ela volta à ativa e me passa os caps betados...Como será que Ronald Weasley irá resolver o problema do Percy?_  
_O Cap 9 é curtérrimo e talvez post hoje ainda..._  
_Comentários para deixar meu dia feliz?_  
_Beijinhos_


	9. Uma conversa qualquer

**Uma conversa qualquer**

- Mais uma?

- Sim, mais uma.

- Qual a peça dessa vez?

- O peão preto.

- Sabe quem tem que ajudar?

- O Percy.

- Precisa de ajuda?

- Ainda não sei.

- Qualquer coisa me chama?

- Ok!

- Se não estiver bem me chama?

- Sim.

- Se estiver desesperado me chama?

- Com certeza.

- Promete?

- Prometo.

- Vamos ver nosso nascer do sol no "Cinema de lembranças" de madrugada?

- Não perderia por nada.

- Depois vamos vive-lo?

- Sempre.

- Boa sorte.

- Obrigado.

Só faltou o:

- Eu te amo Rony, você me ama?

- Desde nossa primeira briga.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Como eu estou baseando no livro "Eu sou o mensageiro" e lá tem caps grandes e caps minúsculos esse ficou curtérrimo..._

_Tomara que tenham entendido a conversa, se não entenderam no final, o Rony imaginou e eles não disseram que amam um ao outro _

_beijinhos _


	10. Arrancando lágrimas

**Arrancando lágrimas**

Precisava de uma desculpa esfarrapada para visitar meu irmão em seu quarto, então as seis da manhã preparei um chocolate quente e fui levar para ele.

Toc toc toc

Bato na porta

Toc toc toc

Será que está dormindo?

- Entre – a voz do Percy dentro do cômodo respondeu.

Abri a porta e vi que meu irmão estava sentado numa escrivaninha com somente uma luz do seu lado acessa. A mesa estava lotada de livros.

Livros, livros e mais livros.

- Bom dia Percy – disse fechando a porta atrás de mim.

- Quem é? – ele perguntou escrevendo, sem olhar para trás.

- Eu o Rony.

- Bom dia, o que quer?

- Só vim trazer isso – coloquei o chocolate quente em cima da mesa em que ele trabalhava.

Ele nem sequer olhou para mim.

- Trazer o que? – ele perguntou batendo a mão sem perceber no chocolate quente o derrubando em cima dos livros e do pergaminho em que escrevia.

- Droga! – Percy levantou e me olhou pela primeira vez – Olha o que fez!

- Eu?

Ok! Ele estava conseguindo me deixar irritado.

- Eu não pedi chocolate quente – ele pegou sua varinha e começou a seca todo o liquido.

- Olha eu só quis ser legal.

- Eu estou aqui trabalhando, tentando achar uma solução, dando o meu máximo para ajudar todos nós e você...

- Está trabalhando por um bem maior como na época que nos deixou Percy? – joguei na cara dele.

Eu estava realmente furioso.

- Não, isso é diferente, eu estou...

- Não é exatamente igual! – gritei e sai do quarto.

Fechei a porta e a chutei nervoso.

É incrível como uma simples xícara de chocolate quente pode arruinar sua manhã.

Olho para o lado e vejo minha mãe me olhando calada como sempre.

Meu coração dispara de susto.

Fui para o meu quarto decidido.

Vou ignorar essa nova missão.

Está na cara que o Percy não quer ser ajudado.

Aliás, nem sei do que ajudá-lo.

Ele é de longe a pessoa daqui que menos conheço.

Naquela noite, no entanto, resolvo descarregar minha cabeça indo ao _"Cinema de Lembranças"_, afim de assistir o meu primeiro e único beijo com a Mione.

Fui tentar ser feliz uns minutos.

Quando entrei na garagem, porém, encontrei o lugar ocupado por um casal.

Um casal de jovens velhos.

Estão assistindo uma lembrança de ambos quando adolescentes.

Uma lembrança insignificante para mim.

Uma lembrança importante para eles.

Vejo meu pai acariciar os cabelos da minha mãe com aqueles olhos lacrimejados.

Os olhos lacrimejados que recebi.

Os mais importantes olhos lacrimejados.

Eu havia conseguido aquilo, recuperei a vitalidade de meu pai. Porque não conseguiria com o Percy?

No outro dia resolvo visitá-lo pela segunda vez.

Era agora ou nunca.

Desta vez não bato na porta, apenas entro e vejo meu irmão deitado na cama dormindo sobre um livro, seus óculos quase caindo de seu rosto.

Vou até a escrivaninha lotada de livros e encontro diversas anotações, gravuras, rabiscos.

Em cima, um papel na escrita do meu irmão:

"_Como acabar com a dor?_

_Cortar o mal pela raiz._

_Encontrar formas de fugir dela._

_Usar o obliviate em si mesmo._

_Acabar com sua própria vida."_

Merlin!

O Percy realmente estava precisando de ajuda.

Do lado vejo um pergaminho enrolado. Abro:

"_Percy..._

_Ainda não posso acreditar que mudou tanto...Lembro quando renegou sua família se focando nos princípios que achava importante. Lembro de sua mãe lhe mandando cartas implorando sua volta, ou apenas uma visita no Natal, ou simplesmente uma resposta._

_E você a ignorava..._

_Como está fazendo comigo agora e eu realmente não sei o motivo._

_Estou cabulando meu plantão no St. Mungus, me tranquei em um armário para lhe escrever essas poucas palavras, esperando que você simplesmente as leia._

_Não aguardo uma resposta sua... sei que ela não virá. Só quero que saiba que ainda o amo._

_Audrey"_

- Rony? – a voz rouca do meu irmão soou atrás de mim – Além de jogar chocolate quente, deu para mexer nas minhas coisas?

Ele estava furioso.

Eu sei que não é legal mexer nas coisas dos outros...

- Você é um monstro – gritei encarando o Percy.

Tive uma idéia maluca. Tomara que dê certo.

- Eu? – ele perguntou indignado.

- Sim você...Ficou anos sem falar com a gente, quase matou nossa mãe de desgosto, estava defendendo aquele ministério que apoiava no fim as idéias de uma sociedade pura.

- É mas eu era cego Rony – ele começou a se defender.

Ótimo! Estava conseguindo.

- Cego? É essa a desculpa que dá para si mesmo? A quem está querendo enganar? Gostava daquilo, sei que gostava.

- Não eu...

- Cala a boca! No fim decidiu pedir perdão para lutar na guerra. Não achou que era tarde? Chegou bem a tempo de ver o Fred morrer.

Ele ajoelhou no chão escondendo o rosto banhado de lágrimas.

- Eu sonho com o Fred morrendo em minha frente todas as noites.

Eu juro que não queria estar fazendo isso com o Percy. O que estava dizendo não era verdade.

Era a mentira em forma de culpa que meu irmão sentia sobre si mesmo.

- Eu estou tentando achar uma cura... – ele olhou para mim suplicando – Quero acabar com a dor...

- Cadê a cura? – perguntei fingindo uma falsa raiva – Quero rápido Percy! Sua família está morrendo não enxerga? Passou todo esse tempo longe da gente e agora precisa se redimir.

Ele começou a soluçar de tanto chorar, escondendo seu rosto entre os joelhos.

- Não demore – finalizei.

Sai do quarto batendo a porta atrás de mim.

Fiquei assustado comigo mesmo.

Como é fácil magoar as pessoas dizendo mentiras.

Falsas verdades criadas pela culpa.

Limpo uma lágrima que caiu de meus olhos.

Estava na hora da segunda parte do meu plano.

Estava na hora de salvar o Percy.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Eu amo o Percy e acho que ele depois da guerra se sentiu culpado pela morte do Fred, afinal ele passou muito tempo longe da família e viu o irmão morrer na sua frente._

_O Rony foi maldoso, mas tudo será explicado no próximo capítulo que é a solução do Percy ^^_

_Beijinhos_


	11. A Cura

**A Cura**

- Você disse que ia me ajudar a encontrar uma casa.

- E vou Harry. Só preciso passar no St. Mungus antes.

Decidi ir ao St. Mungus procurar a Audrey. Preciso dela, e pela carta, ela trabalha aqui.

Mas o complicado é que não sei como ela é.

E não sei seu sobrenome.

Fiquei perdido no meio daqueles bruxos e bruxas de vestes verdes claras.

- Venha – disse pro Harry correndo em direção a uma fila que se formava de frente a uma mesa marcada com: _informações._

- O que estamos fazendo aqui Rony?

Harry estava impaciente.

- Ok! Vou te contar – decido – Eu estou recebendo umas mensagens, elas vem com peças de xadrez e tem missões que devo cumprir. Eu cumpri uma com sucesso, devo dizer, e agora estou na segunda, e preciso conversar com uma pessoa que trabalha aqui. Só assim vou conseguir resolver essa minha nova tarefa.

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas olhando incrédulo para mim:

- Andou assistindo 007?

- Hã?

- Esquece.

Acho que ele não acreditou em mim, mas tudo bem.

- Pois não? – a voz entediada de uma bruxa baixa e gorda ecoou.

- Queria falar com a Audrey.

- É paciente?

- Não. Trabalha aqui.

- Sobrenome?

- Eu não sei.

- Sabe quantas Audrey's trabalham aqui?

- Ela é jovem. Deve ter uns vinte e dois anos.

Ela franziu a testa como se estivesse puxando a memória.

- Tem uma, ela trabalha com as crianças.

- Ótimo – eu sorri – Onde está agora?

A bruxa pegou uma plaquinha do seu lado checando.

- Ferimentos Causados Por Bichos, primeiro andar, terceira porta a esquerda.

- Obrigado.

Segui para várias portas duplas no corredor longo e estreito com o Harry em meu encalço. Subimos um lance de escadas e chegamos ao corredor de Ferimentos Causados Por Bichos, onde, na terceira porta a esquerda, lia-se: _Enfermaria daí Llewellyn para acidentes: mordidas e queimaduras em crianças._ Embaixo um cartão em uma moldura escrito: Curandeiro(a) responsável: Audrey Cooper, Curandeiro(a): Estagiário(a): Isaac Muniz.

Bati na porta.

Um jovem de mais ou menos minha idade usando um jaleco verde surgiu.

- O que quer? Não é hora de visitas.

- Quero falar com a Audrey.

- Caramba! – ele exclamou apontando o dedo pro Harry – Você é Harry Potter?

Sabia que levar o Harry ajudaria.

- É sim – confirmei abraçando o Harry pelo ombro – Agente pode entrar não é? Afinal ele é Harry Potter!

- É claro – aprovou prontamente abrindo espaço.

Eu e o Harry entramos, meu melhor amigo meio a contragosto e totalmente emburrado.

O cômodo tinha três camas, todas elas com garotinhas, na cama do lado esquerdo uma garota loira que dormia, seu rosto estava todo inchado. Na cama do lado direito uma garotinha ruiva, estava lendo uma revista, sua mão esquerda mergulhada num liquido verde. Na cama do meio estava uma garotinha negra, seus dois braços vermelhos e cheios de bolhas. Ela chorava baixinho enquanto uma jovem de jaleco verde, de cabelos castanhos lisos, passava uma gosma amarela neles.

- Está tudo bem Sabrina – dizia a jovem curandeira – já vai sarar.

- Mas dói muito – a garotinha choramingou.

- Eu sei, mas está vendo essa poção? – a Audrey levantou o frasco transparente onde estava a gosma amarela – ela é a cura, pode fazer doer um momento, mas com o tempo, vai acabar com toda dor.

- Curandeira Cooper – chamou o jovem de jaleco verde – Harry Potter está aqui.

- Isaac! – ela exclamou assim que viu eu e o Harry no quarto – O que disse a respeito de visitas?

- Audrey... – a chamei.

Vai que ela nos expulsa do quarto.

- Vão! – ela levantou – Saiam do quarto! Vão! Vão! – começou a nos empurrar.

- Espere! Eu tenho um paciente que precisa de tratamento.

- Não tenho tempo.

- Nem se ele chamar Percy Weasley?

Ela parou de chofre e ficou branca.

- Quem é você?

Expliquei para a Audrey que o Percy estava doente de si mesmo e que eu precisava da ajuda dela para curá-lo. Disse-me que me ajudaria e que ia sábado em casa.

Eu e o Harry procuramos alguns apartamentos por Londres, mas nenhum parecia ser o certo.

- Porque ainda está com essa idéia estúpida de se mudar daqui? – perguntei quando aparatamos para casa.

- Você não entenderia...

- Me explica.

- Não quero... Eu sei para onde quero mudar.

- Onde?

- Você não entenderia...

Ele virou e se dirigiu ao banheiro se trancando nele.

Odeio essas conversas enigmáticas com o Harry.

No sábado, assim que a Audrey chegou em casa, a levei ao "Cinema de lembranças" e mostrei minha conversa com o Percy.

- Você é louco? – ela gritou quando terminou de ver – Como teve coragem de dizer tudo aquilo para ele?

Audrey chorava apontando o dedo indicador para mim.

- Não foi fácil, acredite.

- Você é um monstro, isso é o que é – ela sentou no chão passando a mão pelos cabelos – Merlin!

- Eu só fiz isso para comprovar o que se passava na cabeça do meu irmão.

- É mentira tudo aquilo que disse! – ela voltou a gritar.

- Eu sei que é! – eu ajoelhei para ficar na altura dela – Escuta... O Percy acredita naquilo, ele acha que pelo fato de ter ficado tanto tempo longe da gente precisa se redimir de algum modo, ele está tentando achar essa resposta impossível e se não fizermos alguma coisa, meu irmão vai enlouquecer.

Ela continuava a chorar escondendo seu rosto entre os joelhos.

- Ele está doente Audrey, me ajude a curá-lo?

- Como? Me diga que faço tudo que estiver ao meu alcance.

Fui pela terceira vez ao quarto do Percy. Ele estava sentado na escrivaninha, escrevia freneticamente, suava frio... estava doente.

- Achou a resposta? – perguntei.

Teria de continuar meu plano, mesmo que doesse arrancar lágrimas do meu irmão.

Ele se assustou e olhou para mim amedrontado.

- Eu... eu... tenho... estou com alguns progressos...

- Não quero progressos. Quero resultados.

Eu era o patrão, onde o empregado deveria cumprir as ordens.

Eu engoli em seco e voltei a dizer:

- Vou te contar um segredo sobre a resposta.

- Qual? – ele estava ansioso.

- A chave para acabar com a dor está em si mesmo. Você precisa acabar com sua dor primeiro para conseguir se focar na dor das pessoas que ama.

Percy fechou os olhos se concentrando.

- Como acabo com minha dor?

Lágrimas caíram de seus olhos fechados.

Levantei e abri a porta do quarto deixando a Audrey entrar. Ia fechá-la, mas queria ver o que aconteceria. Eu merecia ver os resultados do meu esforço.

- Percy – Audrey sussurrou.

Meu irmão ficou branco assim que seus olhos a focaram.

- O que está...

- Vim te curar, está pronto?

- Audrey – ele começou a contestar – você não devia estar aqui... eu estou quebrado, sou um monstro, abandonei minha família, defendi Voldemort praticamente, não te mereço...

- Shiiii – ela segurou seu rosto – Você tem que me deixar entrar em sua vida mesmo que isso machuque, não esconda as partes quebradas que preciso ver. Mesmo não respondendo minhas cartas, achou mesmo que eu iria deixar de te amar? Pois não vou. Goste ou não é assim que vai ser. Quer se curar? Primeiro precisa se amar, assim vai poder me amar um dia. Entendeu?

- Mas eu te amo...

- Ótimo – ela sorriu em meio às lágrimas – Pronto para a cura? Pois vou fazer o possível para te tirar dessa doença terminal.

E então ela o beijou e Percy retribuiu de tal maneira que a apertou contra si. Talvez com medo da cura sumir, talvez com medo de seu estado de vida ser só um sonho, uma outra realidade.

- Eu fico perdido sem você – ele confessou quando separaram os lábios – Vamos recomeçar?

- Recomeçar – ela sorriu o abraçando.

Fechei a porta devagar, com medo de estragar o momento.

A conclusão que tiro de minha segunda missão?

Que:

Às vezes a cura está na onde colocamos uma redoma.

Às vezes a cura está naquilo que nos agarramos mas temos medo de machucar.

Às vezes a cura é só aceitar e deixar entrar o que ela tem a nos oferecer.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Me perdoem pelos possíveis erros..._

_ Estava sem imaginação nenhuma para o sobrenome da Audrey então coloquei Cooper mesmo, se alguém souber o verdadeiro sobrenome dela antes de ser uma Weasley me avisem no review?_

_ Espero que tenham gostado da missão do Percy, eu amei escrevê-la mesmo ^^_

_Quero agradecer minhas leitoras no FF e todos os favoritos que recebo nessa história... é a que mais tenho dificuldade de escrever..._

_Comentários deixam meu dia tão mais feliz  
_

_ beijinhos_


	12. Último Peão

**Último peão**

Às vezes uma manhã pode ser tão linda por causa de um simples bocejo.

A garota dos meus sonhos acabou de acordar.

Está com uma calça de moletom cinza, uma blusa branca grudada no corpo.

Está de frente a janela com o sol iluminando seu rosto. A luz ilumina seus cabelos o deixando mais claro.

E então ela boceja, me dá até arrepios.

Ela esfrega os olhos e olha para mim sorrindo.

Meu coração acelera.

Ela puxa uma cadeira para se sentar do meu lado na mesa, mas antes que faça isso vem até mim e me beija no canto da boca.

- Obrigada Rony.

Eu estou olhando totalmente bobo para ela, sei que estou.

- Obrigada por me aguentar esses anos todos. Sei que sou uma mandona insuportável.

Queria dizer a ela que foi o fato dela ser uma mandona insuportável a razão da minha paixão, mas não disse, vai que ela usa isso contra mim no futuro.

E lá estou eu de novo imaginando um futuro com ela.

Talvez daqui a poucos anos estaremos os dois acordando de uma noite de amor. Ela vai estar cheirando suor e perfume, seus cabelos vão estar grudados no pescoço, ela vai olhar para mim, bocejar e coçar seus olhinhos cansados dizendo:

_- Sinta-se culpado por não me deixar dormir direito._

Vou olhá-la com meu sorriso maroto e responder:

_- Você não fez questão nenhuma de dormir direito. _

Por ora, porém, sentir o sabor dos lábios dela perto de minha boca, é o suficiente.

Merlin! A Hermione me mata.

Me mata só com um simples bocejo.

Devo estar muito apaixonado mesmo.

Estou quase desejando que a próxima mensagem chegue logo, quanto antes conseguir colocar as coisas em seu devido lugar melhor.

- Como foi com o Percy? – ela me perguntou.

Acordo de meus devaneios e respondo:

- Ele estava doente e precisava de uma cura e lhe dei essa cura, aos poucos está se recuperando.

Não posso dizer que o Percy parou de se culpar pela morte do Fred, nem que ele parou de se cobrar em nos salvar da dor. Algumas dores simplesmente demoram algum tempo para acabarem e sei que com a Audrey ele irá conseguir.

- Soa tão enigmático – ela riu – Foi difícil?

- Teve lágrimas.

- Sempre tem não é?

Eu confirmei com a cabeça.

- E como anda as investigações sobre seus pais na Austrália?

- Na hora que apaguei a memória deles deixei duas informações apenas: a que se mudariam para Sidney e que continuariam como dentistas lá. Eu poderia ter colocado mais informações que ajudariam na busca, mas fiquei com medo dos comensais me torturarem e irem de encontro à eles para matá-los.

Ela olhou para baixo, como instinto coloquei minha mão sobre a dela.

-A auror vai achá-los Hermione, as informações que colocou são suficientes.

- Só que vai demorar um pouco... Ela nasceu trouxa essa auror, assim como eu, e... ela me disse que ia tentar se comunicar comigo, quando fosse mais urgente por telefone e e-mail, portanto eu...

Eu tinha uma idéia do que era telefone, mas não sabia o que era e-mail, porém, tinha certeza que havia essas duas coisas na casa dela.

Ela olhou pra cima e voltou a me encarar.

- Eu acho que, vou voltar para minha casa, a morar lá, mesmo sem eles.

- Não!

- É sério Rony e se ela me ligar e eu não estiver em casa?

- Porque ela não se comunica com você por uma lareira?

- E se for urgente? E se ela só tiver o telefone na mão?

- Não, por favor – implorei.

- Eu não consigo ficar aqui pensando neles, já decidi, vou voltar pra minha casa hoje à noite.

- Hoje?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça e evitou me encarar

"_E se eu disser que te amo e que não consigo ficar um minuto longe de você?"_ minha mente grita _"Fala idiota, fala covarde"_

Fiquei brigando comigo mesmo por pensamento, a Hermione voltou a me olhar e perguntou:

- Quer me dizer mais alguma coisa?

"_Sim eu te amo Hermione, você é a base que me sustenta aqui em casa, por favor não vá"_

- Só que vou sentir saudades.

- Ah Rony – ela levantou e me abraçou – não exagere, pode me visitar todo dia em casa, alias é uma ordem, aparate todo dia lá em casa ok? – ela me olhou nos olhos ainda com os braços envolta do meu pescoço.

- Não sou louco de desobedecer nenhuma ordem sua.

Ela riu e se separou de mim sentando-se novamente na cadeira.

- Assim você me acostuma, no futuro, quando tivermos nossa ca... – e então ela parou de falar.

Quer dizer que ela imagina um futuro comigo também?

Hermione não completou a frase, suas bochechas estavam vermelhas.

- Chegou! – Harry entrou na cozinha despejando dois envelopes na mesa.

Os envelopes tinham o emblema de Hogwarts.

Peguei o que tinha meu nome e li:

"_Prezado Senhor _

_Tendo em vista sua participação na guerra e como o senhor, a senhorita Granger e o senhor Potter colaboraram para o fim da mesma. Tenho o prazer de informar que podem voltar a cursar o sétimo e último ano da escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts._

_Espero que aceite o convite._

_Afetuosamente_

_Diretora Minerva McGonagall"_

- Eu não vou voltar – disse Harry assim que percebeu que eu e a Hermione tínhamos lido a carta.

- Eu também não vou voltar – eu disse.

Minha não volta a Hogwarts sempre esteve decidida. Não conseguiria voltar, não para cursar o último ano pensando em tantas coisas horríveis que vi naquele castelo, não para relembrar os anos anteriores, como éramos felizes.

- Harry, Rony – Hermione exclamou – Vocês precisam voltar.

- Eu não consigo Hermione – respondeu o Harry.

- Eu também não – neguei com a cabeça – Você quer voltar?

Hermione abandonar os estudos? É claro que não. Que mundo você vive Ronald?

- Eu quero voltar, mas não esse ano, não conseguiria pensando em meus pais – ela engoliu em seco – Vou responder a McGonagall

Naquela noite estava em meu quarto, tinha acabado de tomar banho, havia vestido uma roupa velha qualquer e meus cabelos estavam molhados e despenteados.

Ouvi um bater de bico na janela e corri a abrindo.

Eu sabia que era a carta.

Sabia que tinha uma peça de xadrez dentro.

A coruja saiu voando assim que retirei o envelope de suas patas. Quase gritei: _"Por que não veio antes?"_

Ainda debruçado na janela abri o envelope e um novo peão branco caiu.

Eu não precisava olhar para baixo para saber que o "RW" estava lá, mas mesmo assim o fiz.

Peguei o pedaço de pergaminho e li:

"_Dói arrancar lágrimas?_

_O último peão._

_Às vezes um simples peão da xeque-mate em um rei._

_Vai deixar que este último peão o dê?_

_Garota que foge."_

Garota que foge?

Respondi meus pensamentos olhando os jardins de casa, vendo minha irmã correr.

Garota que foge = Gina Weasley.

Escuto um bater na porta.

- Entre – respondo.

Olho para a porta e vejo a garota dos meus sonhos entrar.

- Vim dizer tchau.

Hermione olhou tímida para mim, desviei meu olhar do dela e resolvi concentrar minha atenção na janela.

- Me despedi da sua mãe e ela me abraçou tão forte que senti meus ossos estralarem.

Ela emitiu um pequeno riso. Ainda me recusava a olhá-la.

- Rony... – senti sua mão em meu braço – Eu vou aparatar sem dizer tchau a você?

E então eu finalmente a olhei e sem demorar a puxei para mim a abraçando forte. Minha cabeça na curva de seu pescoço, fiquei sentindo o cheiro de seu cabelo.

Queria dizer tantas coisas com esse gesto.

Dizer que sentiria sua falta, que as coisas não iam ser as mesmas sem ela.

Queria protegê-la, mesmo que não houvesse ameaça nenhuma.

Queria dizer que ela é a pessoa mais importante para mim.

Tomara que a Hermione entenda as entrelinhas.

Ficamos minutos assim até que ela resolveu sair dos meus braços.

Evitou me encarar e olhou minhas mãos vendo o peão.

- Outro?

- É.

- Quem é dessa vez?

- A Gina.

Ela me encarou, ficou na ponta dos pés e me beijou no rosto.

- Boa sorte.

Hermione começou a andar para longe de mim, sabia que ia aparatar a qualquer momento.

- E se eu disser que você é minha Felix Felicis desistiria da idéia?

Eu poderia tentar uma última vez não é?

Ela mordeu seus lábios e balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Você não existe – ela riu – Tchau Rony.

E então ela sumiu no ar.

Para longe de mim.

Longe dos meus olhos.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Espero que tenham gostado desse cap extremamente fofo..._

_Porque ninguém me diz que eu sou a Felix Felicis dele?_

_beijinhos_


	13. Ciclo vicioso

**Ciclo vicioso**

Eu acordei na manhã seguinte totalmente deprimido, só de pensar que ontem estava vendo "o bocejo" exatamente aqui onde estou sentado agora.

Minha mãe, que estava fazendo salsichas, olhou para mim como que dizendo "Quem mandou ser lerdo demais e não começar a namorar logo ela".

- Mãe – chamo em voz alta.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas permitindo que eu falasse.

Eu nunca havia dito isso a ninguém em voz alta, então era realmente difícil.

- Sabe a Hermione?...

"É lógico que ela sabe quem é a Hermione, seu estúpido!".

- Eu sei que isso parece loucura – prossegui – ainda mais porque agente brigava o tempo inteiro, e eu acho que ninguém imaginaria que isso um dia pudesse acontecer...

Eu a encarei e ela me olhava como que pedindo para eu continuar falando.

- Sabe na guerra mãe? Eu e a Hermione, agente, se...beijou.

Ela ergueu as mãos olhando para cima e me abraçou tão forte que senti meus ossos estralarem.

Eu acho que ela ficou feliz, não é?

- Mas sabe mãe... a gente não conversou sobre isso ainda e meio que estamos, quer dizer... eu... eu estou fingindo que nada aconteceu, não sei o porquê.

Ela parou de me abraçar, colocou as mãos na cintura brava e me deu um tapa na testa.

- Aí!

Ela voltou a me dar um tapa na cabeça.

- Aí! Eu não a beijei por beijar – me apressei a dizer – eu a amo mãe, e isso deixa as coisas complicadas, eu achei que o amor era simples, mas ele é tudo menos simples, ainda mais estando apaixonado por sua melhor amiga.

Minha mãe levou a mão até minha cabeça, mas dessa vez não para me dar um tapa, mas sim para bagunçar meus cabelos, como uma forma solidária.

A Gina apareceu na cozinha e estava quase passando porta a fora para correr quando a chamei:

- Gina!

Ela me olhou brava.

- O que quer?

- Resolvi correr com você – levantei de onde estava sentado e mostrei a ela meu tênis surrado.

- O que? – ela gritou indignada.

- É, sabe? Só correr.

Ela olhou para cima, como que pedindo paciência e começou a correr para fora.

Eu a segui em seu encalço.

- O que quer correndo?

Ela não me respondeu e correu três vezes em volta da casa, depois foi em direção a uma cerca. Colocou uma perna sobre a madeira e se curvou.

Parei do seu lado arfando, com as mãos nos joelhos.

"Que é isso, Ronald?" penso enquanto respiro "Está mesmo fora de forma".

"Eu sei" respondo.

"Que vergonha"

"Eu sei"

Acabei de começar a correr e já não agüento mais.

A Gina agora está colocando suas mãos em seus pés, se alongando.

Eu resolvo sentar no chão, não agüento mais ficar em pé.

E o ar finalmente chega em meus pulmões.

Merlin! Como é bom respirar da forma correta.

Ela fica uns cinco minutos fazendo uns movimentos esquisitos com as pernas, os braços, o tronco e o pescoço...

- Não vai se alongar? – ela me pergunta.

- Pra quê? Não preciso de alongamento para uma simples corrida.

- Ahan.

Gina riu pelo nariz e começou a correr em volta da casa.

Levantei de súbito do chão e a alcancei.

- Porque corre?

- Sabia que falar diminui o ritmo da corrida? A fala faz você respirar mais forte, o que te faz cansar mais rápido, ou seja, diminuindo o ritmo.

- Desde quando é especialista em corridas?

Ela não me respondeu e começou a correr em um ritmo mais forte. A acompanhei mais uns metros, mas depois não consegui mais.

Não consegui mais seguir seus passos.

Não consegui mais ir atrás dela.

Deitei na grama arfando, não conseguindo respirar direito.

Estou suando feito louco.

Não consigo mais mexer minhas pernas, sei que amanhã vou acordar todo duro.

- Precisa melhorar seu ritmo maninho, para arrancar de mim essa informação preciosa.

Nem me importo com o comentário maldoso de minha irmã e sei que não vou conseguir arrancar essa resposta dela correndo.

Apenas fico deitado.

Não sei quanto tempo passa.

Só percebo que o sol esta cada vez mais alto no céu.

E a Gina continua a correr envolta da casa.

Aquele ciclo vicioso

Doentio.

Sempre dando voltas e mais voltas ao redor da casa.

Nas primeiras voltas ela tinha um ritmo mais lendo, depois começou a correr com mais força.

Seu rosto ficou vermelho pelo calor.

Seus cabelos soltos e grudados no pescoço ensopados de suor.

Mas ela não parava.

Não parava para beber água.

Nem para retirar alguns empecilhos no caminho.

Apenas corria.

Ela e sua determinação.

Já fazia um bom tempo que minha irmã corria.

Mas ela não mostrava cansaço e no fim, empenhou um ritmo forte.

Vi sua testa franzida.

Como se isso desse força para ela ir mais rápido.

E ela tentava.

Tentava colocar um ritmo mais forte para seus pés.

Estava mais determinada do que antes.

Não sei como é possível, mas ela corria cada vez mais rápido.

Vi seus olhos estreitarem.

Vi suas mãos fecharem fortemente deixando os nós dos dedos brancos.

Vi seu pé direito virar.

Vi ela cair de testa no chão.

E o ciclo havia chegado ao fim, afinal.

Mas ela estava brava.

Começou a dar socos na grama.

A bater em seu pé que agora provavelmente estava doendo pela torção.

Começou a puxar seus próprios cabelos.

Ela estava se culpando.

Se culpando por não conseguir atingir seu objetivo nessa corrida.

Se culpando por não conseguir correr rápido o bastante.

E então a solução veio na minha frente.

Transparente como água.

Sabia o que minha irmã precisava.

* * *

_**N/B:** bem, pessoal, a Liih tem uns problemas, entao aqui é a Rose ^^_

_Meu Deus, Gina, Gina... Pobrezinha! Correr e correr, tentando alcançar o objetivo de correr mais rápido, mas não se pode, uma hora você sempre vai cair, a vida é assim... Você pode tentar e tentar, mas sempre há um limite, um limite que você tem que ver =P_

_Bem pessoas, a fic está maravilhosa e a Winnie está fazendo um ótimo trabalho! Sinto como se realmente estivesse lendo "Eu sou o Mensageiro", quando li o livro, indentifiquei Ed realmente com o Rony *-*_

_E o jeito que ela narra é tão... Tão... Praticamente é como ler o livro de Markus, ela conseguiu misturar uma grande obra, mas de um jeito tão perfeito, que dá pra perceber que tem uns toques dela mesma, fazendo uma combinação incrível! Bem, vou me calar, falei demais, continuem lendo! porque li o próximo capítulo e ele é um dos melhores até agora , pelo menos pra mim ;)_

_**N/A:** me corta o coração mas a Liih está com problemas no PC dela e não está conseguindo sequer escrever suas fics, então estava inviável continuar a betar..._  
_Eu pedi a RoseWeasley – Nyah (que betou Sincronicidade brilhantemente para mim) e ela aceitou ^^_  
_Então flores estou fazendo o possível pra deixar a fic parecida com o livro, eu mudo vários aspectos, a missão da Gina tem uma coisa parecida com a missão que o Ed tem que ajudar uma menina que corre, mas digamos que os motivos para correr sejam bem diferentes..._  
_O próximo cap é realmente especial_  
_Uma previa pra vcs pedirem mais:_

_"A Hermione continua com os olhos fechados._  
_E os lábios rosados dela tão convidativos._  
_Seguro o rosto dela com as duas mãos._  
_Abaixo minha cabeça de encontro à dela."_

_Beijinhos_


	14. Só o Rony

**Só o Rony**

- Melhor doce que já comi – eu exclamei com os lábios cheios de goiabada.

- Chama sonho – a garota dos meus sonhos respondeu sorrindo sentada a minha frente – Eu fui hoje à padaria perto de casa e simplesmente tinha que comprá-lo. Era nossa sobremesa preferida.

Eu sabia que a Hermione estava falando dos pais.

- Ainda é! – afirmei.

- Ainda é – ela confirmou.

Estávamos sentados um de frente ao outro na bancada que separava a cozinha da sala da casa dos Grangers.

Os olhos dela pareciam que haviam ganhado vida desde a volta a sua casa, mas ao mesmo tempo estavam tão mortos.

- A Auror se comunicou com você afinal?

- Sim – ela sorriu – duas vezes. Disse que foi na prefeitura de Sidney perguntar quantas clinicas odontológicas abriram entre ano passado e esse ano. Ela vai checar todas até encontrar meus pais.

- Que bom – eu dei uma mordida enorme no doce.

- E a missão?

- Já sei como ajudar a Gina.

Ela me encarava séria, como se lutasse consigo mesma, talvez com vontade de me dizer algo.

- Você mudou – escapou de sua boca.

- Pra pior? – perguntei preocupado.

Eu sabia que havia mudado, já estava bem diferente por causa da guerra, mas agora com essas missões parece que cresci, amadureci.

- Você só virou adulto – ela finalmente respondeu.

- E isso é ruim?

- Não, é só que você sempre foi o Rony brincalhão, que nos animava, sempre falando a piada certa no momento de tensão, e agora...

- Esse Rony foi embora... – completei.

- Não sei, ele foi? – ela me perguntou.

- Não sei, acho que só está adormecido.

Ela suspirou.

- Acorda ele? – ela me perguntou suplicando.

Então ela não gosta do novo Rony? Ela vivia implicando comigo, dizendo que era um legume insensível, que tinha o emocional de uma colher de chá e agora ela queria o antigo Rony?

- Não é uma coisa que possa ser feita assim – eu respondi.

- Eu sei, – ela levantou da cadeira e puxou minha mão – vem quero assistir um filme...

- Acho que vou embora – eu sussurrei levantando da cadeira onde estava sentado.

- Ah – ela olhou para baixo – Ta bom.

Eu a puxei pelo braço e lhe dei um abraço, a apertando contra mim, minha mão percorrendo toda costa dela.

- O que veio fazer aqui? – ela perguntou com a voz abafada.

Levantou a cabeça olhando para mim esperançosa.

Eu apenas acariciei os cabelos dela.

- Vim tomar minha dose diária de Felix Felicis.

Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos.

Nossos rostos a centímetros de distância.

Espera aí!

Será que está esperando eu a beijar?

Não! Não pode ser.

Estamos sozinhos em sua casa.

Ninguém ao redor.

A Hermione continua com os olhos fechados.

E os lábios rosados dela tão convidativos.

É melhor agir antes que ela desista, seu imbecil.

Seguro o rosto dela com as duas mãos.

Abaixo minha cabeça de encontro à dela.

Encosto nossas testas.

Fecho meus olhos.

Aproximo nossas bocas.

Nossos lábios se roçam.

E um barulho irritante soa ao fundo.

A Hermione se afasta de mim.

Abro os olhos e vejo que ela está vermelha escarlate, tenho certeza que minhas orelhas estão da mesma cor.

E o barulho irritante soa de novo.

- Droga! – a Hermione grita indo de encontro a porta da sala a abrindo.

- Senhorita Granger que bom revê-la – exclamou um velho senhor de cabelos grisalhos e olhos azuis.

- Olá Senhor Pfeiffer – Hermione respondeu o mais educadamente que conseguiu.

- Onde estão seus pais? Faz um bom tempo que não os vejo.

Hermione me olhou meio que pedindo ajuda. Fechou os olhos e respondeu ao senhor com o rosto virado:

- Ainda trabalhando...

- Oh que pena! Quem é esse? – perguntou olhando para mim.

- Oh, é só o Rony.

Só o Rony?

- Ele é meu melhor amigo – ela continuou, parecia que queria explicar ao senhor que eu não era nada.

Melhor amigo.

Essas palavras podem matar um homem.

Não precisa de varinha, nem de feitiços.

Só de palavras e uma garota.

- Eu já vou, Hermione – anuncio caminhando até ela, lhe dando um beijo na testa – Tchau!

- Tchau! – ela sussurrou em resposta quando me viu passar ao lado do senhor ainda parado a porta.

Começo a andar em direção aos jardins procurando um lugar para aparatar sem ser visto.

Dou pequenos passos esperando.

Esperando o que?

Ela.

Ela me chamar.

Mas isso não acontece.

- Quando seus pais voltarem avise que estive aqui?

- Claro, Senhor Pfeiffer.

Só o Rony.

Só o Rony se esconde na penumbra.

Só o Rony segura fortemente a varinha na mão.

Só o Rony aparata para a casa.

Só o Rony.

* * *

_**N/B:**__ Ahhh, Completamente perfeito! Amei como Winnie adaptou essa parte do livro , quando Ed pensa ser "Só Ed", meu Merlin, mas esse cap ficou muuuito melhor que o livro! Realmente essa fic é ainda mais perfeita que a própria obra de Markus! Bem, pessoal, continuem a ler! Essa fic só fica melhor a cada capítulo ;)_

_E uma coisa é certa, Rony nunca ser só Rony, ele sempre será para nós, Rony Weasley, o personagem mais leal e mais maravilhoso de Harry Potter, pelo menos eu o vejo assim._

_**N/A:**__ Eu sei que vocês querem me azarar por causa do não beijo, mas não foi minha culpa, foi culpa do Senhor Pfeiffer...  
Mas nunca colocaria um beijo tão simples assim, meus beijos tendem a ser diferentes...  
Hahahhaha a Rose me fez rir, mentira mais perfeito que o livro do Markus Zusak? aahhashashashsa...  
Só peguei a idéia dele das mensagens e estou adaptando umas partes que gosto, como essa do "Só o Ed"... Mas a diferença é que a Audrey trata mesmo o Ed como "Só o Ed" e que nosso Rony é bem neurótico por isso o "Só o Rony" hahahaha  
_

_Quero dar boas vindas aos meus leitores novos aqui do FF, amo cada review que recebo aqui... sempre que me reconhecem no Nyah, na Floreios e Borrões ou na comunidade no Orkut perguntam se eu sou a Winnie do FF... Então tenho um carinho especial por esse site..._

_Beijinhos_


	15. O Impossível

**O Impossível**

"Pare de se lamentar" digo a mim mesmo "Você quase a beijou, devia se ater a este fato" enfatizo.

Estou no meio dos jardins esperando minha irmã chegar, o sol ainda nem nasceu. Alguma coisa me diz que ela vai vir mais cedo. Mas o pior é que não consigo parar de pensar na Hermione.

Quer dizer que para ela eu sou só o Rony?

- O que está fazendo aqui?

A Gina pergunta assim que aparece nos jardins.

Sabia que ela viria mais cedo.

- Esperando você para a gente correr – esbocei meu maior sorriso.

- Ainda não desistiu? – ela perguntou decepcionada – Cheguei mais cedo para ver se escapava de você.

- Sorte que temos mentes interligadas, pois pensei que apareceria mais cedo para escapar de mim.

- Você chama isso de sorte?

Ela começou a correr em volta da casa se alongando, eu prontamente a segui.

- Andei treinando – menti.

Minha irmã começou a rir debochadamente.

- Ai Ronald, adoro o fato de não perder o bom humor.

Ela parou a corrida e começou a se alongar.

- Ta bom, eu não vou correr, não sou estúpido de cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.

- Ótimo! Vá para dentro dormir e me deixe em paz.

- Ah não! – me espreguicei e sentei na grama – Vou ser seu treinador.

- Treinador? – perguntou indignada – Para sua informação irmãozinho, um treinador precisa saber mais do esporte do que o próprio atleta e no meu caso, você não sabe nada de corridas.

- Ta, eu posso não saber os aspectos físicos, mas eu posso te fazer correr mais rápido – respondi levantando as sobrancelhas de triunfo.

Ela parou de se alongar e olhou perplexa para mim:

- Como...como...como sabe que eu... – ela balançou negativamente a cabeça – Esquece.

Ela começou a correr em volta da casa, levantei do chão.

- Devia prender o cabelo! – gritei a vendo correr.

Gina não me escutou ou fingiu que não e continuou a correr.

- O cabelo atrapalha – insisti – Ele desvia o foco, desvia sua atenção da corrida, ou seja, diminui o ritmo.

Não sei de onde veio essa mentira, mas a Gina acreditou, pois parou de correr e usou o feitiço convocatório para pegar sua presilha no quarto e prender seu cabelo no alto.

- Não diga nada! – ela gritou apontando o dedo para mim voltando a correr.

Eu queria rir e gritar que meu plano estava dando certo, mas vesti minha melhor cara de treinador estressado e me postei no meio do caminho, impedindo ela de continuar a correr.

- Ronald! – ela gritou quando a parei.

- Escute – puxei um pomo de ouro no bolso do jeans e mostrei a ela – eu enfeiticei nosso velho pomo. Ele sempre vai voar na altura de seus olhos e sempre vai dar uma volta ao redor de casa.

- Você está dizendo que...

- Sim, que é para correr atrás dele.

- EU NÃO VOU CORRER ATRÁS DE UM POMO IDIOTA.

- Porque não? – perguntei chateado.

- Porque isso não é quadribol! Olha aqui! – ela apontou o dedo indicador em meu rosto – Isso que estou fazendo é muito sério, ok?

- Eu acredito que seja – vesti minha melhor cara de garoto serio – Esse pomo vai começar a voar mais lento, depois vai aumentando o ritmo, Gina.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

Pelo menos não gritou não é?

- Esse pomo vai te ajudará correr mais rápido – eu sorri.

Ela cruzou os braços e respondeu:

- Isso pode parecer brincadeira para você, mas é muito sério, Ronald.

- Eu acredito que seja – confirmei novamente.

- Eu sei que está fazendo isso só para eu te contar o motivo pelo o qual eu corro...

Eu neguei com a cabeça.

Droga! Ela não vai me contar.

- ...E eu sei que vou me arrepender mais tarde, mas – ela fechou os olhos e suspirou – Ok! Eu vou te contar Ronald, mas tem que me prometer parar de me encher na hora da minha corrida.

Eba! Por essa não esperava.

Tira esse sorriso de triunfo da cara Ronald, ou ela desiste de te contar.

- Eu... – ela começou a falar com dificuldade, acho que com medo de revelar seu segredo – Eu corro para... – engoliu em seco – para voltar no tempo.

- O que? – perguntei.

Ok! Por essa realmente não esperava.

- Eu quero voltar no tempo, para salvar algumas pessoas naquela guerra Rony – ela olhou para baixo evitando me encarar – pra salvar a Tonks, o Lupin e o Fred, eu vi muitos corpos, eu ajudei a recolher esses corpos...Eu sei que o uso do vira-tempo é proibido, então partindo daquele principio, se eu der um certo numero de voltas em um certo período de tempo ao redor de nossa casa, vou conseguir voltar no dia da guerra e talvez consiga salvar algumas vidas – ela parou de falar respirando forte.

Eu sabia que era loucura.

Ela sabia que era loucura.

Mas de uma forma inexplicável, ela acreditava fielmente nessa teoria maluca.

E o pior, estava tentando torná-la verdade.

- Quantas voltas em um minuto você precisa dar?

- Pelas minhas contas, umas vinte voltas por minuto.

- Hã?

Ela estava tentando o impossível do impossível.

- Ontem, por exemplo, eu só precisava dar dezenove voltas por minuto...quanto mais o tempo passar, mais voltas precisarei dar para voltar no tempo e preciso atingir minha meta o mais rápido possível, senão daqui há alguns dias vai ser impossível.

Já é impossível.

Acho que minha irmã precisa provar a realidade para finalmente ver que o que ela julga necessário é inviável.

- Eu vou te ajudar – anuncie decidido.

- Não! – ela gritou – Eu só te contei para largar do meu pé. Anda! Vá para dentro! Você vai me atrapalhar, Rony.

- Não, eu vou ver onde está falhando e posso te dar uns toques para que corra mais rápido – eu ergui o pomo – Ah! Minha idéia do pomo é boa, vai.

Ela bufou, mas ergueu os braços no ar se rendendo.

- Ok! Coloque esse pomo para funcionar.

Então eu o soltei e ele começou a dar voltas ao redor de casa com Gina em seu encalço.

Ela corria com determinação, o seguindo. E conforme o pomo aumentava de velocidade, minha irmã o acompanhava.

- Quantas voltas por minuto eu dei? – ela me perguntava toda vez que achava seu ritmo bom.

- Três – respondia sempre.

Ela voltava a correr e o pomo aumentava sua velocidade.

- Quantas agora? – me perguntava.

- Quase quatro – respondia.

E ela voltava a correr.

O sol já havia nascido, a manhã já havia passado, a tarde já tinha se arrastado, o sol estava se pondo, mas minha irmã continuava a correr.

- Quantas? – me perguntou deitando no chão arfando.

- Cinco – respondi.

- Droga! Como melhoro meu ritmo, Rony? – me questionou esperançosa.

Invente alguma coisa idiota!

- É... – olhei para seus pés – tire o tênis, o tênis não te deixa correr livremente.

- É verdade! – ela gritou arrancando seus tênis se postando de pé – É agora!

E voltou a correr atrás do pomo.

Não sei como, mas ela conseguia correr com mais força de vontade.

Talvez porque sabia que se agora não desse certo, nunca mais daria.

Ela cai.

Mas não desiste se levanta e fica a centímetros de distância do pomo.

Seus joelhos estão vermelhos e ralados.

Ela deve ter espetado seu pé em algum lugar, pois ele está todo ensopado de sangue.

Vejo a dor estampada em seu rosto.

E o sacrifício que faz até segurar o pomo em seus dedos.

Ela sorri de dor.

Sei que não é por causa dos hematomas que tem do lado de fora.

De repente, como se uma luz lhe mostrasse a verdadeira face das coisas, ela cai no chão soluçando de tanto chorar.

Ela havia enxergado a verdade.

Vi seu corpo se balançar e ouvi seus soluços por uns minutos.

- Não dá, não é? – ela perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

- Não – confirmo.

Aguardo mais uns minutos e volto a falar:

- E mesmo que desse, não é assim que as coisas funcionam Gina, se salvássemos a vida do Fred alguma coisa iria acontecer de diferente, talvez Voldemort ganharia a guerra, talvez se uma daquelas pessoas que morreram lutando pelo que achavam certo sobrevivessem, estaríamos ainda no meio do caos. As coisas são como tem que ser, um passado não pode ser mudado, nem por magia.

Ela olhou para mim com o rosto banhado de lágrimas.

- Eu só corro... – eu confirmei com a cabeça permitindo que ela prosseguisse – Só corro da tristeza Rony, só não quero que os outros se contagiem com meu desespero...

- Por isso foge do Harry?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

Gina olhou para baixo, pensei que voltaria a chorar, mas fiquei surpreso ao ver ela juntar varias pedras na mão, levantar do chão e me olhar furiosa.

- Você - sabia - o - tempo - inteiro – pontuava cada palavras com uma pedra jogada em mim – Que - era - impossível - o - que - eu - estava - fazendo.

- Ai! – eu tentava desviar – Mas se falasse ia ficar brava.

- Há Há – ela riu sarcástica e pegou mais um monte de pedras – você - me - fez - machucar - os - joelhos.

Nessa altura da fúria de minha irmã, já estava correndo fugindo das pedras.

- Me - fez - cortar - o - pé.

Não sei como é possível, mas Gina tinha disposição para correr mais rápido do que eu.

Eu?

Bom, eu ria e esquecia a dor que as pedras causavam quando batiam em minha pele.

Afinal,

Minha irmã voltou!

* * *

_**N/B:**__ Perdoe-me, mas quando li que ela corria pra voltar no tempo, eu ri! Hahahahaha, mas uma pergunta, pra quê correr? N__ão era mais fácil pegar uma vassoura e voar rápido? bem, acho que isso tem haver com o fato de ela querer fugir... hahaha, Rony correndo das pedradas... Se Hermione o visse agora, veria que ele continua sendo o seu velho Rony, só que em uma mistura de imaturo com brincalhão..._

_**N/A:**__ gente essa idéia do correr pra voltar no tempo roubei totalmente do filme do Superman, aquele antigo mesmo... No caso ele voa em volta do planeta pra voltar no tempo. Eu poderia colocar ela em cima de uma vassoura, mas não tinha muita lógica, não é a velocidade que é essencial nesse desafio maluco da Gina, é o esforço em si srrsrrs_

_beijinhos_


	16. Um telefonema

**Um telefonema**

- Mione?

- Rony é você?

- Sim, sou eu.

- Onde está? – a voz dela surpresa questionou.

- Bom, eu fui até uma cabine que tem feletone na Londres trouxa, ai olhei um livro cheio de nomes e números. Procurei por Granger, errei umas cinco vezes até acertar e bom...você atendeu.

Pude ouvir um pequeno riso da voz vinda do fone.

- Você é louco e eu amei isso – ela disse.

- Amou? – eu sorri e encostei na cabine vermelha, escorregando devagar até chegar no chão e sentar.

- O que fez hoje? – ela perguntou fugindo de meu questionamento.

- Salvei a Gina.

- Completou sua missão?

- Ahan.

- Que bom, Rony.

- E você? Me conte seu dia.

- Bom, acordei, tomei café da manhã, chequei meus e-mails, esperei o telefone tocar, li um pouco, almocei, chequei meus e-mails, esperei o telefone tocar, li um pouco, jantei, chequei meus e-mails, esperei o telefone tocar, e você ligou. O ponto alto do meu dia.

O ponto alto do seu dia?

Não pude deixar de sorrir.

- Pensei que ia vir aqui hoje – ela continuou – porque não veio?

Como responde-la que estava com medo?

Como responde-la que estava com receio?

Como responde-la que estava chateado?

Com medo dela não ter gostado do fato de eu quase a tê-la beijado ontem.

Com receio da nossa amizade ter acabado por causa desse quase ato estúpido.

Chateado pelo "Só o Rony" que ouvi sair de sua boca.

- Eu só... – comecei a responde-la – eu só queria fazer uma surpresa.

Ela suspirou e não disse nada.

- Sabe Mi – voltei a dizer bem baixinho – às vezes eu queria te dizer umas coisas.

- Que coisas? – questionou curiosa.

- Coisas que rodeiam a minha mente o tempo inteiro, coisas sobre nós dois...

- Diga – me implorou.

- Tenho medo – confessei.

- É mais fácil pelo telefone – ela me encorajou.

- Acho que não está na hora ainda Mi, acho que preciso percorrer uma etapa de cada vez, sabe?

- Sei sim – ela disse tão baixo que quase não identifiquei suas palavras.

- Sabe aquele sentimento que te consome inteiro? Que o tempo todo quer sair mas que não sai por receio?

- Hum?

- Então...o que eu faço?

Fechei os olhos, para me concentrar nas palavras dela.

- Deixe esse sentimento sair – ela disse firme.

- E se eu fizer besteira?

Ela riu.

- Ai Rony...

Fiquei ouvindo o nada e esperando, até que ela rompeu o silêncio.

- Desculpe pelo "Só o Rony", você nunca foi só o Rony.

Suspirei aliviado e respondi:

- Que bom...Acho que vou desligar.

- Vem aqui amanhã? – ela prontamente perguntou.

- Ok.

- Vem mesmo?

- Vou...Tchau Mione.

- Tchau Rony.

E voltei a esperar.

- Desliga – a voz dela ecoou do fone.

- Já já desligo.

Ela riu.

- A gente está parecendo um casal de... – e então Hermione parou de falar.

- É difícil falar não é?

- Aí Rony...

- Tchau Mi – voltei a despedir.

- Tchau – ela sussurrou.

E voltei a esperar.

- Como que desliga esse negócio? – pergunto segundos depois.

Escuto a risada gostosa dela.

- É só colocar no lugar que estava.

- Hum, agora aprendi, vou desligar mesmo, até amanhã.

- Até amanhã.

- Tchau de verdade.

- Tchau de verdade – ela repetiu rindo.

- Eu te... – ouvi um tu tu tu – Amo!

Minha frase finalmente saiu quando ela não estava ouvindo.

* * *

_**N/B:** Hahahahaha, "como se desliga essa coisa?" , não é a menos que ele demorou tanto pra desligar =P_

_Nhaa, que fofo, capítulo tão lindo e ao mesmo tempo impossível de não rir!_

_Viu Rony? Você não é só Rony! É mais que isso ;)_

_Bem, espero que um dia você aprenda a falar telefone direito e não feletone!_

_**N/A:** Acho que esse é o cap mais bobo de todos_  
_Ele marca o meio da fic e o Fim dos peões na frente dos títulos... (sim existe peões na frente dos totulos mas o FF não permite que eu coloque símbolos)_  
_Vou postar um trailer do que está por vir agora:_

_Tempos dificieis para Ronald Weasley!_

_A garota dos meus sonhos passou a mão por todo meu rosto analisando cada ruga e cada olheira que tinha surgido._

_- São as mensagens não é? – ela suspirou – Que estão te deixando assim._

_xx_

_- Ronald! – escuto um berro ao longe e olho para baixo._

_E a vejo._

_- NÃO! – ela grita._

_xx_

_Cai desacordado no chão pelo feitiço estuporante._

_xx_

_O liquido vermelho berrante escorre no meu rosto e sinto seu gosto quando atravessa minha boca._

_Estão me arrastando pelo chão de cimento._

_Minha cabeça pende, não consigo sustentar meu pescoço._

_- Por favor – sussurro – Vocês não machucaram a Hermione, machucaram?_

_- Será que você ainda não sacou a parada Ronald? Agente está aqui para te mostrar que isso é muito maior do que imagina._


	17. Marvin e Miller

**Marvin e Miller**

Me olho no reflexo da cabine telefônica.

Estou com imensas olheiras.

Era de se esperar, pois não durmo direito há tempos.

Na verdade não sei o que é dormir desde o sexto ano em Hogwarts.

Minha costas estão quebradas, minhas pernas acabadas, isso porque quem correu o dia todo foi a Gina e não eu.

Acabei de ouvir a voz da Mione.

O que é um verdadeiro estimulante.

Queria resolver as coisas pendentes entre nós dois, mas há um buraco enorme que nos separa. A dor.

E ela me disse que meu telefone foi o ponto alto de seu dia.

Não posso deixar de sorrir enquanto caminho pelas ruas da Londres Trouxa procurando um beco escuro para aparatar sem ser visto.

Acho que vou aparatar para a casa dela, a Hermione vai ficar tão surpresa que vai me dar um beijo na boca e vou retribuir de tal forma a levantando do chão.

"_Não Ronald, VOCÊ vai tomar a iniciativa de beijá-la. Ela espera isso"_

"_Ela espera isso?"_

"_É lógico que ela espera isso"._

Até começo a assobiar uma música andando com as mãos no bolso do jeans.

Estou feliz e acho que finalmente hoje vou chegar em casa e dormir, como não durmo a meses. Se tiver mais sorte à próxima carta vai estar em cima do meu travesseiro com a peça de xadrez me dizendo qual a próxima pessoa que devo salvar.

Foi neste momento glorioso de meu dia que aconteceu.

Sabe aquela teoria maluca que diz que os acidentes acontecem quando tudo parece bem?

Quando tudo está perfeito?

Desta forma, enquanto andava distraído na rua deserta da Londres Trouxa, não me dei conta que estava sendo seguido por dois caras.

Eles andavam sorrateiros em minhas costas e só pude notá-los quando passei ao lado de um poste e vi suas sombras projetadas na parede.

Parei de chofre e eles, notando que os havia visto, levantaram a varinha apontando para mim. Apalpei meu bolso do jeans me virando.

Só pude ver a luz vermelha lançada das duas varinhas me acertarem no peito.

Cai desacordado no chão pelo feitiço estuporante.

xx

Acordo com pingos caindo em minha testa.

O liquido vermelho berrante escorre no meu rosto e sinto seu gosto quando atravessa minha boca.

Ketchup.

Ketchup?

Estou deitado no chão duro de um lugar escuro, olho para cima e vejo uma mesa.

Estou deitado debaixo dessa mesa.

Vejo duas pernas e um cara sentado numa cadeira, na sua mão , lá em cima vejo um sanduíche.

Bom já sei de onde veio o Ketchup.

Tento me levantar, mas não consigo.

Parece que tem uma força invisível que me prende no chão.

Meus olhos estão fechando.

Caio na besteira de tentar me lembrar do que aconteceu.

Minha mente vai se desligando, se transportando.

Para o sono.

Sei que estou totalmente indefeso, procuro minha varinha no bolso e não a encontro.

Mergulho bem no fundo de mim mesmo, me sinto preso, sem saída.

Sinto uma mão me puxar.

Está me arrastando pelo chão de cimento.

Me colocam encostado numa parede.

A luz quase me cega quando resolvo abrir os olhos.

Minha cabeça pende, não consigo sustentar meu pescoço.

Vejo dois vultos se aproximarem de mim.

Eles estão sorrindo.

Sorrindo dentro de mascaras de lã.

Eles dizem:

- Oi Rony.

- Como está se sentindo, Rony?

Tento me focar nos últimos acontecimentos e lembro dela.

- Cadê a Hermione? O que fizeram com ela?

- Quem é essa? – um pergunta.

- Deve ser aquela que ele conversava no aparelho trouxa – o outro responde erguendo suas mascara até o nariz deixando a boca à mostra para uma grande mordida no sanduíche.

- É telefone – eu digo – O aparelho trouxa.

- Quem liga para o nome? – um pergunta.

- Ele deve estar paquerando uma garota trouxa – o outro responde dando outra mordida no sanduíche.

- Olha aqui! – eu grito minha cabeça lateja de dor – Sendo trouxa ou não, ela está bem?

- Marvin – um diz tranquilamente – Não estou gostando do tom do Rony, ta meio... – ele para tentando achar a palavra correta – É meio...

- Ranzinza?

- Não.

- Depreciativo?

- Que palavra bonita, mas não... – ele encontra a palavra afinal – É meio desrespeitoso.

Ele olha para mim com os olhos estreitos dando a entender que devia respeitá-lo ou então ele ia encontrar a Hermione para matá-la.

"Isso! Seu estúpido!" digo a mim mesmo por pensamento " Porque tinha que falar o nome da Mione em voz alta?"

- Por favor – sussurro – Vocês não machucaram a Hermione, machucaram?

O tal do Marvin se abaixa.

Ele balança a cabeça negando.

- Não.

A melhor palavra que já ouvi a vida.

E os dois caem na gargalhada.

- Imagine Miller – o Marvin diz entre risos – Como vamos machucá-la se nunca a vimos?

- Ah deve ser o instinto namorado protetor do nosso mensageiro, Marvin.

Mensageiro?

Então esse circo todo tem relação com as Mensagens?

- Onde estou? – pergunto os fazendo parar de rir.

- No meu humilde apartamento – o Marvin responde.

- São vocês que... me mandam as mensagens?

Bom eu tinha que arriscar.

E os dois voltam a cair na gargalhada.

Acho que não são eles.

- Quem mandou vocês essa noite?

A pergunta os faz calar a boca pela segunda vez e o tal do Miller responde:

- Quem nos mandou? – consigo ver suas sobrancelhas se erguerem atrás da máscara – Boa tentativa Rony, mas você sabe muito bem que não podemos dizer. Só fazemos o serviço e pegamos nossos galeões.

- Vocês ganham dinheiro? – eu questiono – Porque que eu que completo essas missões, não ganho nada?

Pronto!

Acabo de levar um belo de um tapa na cara.

- Pare de reclamar, Ronald! Cada um aqui tem uma obrigação diferente. Todos trabalhando para o bem da Humanidade.

- Que lindo Marvin – diz o outro – Repete o fim?

- Como foi mesmo? Para o bem da...

Ele franze a testa tentando lembrar.

- Humanidade – digo.

- O que Rony?

- Humanidade.

- Isso – ele afirma – me empresta uma pena para anotar? – me pergunta.

- Não tenho nenhuma pena – respondo assustado.

Definitivamente não são esses caras que me mandam as Mensagens.

- Cara vamos dizer logo a ele? Essa máscara esta pinicando – o Miller fala.

- Ah é mesmo peraí que tenho anotado.

O tal do Marvin tira um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso e começa a ler:

- Muito bem, até agora está se saindo bem, mas cuidado, pois as coisas tendem a piorar.

Ele termina de ler e me entrega minha varinha.

- Pode ir para a sua casa, a próxima Mensagem está lá – diz o Marvin.

- É só isso? – eu pergunto me levantando da onde estava sentado – Me trazem até aqui para dizer isso?

Na realidade eu queria gritar "Toda essa palhaçada para absolutamente nada?", mas sou covarde, vai que eles me azaram ou sei lá o que.

- Será que você não sacou a parada, Ronald? – pergunta o Miller – Agente está aqui para te mostrar que isso é muito maior do que imagina. Maior do que possa imaginar. Ande vá para sua casa.

Mas eu não consigo me mover

Fica lá parado pensando na parada toda.

- Cara anda! – grita o Marvin – Agente tem outros caras para passar a mensagem, ou pensou que só você estava recebendo peças de xadrez por uma coruja?

"Não é só eu" pensei antes de segurar fortemente a varinha para aparatar.

- Boa sorte – é o que escuto antes de surgir em casa totalmente abalado.

* * *

_**N/B:** Adaptação perfeita do livro! Uma pena que não teve a parte dos "Somos civilizados!", mas como isso aconteceu no apartamento de um deles, então não faria sentido XP_

_Bem, mas parando de falar de "Eu sou o mensageiro" e voltando a "Mensagens", o capítulo ficou perfeito não? Dá pra dar umas boas gargalhadas, pelo menos eu dei! KETCHUP? Winnie! Você me assusta com o sangue, que na verdade é Ketchup? hahahahahahaha_

_**N/A:** Acho que assustei vocês com a previa pra vim com esse cap bem comédia..._  
_Eu amo os dois capangas bobos do "Eu sou o mensageiro" fiz dois capangas bobos pra cá também..._  
_Bom digamos que oRony vai ficar bem maluco agora por conta de informações que recebeu nesse cap..._


	18. O Cavalo

**O cavalo**

Eu estou suando frio.

Parece que tenho trinta anos.

Estou horrível.

Resolvo ir para o banheiro tomar um banho.

Fico quase uma hora sentindo a água quente escorrer no meu corpo.

E fico pensando.

Pensando em tudo.

"Isso é muito maior do que imagina"

"Ainda não sacou a para, Ronald?".

"Ou pensou que só você que está recebendo peças de xadrez por uma coruja?"

Cara eu jurava que era alguém da minha casa que estava mandando essas mensagens, mas agora...

No momento estou realmente morrendo de medo da carta que provavelmente está no meu quarto.

"Para o bem da humanidade"

Meu pensamento grita.

"Pare de ser covarde, Ronald!"

Ordeno a mim mesmo e começo a colocar meu pijama me preparando para dormir.

Ando a passos curtos em direção ao meu quarto. Abro a porta devagar e o envelope branco brilha em cima da cama.

"Para o bem da humanidade"

Meu pensamento grita novamente.

Sento no colchão e pego o envelope na mão.

Quase rasgo o pedaço de pergaminho de tanto tremer quando resolvo abrir.

Cai um cavalo preto.

O pego na mão e vejo o "RW" brilhar em baixo.

"Para o bem da humanidade"

Meu pensamento volta a gritar.

Pego o pedaço de pergaminho e vejo a mesma letra de sempre.

Começo a ler:

"Caro Ronald,

Se você estiver lendo esta carta provavelmente está tudo bem. Tomara que Miller e Marvin tenham mencionado que estamos satisfeitos com seu progresso.

Agora novos desafios aguardam.

Uma peça maior

O cavalo tem um bom valor num jogo de xadrez.

Não deixe que essa peça se perca.

O menino que nos salvou"

O Harry.

O cavalo é o Harry

"Para o bem da humanidade"

"Eu já sei" respondo.

"Salve o menino que nos salvou Ronald"

"Como?" pergunto "Se não faço idéia qual é o problema do meu melhor amigo?"

"Encontre a resposta para o bem da humanidade"

Para o bem da humanidade.

Maldita frase!

Um peso enorme nas minhas costas que eu pensei que não existisse.

A mensagem do meu pai era clara: tinha que fazê-lo sair daquela garagem.

Com o Percy teria que fazê-lo parar de encontrar a resposta impossível.

Com a Gina fazê-la parar de correr do que quer que ela corresse.

Mas o Harry...

Não faço idéia do que tenho de libertá-lo.

Tenho um pressentimento diferente com ele. Parece que o negócio sempre esteve por perto e eu nunca percebi. Devo ver o negócio todo dia, mas existe uma grande diferença entre ver e encontrar.

De alguma forma, Harry precisa de mim.

Só não sei o que fazer.

Repasso tudo mentalmente: o que ele disse nos últimos tempos e o que ele fez.

E então me lembro: É claro! A casa! Sua estúpida idéia de se mudar daqui.

O duro é descobrir para onde quer se mudar, tem haver com o lugar, eu sinto isso.

Penso em táticas de como tirar essa informação do Harry.

Primeiro: discutir com ele.

Esta é mole, é só falar que ele esta ocupando espaço demais aqui em casa e que ninguém agüenta mais seu mau humor.

O perigo é o Harry ficar com tanto ódio e me deixar falando sozinho, no escuro, sem descobrir porcaria nenhuma. Seria um desastre.

Segundo: Usar Veritaserum.

Eu colocaria um pouco da poção no seu copo, ele bebe sem perceber, eu começo a fazer as perguntas e ganho as respostas, fácil, fácil.

O problema é que o Harry iria ficar com raiva quando o efeito da poção passa-se e depois com certeza não conseguiria solucionar seu problema.

Outro problema é que não tenho essa poção e nem me atrevo a prepará-la.

Terceiro: Perguntar na lata.

É a opção mais insana, ele pode simplesmente virar a cara e não me responder e aí minha missão inteira vai por água a baixo.

Mas por outro lado.

É honesta, direta e consideravelmente simples. Ou dá certo ou não dá, só depende muito mais de agir no momento certo, do que de qualquer outra coisa.

Eu vou ter que pensar muito antes de usar qualquer uma delas. Mas o que eu não contava era com uma quarta opção na manhã seguinte:

- Oi Rony – a Gina me cumprimentou no café da manhã.

- Não vai correr hoje? – não pude deixar de perguntar.

Ela olhou para baixo e sussurrou:

- Cale a boca.

Eu sorri.

- Não vai se mudar de casa, não? – ela perguntou displicentemente.

- Que?

- Ah, você sabe, já tem dezoito anos Rony, a Mione está na casa dela, o Harry procurando uma e você não vai fazer nada? Só vai ficar aqui morgando o resto da vida?

"Se mudar é isso!"

- Gina você é um gênio! – eu disse levantando da cadeira e seguindo parafora procurando o Harry.

- Só agora percebeu? – ouvi o grito sarcástico de minha irmã ao longe.

- Oi Harry – disse assim que o encontrei perto do lago olhando pro nada.

- Você tem aquela sensação que os dias não passam mas sim se arrastam?

- É – eu confirmei sem ouvir direito o que ele falou – Escuta cara! Me ajuda a procurar uma casa?

Sorri para ele quando me melhor amigo me olhou confuso.

Era agora ou nunca.

- Pra você morar?

- É.

- Em que lugar?

- Ah, não sei cara! Talvez no mesmo lugar que pretende morar – tentei parecer desinteressado.

- Em Godric's Hollow's?

Foi mais fácil que ganhar detenções do Snape.

* * *

_**N/B:** Definitivamente, tirar informações de Harry é muito fácil, meu deus, nem acredito que ele caiu naquilo! Hahahaha_

_**N/A:** Quero dizer que fico tão feliz quando leio reviews dizendo que se interessaram pelo livro "Eu sou o mensageiro" e o leram por causa dessa Fic..._

_Muitíssimo Obrigada!_

_O proximo capítulo é bem tenso. É o mais tenso da fic inteira eu arrisco dizer..._

_beijinhos_


	19. Descontando a raiva

**Descontando a raiva**

Estou na sacada de um prédio da Londres Trouxa. Está escuro e grossas gotas de chuva caem me molhando por inteiro. Um clarão no céu anuncia que a tempestade irá piorar.

- Ronald! – escuto um berro ao longe e olho para baixo.

E a vejo.

Ela não é mais que um pontinho no meio da rua, mas mesmo assim a reconheço.

- O que está fazendo? – Hermione pergunta urrando.

- É para o bem da humanidade – eu sussurro me aproximando da beirada e abrindo meus braços.

- NÃO! – ela grita enquanto fecho os olhos e me inclino saltando do chão para o nada. Me sinto voando e livre.

Me permito sorrir um segundo.

- Rony!

Abro os olhos assustado com o coração disparado.

Pesadelo!

Porcaria de pesadelo!

- Que bom que acordou – uma voz suave vinda da porta do meu quarto ecoou.

Essa voz.

Cara como meu coração salta forte só por causa da voz dela.

- Bom dia, Rony.

- Bom dia, Mione.

Eu sento na cama me descobrindo e coçando os olhos, bato a mão do meu lado pedindo para que ela se sente ali.

Precisava de uma coisa dela.

Assim que a Hermione sentou-se do meu lado a abracei.

- Que foi? – ela perguntou no meu ouvido sussurrando.

- Pesadelo – respondo apenas a trazendo mais junto de mim.

- Toda vez que tiver um pesadelo vai me abraçar forte assim?

- Provavelmente mais.

Ela riu e saiu dos meus braços.

A garota dos meus sonhos passou a mão por todo meu rosto analisando cada ruga e cada olheira que tinham surgidos.

- São as mensagens, não é? – ela suspirou – Que estão te deixando assim?

- Sim – eu confirmei.

- Você está acabado, Rony – ela fechou os olhos e deitou a cabeça no meu peito – Acho melhor parar de fazer essas missões.

- NÃO! – eu gritei a assustando – Desculpe, não posso.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou saindo de meus braços e olhando em meus olhos.

"É para o bem da humanidade" – respondi por pensamento.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – fujo de sua pergunta.

- Pensei em passar um dia aqui na Toca, lá em casa é tão horrível ficar solitária e tenho certeza que o telefone sobrevive um dia sem mim para atendê-lo.

- Eu e o Harry vamos procurar casas em Godric's Hollow.

- Godric's Hollow?

- Estranho, não é? Mas é lá que ele pretende morar e bom até que gostei da idéia de morar lá também. Quer ir com a gente?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

Aparatamos os três de mãos dadas, a Hermione no meio como nos tempos que caçávamos horcruxes.

Eu nunca havia estado na aldeia antes, estávamos parados numa estradinha de pedra, o sol no alto do céu anunciava que estávamos no meio do dia. Havia chalés idênticos por toda extensão.

- Um desses chalés tem que estar a venda – eu disse olhando por toda rua vendo diversas casas até se perder de vista.

- E de fato está – Hermione ergueu a mão apontando um específico na cor amarela.

Nós três nos aproximamos dele e vimos uma enorme placa com os dizeres: "A venda".

- Outro para você, Rony – Hermione mostrou o chalé do lado direito na cor marrom com outra placa anunciando que estava a venda.

Harry analisava a frente de sua suposta casa ignorando nós dois.

- Ah! Mas eu não vou querer morar sozinho – eu disse sorrindo para ela – É mais para depois de me casar.

- E quem vai ser a doida de cometer a loucura de se casar com você? – ela perguntou mordendo os lábios.

Eu sabia que era ela.

Ela sabia que era ela.

Mas sabe aquele jogo do "Vamos falar de nós mesmos na terceira pessoa"? Estávamos fazendo isso.

Eu engoli em seco criando coragem de falar umas palavras em voz alta.

- Eu acho que ela nem sabe, mas ela tem cabelos esvoaçantes e é obcecada por livros, é meio irritante, mas eu gosto.

- Acho que conheço ela – Hermione respondeu com um sorriso enorme e com seus olhos brilhando.

- Qual o problema de vocês dois? – o Harry gritou se aproximando de nós – Isso aqui não é um passeio, estão entendendo?

- Harry... – Hermione começou.

- Não fala nada! Vai defendê-lo! Estou de saco cheio disso tudo! – ele começou a andar pela calçada procurando outras casas.

- Não ligue para ele – eu disse pra Mione.

O rosto dela estava triste.

Droga é tão difícil arrancar um sorriso dela, o Harry vem e estraga tudo.

Estiquei meu braço como um pedido mudo para que ela segurasse e quando ela assim o fez caminhamos juntos atrás do meu melhor amigo, que agora pegava gravetos no chão e jogava com toda sua força para cima.

Ele fazia isso o tempo inteiro.

Acho que tentava descontar sua raiva.

- É o Harry, não é? – ela me perguntou.

Eu sabia que Hermione falava das mensagens.

- Sim, é ele.

- E esse passeio procurando casas em Godric's Hallow tem a ver com a solução do problema?

- Eu achei que tivesse, mas agora...

- Ele ta com raiva – ela constatou.

- Do que? – questionei.

- Do mundo?

- Não – eu disse.

- Ele se sente culpado...

- Do que? – volto a questionar.

- Pelas mortes na guerra. Pensa Rony, se o Harry não tivesse sobrevivido ao Avada Kedavra aquelas mortes na guerra não teriam acontecido, todas pessoas que se sacrificaram lutando contra Voldemort talvez não estivessem perdido seus entes queridos. Ele acha que toda dor no mundo é culpa dele, por isso a raiva.

- Isso é ridículo.

- Eu sei, só que o Harry não consegue enxergar a verdade.

- Preciso descobrir um jeito de fazer ele enxergar – disse mais para mim mesmo.

Hermione me olhava apreensiva.

- Não vai fazer besteira para concluir mais uma missão.

Eu não respondi.

Já sabia o que teria que ser feito com o Harry.

Teria que fazer ele mesmo admitir que não era culpado e já sabia como.

O problema é que a Hermione não podia estar presente.

- Mione, estou morrendo de fome, vai ali naquele mercadinho comprar alguma coisa para mim? – eu lhe entreguei uns sicles apontando um armazém na esquina.

Estávamos no cemitério, o Harry quis ver seus pais, eu nunca estive aqui mas depois de ver meu amigo olhar carrancudo para o túmulo deles, sei que essa missão vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava.

- O que está tramando? – Hermione perguntou sussurrando para o Harry não ouvir.

- Nada, só estou com fome, juro – levantei a mão no ar aberta – Ah! Hermione! Estamos andando atrás de casas há muito tempo, não posso ficar com fome?

Ela pegou o dinheiro da minha mão sendo vencida.

- Seja o que for que vá fazer para ajudar o Harry faça rápido. Volto em dez minutos.

Vejo a Hermione andar a passos curtos para fora do cemitério.

É realmente impossível enganá-la.

Preciso ser rápido.

- Seus pais devem ter pena de você – eu disse.

O Harry olhou para mim confuso.

- É, sabe? Pena? Afinal todos achavam que você era o eleito e no fim deixou um monte morrer a custo de nada – continuei falando o mais normal possível que consegui.

- Como é que é? – Harry perguntou indignado.

- Oras Harry! Vamos ser sincero, você não fez muita coisa na guerra, não é? Destruiu uma Horcrux apenas e ainda foi com doze anos quando não sabia o que era Horcrux e depois fez o que? Derrotou Voldemort com um Expelliarmus... Expelliarmus?

Podia ver meu amigo fungando, seus olhos estreitos, suas mãos fechadas.

- Acho que se você não fosse o verdadeiro proprietário da varinha das varinhas nunca o teria derrotado. Expelliarmus? – eu ri debochando dele.

O Harry estava cada vez mais nervoso.

Chego perto do meu amigo e o agarro pelo colarinho.

- Sabe Harry. Às vezes eu penso que deve pagar por todo mal que fez a nós.

Tento parecer que estou fora de mim. Arrasto o Harry e o encosto em uma árvore e lhe meto um soco na cara.

Cara! Que dor.

Acho que os ossos de minha mão foram embora.

Vejo o nariz do meu melhor amigo começar a sangrar.

Vejo a fúria perpassar em seu rosto.

Sinto ele me empurrar.

E finalmente sinto a mão do Harry ir de encontro ao meu rosto.

- Você não sabe o que eu fiz quando fui naquela floresta!

Sinto o gosto de sangue na minha boca.

Sinto meu melhor amigo me empurrar me fazendo cair no chão.

- Não deve ter sido nada demais já que voltou vivo de lá – voltei a provocá-lo.

Teria que arrancar o que queria do Harry a qualquer custo.

Sinto os hematomas aparecendo nas costelas e no estomago.

- Eu perdi meus pais, meu padrinho, eu não tenho família e tudo por causa de um cara sem amor próprio.

Harry dizia cada palavra com um chute lançado contra mim no chão.

- Eu não queria que tivesse acontecido aquelas mortes todas. Não queria que...

- O QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO! – escutei o grito da Hermione.

Ela havia voltado.

Olhei para o lado que havia escutado a voz e a vi levantando a varinha:

- Protego!

E um escudo invisível me separou do Harry.

Droga!

- Eu nunca quis ser o eleito. Nunca quis ser aquele que deveria derrotar Voldemort... – Harry continuava a urrar nervoso, mas agora metia as mãos fechadas no protego.

- Sério? – perguntei sarcástico.

- Eu não tive culpa naquelas mortes!

Ele finalmente pronunciou.

- Isso! – confirmei feliz.

- NÃO TIVE CULPA!

Eu levantei com dificuldade do chão.

- Não, não teve Harry.

Olhei para a Hermione e reparei que ela estava aflita esperando o desfecho.

- Espera ai! – o Harry disse passando a mão pelos cabelos tentando voltar a si – Isso foi de propósito.

- Foi – eu sorri sentindo todos meus ossos quebrados.

- Você é maluco?

- Ele é – confirmou a Hermione com a voz chorosa.

- Não! – eu gritei e minha cabeça latejou de dor – Só tinha que completar minha missão.

Harry olhou para mim intrigado e de repente parecia ter lembrado de algo.

- Aquele lance do 007 era verdade?

- Que? – perguntei confuso.

- Aquele negócio de mensagens com missões e peças de xadrez.

- Ah sim! E você era minha nova missão.

- E completou ela? – ele questionou.

- Não sei, completei? – voltei à pergunta para ele.

Ele bufou e olhou para baixo.

- Eu sei que não tive culpa de nada, ok? Eu sei.

- Então eu completei.

Olhei para a Hermione e a vi retirar o feitiço de proteção.

- Obrigado – o Harry me agradeceu antes de me puxar para um abraço.

- Vocês dois são dois bobos – ouvi a voz chorosa da Hermione ecoar antes de sentir seus braços envolta de mim num abraço triplo.

* * *

_**N/B:**__ Meu Deus! Sabia que o capítulo teria socos, mas n__ão pensei que seria tão tenso! Ahh, AMEI!_

_Aposto que esse último abraço deve ter sido dolorido para Rony, com os ossos todo quebrados e etc..._

_Finalmente Harry percebeu que não tem culpa de nada ;)_

_**N/A:**__ O cap foi tenso eu sei... O próximo tem Harry e Gina (sou péssima escrevendo eles)  
Obrigada por não me abandonarem..._

beijinhos


	20. Mudança

**Mudança**

- Ai Hermione!

- É bom que doa mesmo.

Estávamos nos jardins de casa, eu deitado no colo da Hermione e ela aplicando

pequenas gotas de _ditamno_ em meus machucados visíveis.

- Enfiar a verdade ao Harry através de socos? Isso foi horrível Rony!

- Mas deu certo – eu sorri.

- Eu quero falar umas coisas, e como agora você parou de fugir, por favor, me escute?

A voz era do Harry, ele e minha irmã estavam na beira do lago. A Gina estava com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo e com a cabeça abaixada, escondendo seu rosto como se estivesse com vergonha.

- Posso dizer? – Harry pediu gentilmente.

Gina limitou-se a sacudir afirmativamente a cabeça.

- Eu tinha aquela falsa sensação de que as coisas mudariam logo depois que Voldemort morresse... – Harry falava com os olhos fechados, como se lesse as palavras em sua mente – Ledo engano – ele fungou.

Gina virou seu rosto o encarando e o menino que sobreviveu duas vezes voltou a falar:

- Tem uma frase famosa que diz: "Quanto mais às coisas mudam mais permanecem iguais" e isso se enquadra a mim. Eu sempre soube que as mortes na guerra não eram minha culpa mas eu era incapaz de enxergar, como na época da morte do Sirius. Sempre minha culpa, sempre! Mas sabe? Agora sei o porquê – ele se permitiu sorrir e abriu seus olhos – Eu queria permanecer imóvel, na penumbra, no meu esconderijo, que era a culpa. Vai que saísse dessa redoma de dor e o outro lado fosse pior. Como se eu fosse um viciado, onde o medo de dar um passo ao desconhecido me impedia de prosseguir e isso me matava aos poucos.

Cara! Eu nunca vi o Harry falar bonito desse jeito e acho que é por isso que minha irmã deixou que lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos.

- Sabe Gina, o problema é que me permitir amar as pessoas, e esse sentimento estragou tudo – minha irmã enrugou a testa e sacudiu a cabeça – Eu devia saber, que nessa guerra que eu tive que entrar, iria me fazer perder. E eu digo perder em vários aspectos, perder pessoas, perder a inocência, perder minha esperança. Mas mesmo assim, depois de tudo, eu achei que as coisas iam finalmente se resolverem, mas eu acabei me encasulando por causa da culpa.

- Harry – Gina sussurrou.

- Mas mesmo que o "amor" tenha me colocado no escuro e cego pela culpa, foi esse mesmo sentimento idiota que está me fazendo mudar. Eu tenho medo da mudança, eu a temo. Mas eu decidi e essa mudança que comecei a fazer hoje, e vou continuar com sua ajuda, é tudo. E sabe? Eu cruzei a linha do receio e posso dizer que esse lado, é bem melhor do que onde eu estava.

Ele terminou sorrindo.

A Gina mordeu os lábios passando seus dedos em seu rosto limpando às lágrimas.

Ela suspirou.

Dava para ver que provavelmente iria bombardear meu amigo. Gina era assim.

- Você é sempre o herói. – Gina disse encarando os olhos verdes de Harry, os olhos dele também estavam lacrimosos. – Sempre o herói que escolhe entre o certo e não entre o que quer.

- Gina... – Harry tentou.

Coitado dele, minha irmã agora vai fazer com que ele se sinta um idiota. Eu sei. Ela sempre fez isso comigo. Gina é daquelas: "Tem certeza que vai mexer comigo? Posso te deixar no chão". Às vezes penso se ela não usa isso como um escudo.

Não! Ela realmente é assim...

- Harry... Você falou e agora é minha vez. – Ele se calou na hora, quem não se calaria com essa voz da Gina? Ela continuou. – Como não percebeu que eu queria fazer o mesmo?

- Como assim?

- Eu estava fazendo o certo. Me manter distante de você era o certo. – Gina disse segurando as lágrimas, ela quase nunca chorava.

- Como poderia ser o certo?

- Harry eu não queria ver a minha tristeza te contaminando. Eu iria acabar me culpando, te culpando, culpando o mundo. E a sua dor já era suficientemente grande para ainda compartilhar a minha. – Gina suspirou. – Como pode ser tão inteligente para derrotar o Lorde das Trevas e tão burro para decifrar um simples sentimento.

- Nunca fui bom com isso. – Harry admitiu.

- Eu fugia de você, porque queria fugir de mim e do meu doce e terrível desejo de te ter sempre. Como pode ter sido tão idiota?

- Desculpa Gina. – Harry ao sabia, mas minha irmã já tinha lhe desculpado.

- Posso deixar essa desculpa mais interessante? – ela levantou a sobrancelhas sorrindo.

- Como?

E então ela jogou seus braços envolta do pescoço do Harry selando seus lábios, o impacto do abraço foi tão grande que meu melhor amigo se desequilibrou caindo na água. Ambos entretanto fingiram não notar o ocorrido e continuaram a se beijar, deitados na água rasa do lago, ambos ensopados.

- Eu levaria mil socos só pra ver as coisas voltarem a seu eixo, como agora – eu disse sorrindo olhando para a Mione que observava a cena dos namorados.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas e me olhou sorrindo:

- Eu parei de tentar imaginar o futuro.

- Hã?

O que ela está tentado dizer.

- Sabe Rony sinceramente, agente se preocupa com o futuro, planeja o futuro, idealiza o futuro. Agente imagina como se isso fosse realmente acontecer, mas quando ele se revela é de um jeito inimaginável, como agora. Quem diria que Ronald Weasley, possessivo e ciumento, estivesse sorrindo olhando sua irmã beijar seu amigo, sem ao menos o ameaçar de morte.

Ela sorriu e eu deixei um pequeno riso escapar.

Me ajeitei no colo dela e fechei os olhos.

- Eu vivo imaginando o futuro – confessei.

- Sabe que a realidade é aqui e não no mundo dos sonhos?

- Eu sei.

Me lembrei de todos meus sonhos de um futuro com ela.

- Então é "agora ou nunca".

Ela disse fazendo eu levantar minha cabeça pra encará-la.

Quer indireta mais reta que essa?

* * *

_**N/B:**__ Agora ou nunca? Amooo essa frase *-*_

_Melhor frase dita de J.K ;)_

_Ahhh, Mione... Ta na cara que vc quer um beijo dele lalalalalala_

_E ta na cara que ele é tapado demais lalalala ( no bom sentido, é claro =P)_

_Bem, pessoal, espero que estejam gostando ;)_

_Beijos ;*_

_**N/A:**__ Como eu sou péssima escrevendo Harry/Gina tive a ajuda da Rose (minha beta) que leu antes e falou que estava faltando alguns aspectos e por causa disso a Anny me ajudou a escrever partes do cap (aliás eu escrevi uma Rony/Hermione com ela se quiserem ler chama Sutilmente ) ^^  
Capítulo difícil não gostei dele  
Comentem e falem o que acharam?  
A próxima missão do Rony eu ainda não terminei de escrever, não sei quando haverá posts denovo...  
beijinhos_


	21. A submissão

**A submissão**

Vocês devem imaginar o que eu fiz não é?

A Hermione lá parada dizendo entrelinhas "Vamos Ronald, pare de sonhar e viva, o futuro é agora, me beije".

E eu fiz o que?

Nada.

Absolutamente nada!

Cara! Está para nascer pessoa mais covarde que eu.

Agora estou deitado no sofá em frente a lareira de casa totalmente deprimido.

- Oi Rony – a voz é da Gina.

Eu não respondi.

- Sabe... – ela continuou – Eu queria te perguntar umas coisas...

Porque esse povo insiste em me encher quando estou querendo ficar o dia inteiro me lamentando.

- Será que da pra ter um diálogo? – ela perguntou brava.

- Pergunta, Gina! – finalmente respondi.

- O Harry me contou sobre as missões que está recebendo, parece que precisa salvar pessoas?

- É.

- Eu fui uma missão? - A voz dela era receosa.

Eu não via o rosto de minha irmã, mas tenho certeza que sua feição está preocupada.

- Era... – respondi sem emoção.

- Era aquele lance do correr não era?

- É...

- Então, obrigada Rony – ela agradeceu.

- Não fiz nada.

- Errado – escuto Gina andar, ela para de frente a mim – Você fez tudo, tudo por mim, pelo Harry e por mais quem tenha salvado.

- Grande coisa! – eu reclamei.

Estou realmente chateado.

- O que foi? Você é o grande novo herói e fica ai se lamentando.

Eu sentei no sofá nervoso.

- Você não faz idéia do que eu passo ou do que estou passando, ok?

A Gina se encaminhou e sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Quem é que reclamava que queria estar no lugar do Harry. O herói, o Eleito?

Eu bufei e revirei os olhos a encarando:

- Não vem dando lição de moral...

Ela suspirou e olhou calada para baixo.

- Deve ser difícil completar essas missões e todo o resto...

- Não imagina o quanto.

Lembrei do: "Para o bem da Humanidade"

- Mas sabe Rony – ela voltou a me olhar solidária – Você está trazendo vida pra gente.

Às vezes é necessário outras pessoas reconhecerem seu esforço para se lembrar de como o que fez é imprescindível.

Eu não consegui responder, apenas sacudi a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Já recebeu a nova missão? – ela perguntou tentando parecer desinteressada, quando estava na cara que estava curiosa.

- Ainda não...

Ela suspirou decepcionada.

- Não que eu precise da mensagem – continuei explicando – sei que vai ser alguém próximo a mim, mas as palavras me dão, sei lá, um empurrão, tipo: "Você pode Ronald, vamos?" Entende? – perguntei.

- Hum – ela mordeu seus lábios pensativa – Já sei o que fazer com você então.

Ela se levantou do sofá e andou até as escadas.

- Vai fazer o que? – perguntei confuso.

- Aguarde – ela virou seu rosto e sorriu.

O que a maluca da minha irmã está aprontando?

Pouco me importa.

Dou de ombros e volto a deitar no sofá.

Enquanto a próxima missão não chega posso ficar lamentando minha covardia.

Fecho os olhos e caio no mundo dos sonhos.

Estou em pé numa ponte com os braços esticados, olho para cima e sinto grossas gotas de chuva caindo sob minha pele.

Com uma facilidade não vinda de mim consigo subir nas grades que impedem os pedestres de caírem no lago. Me equilibro erguendo os braços perto do mergulho. Olho para as águas e vejo o rosto dela sorridente, mais linda do que jamais a tenha visto.

Ela me chama.

Eu pulo.

Sinto a água gelada em todo meu corpo. Com muito custo abro meus olhos e a vejo de novo.

Está com um vestido vermelho e dança me chamando cada vez mais para o fundo do lago. Como se me dissesse: "É para o bem da humanidade".

Eu a obedeço e sinto ficar sem ar.

Como ação automática abro minha boca tentando sugar o ar que não existe e engulo água.

Sinto meu pulmão queimar.

Sinto meus braços se debaterem desesperados tentando achar a superfície.

Sinto meus sentidos irem se desligando.

Sinto me deixar levar para o mais fundo de mim mesmo.

De súbito acordo sendo no sofá e respirando forte.

Esse "Para o bem da Humanidade" vai me deixar maluco.

E ai acontece:

Sabe aquela idéia que temos? Que as coisas não podem ficar pior do que já estão?

Normalmente piora.

E para mim piorou quando senti enfiarem um saco preto em minha cabeça.

Piorou quando me arrastaram a força para outro lugar.

Piorou ainda mais quando me fizeram sentar numa cadeira e amarraram meus braços.

Tenho quase certeza que são o Miller e o Marvin.

Minhas suspeitas se confirmaram quando eles tiraram o saco de minha cabeça e vi dois vultos na penumbra do lugar em que me arrastaram, dava pra ver que estavam com máscaras de lã.

- Marvin e Miller? – mais afirmei que perguntei.

Eles se entreolharam, talvez se questionando como eu havia descoberto.

Esses dois são muito tapados mesmo. Porque não mostram seus rostos de uma vez?

- Mais alguma missão? A próxima carta? – pergunto tentando parecer displicente – Mais alguma mensagem tipo a última: "para o bem da humanidade"?

Eu dou risada forçado.

- Você é maluco? – escuto a voz da Gina sair por detrás de uma das máscaras de lã.

- Gina?

- Ele só ta meio assustado com tudo, também olha o que fizemos – o outro da máscara diz e a voz é do Harry.

- Harry? – pergunto confuso.

- Ah ele nos descobriu – disse minha irmã frustrada tirando a máscara de lã.

- Ele conhece nossa voz há anos, era natural – comentou meu melhor amigo também retirando a máscara.

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? – eu questionei indignado vendo minha irmã se agachar e me encarar séria.

- Tenho uma missão para você.

Espera aí!

A Gina é...

- Você é... – eu engoli em seco – A pessoa que me manda as mensagens?

Ela virou seu olhar para o Harry meio cúmplice.

Talvez com medo de realmente revelar a verdade.

- Como assim? – ela gritou levantando – Você não sabe quem te manda as missões?

- Não – respondi meio obtuso.

- Então como recebe as missões?

- Por carta, peças de xadrez... – expliquei confuso – o Harry não te falou?

- Não! – gritou com a mão na cintura e virando seu olhar para o Harry.

- Bem eu tentei – meu amigo se defendeu – mas antes de te explicar você veio com a idéia de uma nova missão ao Rony e começou a traçar planos e eu nem tive mais voz na conversa.

Ela bufou e virou seu olhar para mim novamente.

- Então você simplesmente segue palavras em uma carta sem ao menos saber quem está lhe enviando?

Dito desta forma parece loucura.

- É, basicamente – eu respondi.

- E se supostamente lá estivesse escrito "Ronald, pule de uma ponte para salvar a humanidade". Você pularia?

Merlin!

Minha boca está escancarada.

Como a Gina sabe?

- Não é você mesmo que me manda as mensagens? – pergunto abobado.

Gina chega perto de mim e bate fortemente a palma de suas mãos uma contra a outra me assustando.

- Rony, acorda! Se eu soubesse que mandar em você era tão simples não tinha feito essa encenação toda.

- Da pra me soltar? – eu reclamei tentando fazer minhas mãos se soltarem da corda que me amarraram.

- Não! Ainda não te falei qual a sua missão! – rebateu Gina.

- Não! Não quero saber de missão sem fundamento Gina.

- Sem fundamento? – ela gritou indignada – Nem sabe o que tenho pra te propor.

- Não me importo – retruquei no mesmo tom de voz – Minha vida já é tão detestável que nada pode melhorá-la.

- Ah! Pare de se lamentar! – ela gritou apontando o dedo indicador na minha cara – Sua vida vai parar de ser detestável assim que tomar certa atitude.

- Não quero... – comecei a falar, mas ela não me deixou terminar.

- Você conhece certa garota de cabelos castanhos esvoaçantes? – ela perguntou começando a andar em volta da cadeira que eu estava preso.

- O que a Mione tem haver... – comecei, mas novamente Gina não me deixou terminar.

- E você conhece certo garoto de cabelos ruivos que ultimamente está achando sua vida detestável?

- Você podia chegar ao ponto , detesto esses joguinhos...

- Junte eles – ela terminou.

- O que?

- Ah eu sei, você quer motivos para eles ficarem juntos? Posso enumerar...

- Não é necessário...

- Rony, todos esperam por isso! Todos!

- Eu já disse a ela que o beijo aconteceu na guerra, mas ela não me escuta – Harry disse para mim, me defendendo.

- O beijo aconteceu na guerra mas quem tomou a iniciativa? – perguntou Gina virando seu olhar pro Harry.

- A Hermione – meu melhor amigo respondeu.

- Exato! E ela obviamente espera que você tome a iniciativa desta vez, Rony.

- Não é questão de eu tomar a iniciativa... – tentei me defender.

- Não? Quantos sinais a Hermione te deu esperando o beijo? Aposto que muitos, talvez ela te diga frases soltas, talvez use palavras suas contra você mesmo, talvez ela apenas feche os olhos esperando que você encoste seus lábios e você simplesmente não o faz, estou certa?

Eu abri e fechei minha boca umas cinco vezes tentando me defender mas não saiu nada.

Certa? Minha irmã dizia as coisas como se tivesse presenciado os últimos acontecimentos entre nós dois.

- Você está precisando de uma Submissão – continuou a Gina com um sorriso enorme nos lábios – Se você consegue completar missões tão difíceis sendo empurrado apenas por palavras em uma carta, essa vai ser fácil, fácil.

- Eu fico nervoso, e não me dou bem com duas missões ao mesmo tempo. Então não! – dei meu ultimato tentando levantar da cadeira o que foi em vão já que continuava amarrado.

- Ah eu respeito isso, Rony – continuou minha irmã me encarando com aquele olhar da minha mãe que me dava arrepios – mas discordo, e como sei que não sabe usar seu cérebro, irei te ajudar. Amanhã é aniversário dela, e ela está sozinha em sua casa, é um ótimo dia para você lhe dar um beijo de presente de aniversário.

- Acho que não...

- Rony, você sabe que não é capaz se alguém não te empurrar a fazer – minha irmã ás vezes é perversa dizendo a verdade – Já esgotou sua coragem não existente em tentativas de beijos anteriores frustrados, então com minha ajuda, irá conseguir. Precisamos de um milagre, Rony, e eu tenho um plano perfeito.

- Se eu disser não, você irá me fazer dizer sim?

- Obviamente.

Eu suspirei derrotado.

- Que plano perfeito?

* * *

_**N/B:** Gina... meu deus querida, vc é DOIDA! Bem, que seja, será que ela andou falando com a Hermione? É que todos aqueles sinais que ela disse... Quero dizer, ela adivinhou TODOS! Se fosse só um ou dois..._

_Ah, eu quero a próxima missao =P_

_Quero ver o Jorgito ou a senhora Weasley! E o que aconteceu com os outros? Ah, fiquei curiosa u.u -qq_

_Bem... Plano perfeito? Ih... Vindo da Gina, duvido que seja "perfeito"._

_Agora, roniquinho... ACORDA MOLEQUE E BEIJA A MIONE, MEU DEUS!_

_Ok, vou parar de surtar XD_

_Beijos ;*_

_**N/A:** Atualizei! *música de aleluia no fundo*_

_Então o que será esse plano perfeito da Gina?_

_Vou tentar terminar de escrever o capitulo 24 hoje se conseguir semana que vem tem cap novo de novo, ai vocês me perguntam. Se ela já tem até o capitulo 24 escrito, porque não posta?... é que cada missão do Rony dura 4 capítulos, e eu preciso que essa missão do bispo esteja toda escrita, porque posso mudar algumas coisas para que o resultado final seja melhor..._

_De qualquer forma espero que não me abandonaram mesmo com a demora de atualizações..._

_beijinhos_


	22. O Bispo

**O Bispo**

Acordo com mordidas no meu nariz. É quase impossível ter uma noite razoável de sono e sempre chegam para me atrapalhar.

Finalmente abro os olhos e vejo aquela coruja cinza do "mensageiro" me encarando.

Nas suas patas um novo envelope.

Pego o papel com receio e vejo a coruja voar indo embora de meu quarto.

Rasgo e um bispo branco cai no meu colo. Nem me dou o trabalho de ver se tem o "RW" gravado na peça.

Abro o pergaminho e leio:

"_Algumas missões fazem doer na pele._

_O bispo é aquela peça que não se tem muitas opções de jogadas._

_Será que seu movimento limitado irá derrotar o rei?_

_A metade daquele que se foi"_

O Jorge.

Eu sabia que a missão do Jorge estava próxima, mas pensava que ia ser depois, ele é de longe a pessoa que mais está sofrendo com a morte do Fred.

Se bem que eu não o vejo há muito tempo, e olha que moro na mesma casa que ele.

Pior que nem sei do que preciso salvá-lo.

Levanto decidido da cama, se tivesse que ser feito que seja logo e rápido.

Saio pela porta do meu quarto e a primeira pessoa na qual me deparo é minha irmã.

- E ai? Preparado? Hoje é aniversário da Mione e...

- Não Gina – não permito que ela continue falando – Nova missão – mostro a ela o pedaço de pergaminho – Prioridade atual.

- Como assim? Tem que ser hoje Ronald!... – ela continuou falando bobagens e eu fingi ouvi-la.

Cheguei à porta do quarto do meu irmão e bati.

- Entra – a voz dele respondeu.

Bom, pelo menos ele está falando e não ta com a doença da mamãe.

Aliás a doença. Qual será a doença do Jorge?

O encontrei deitado em uma das duas camas que tinham no aposento. Senão tivesse ouvido a voz dele me convidando a entrar pensaria que estava tirando um cochilo.

- E ai Rony?

- Ei Jorge, está dormindo? – perguntei.

Eu sei que ele não está dormindo, mas é realmente estranho vê-lo com os olhos fechados falando normalmente.

- Estou acordadíssimo! – ele respondeu empolgado sentando-se na cama.

- É que seus olhos estão fechados – disse meio receoso.

- Eu sei não é empolgante? Você não imagina o quanto passa a se conhecer melhor com os olhos fechados.

- Como assim?

- Está ouvindo isso? – ele perguntou levantando os dedos apontando pra janela.

- Ouvindo o que? – a casa está no completo silêncio.

- Tantas coisas Rony, lá fora escuto um pássaro que acabou de se banhar no lago, escuto passos de um gnomo, escuto o papai mexendo na garagem, escuto a Gina batendo os pés levemente no chão do outro lado da porta. Coisas que não conseguia ouvir com os olhos abertos.

- Mas... – comecei a contestar.

- E o cheiro Rony? Consegue sentir o orvalho lá fora misturado com o café da manhã que a mamãe está preparando?

- Não – respondi.

- Os sentidos ficam mais apurados quando se resolver perder um deles.

- Resolve perder um dos sentidos? – perguntei abalado – Jorge você enxerga. Abre esses olhos!

Ordenei.

- Não! – ele negou nervoso – Estou a mais de um mês com meus olhos fechados e assim vou permanecer.

Merlin! O Jorge enlouqueceu!

- Mais de um mês – sussurrei para mim mesmo, tentando acreditar nisso.

- Rony venha aqui – ele me chamou e bateu a mão ao lado na cama.

Sentei ao seu lado.

- Feche os olhos – ele pediu, eu não obedeci – Vamos de uma chance – insistiu.

Como ele sabia que estou com os olhos abertos?

Enfim, o obedeci e fechei meus olhos.

- Está ouvindo as coisas com mais nitidez Rony?

Tento me concentrar mas não escuto nada. Absoluto silencio.

- É... – eu disse sem convicção.

- Eu sei, o começo é complicado, mas com o tempo você se acostuma e nota que viver com os olhos fechados pode ser proveitoso.

- Proveitoso? – questionei abrindo os olhos e saltando da cama.

- É cara! Sabe eu estava até pensando, posso até inventar um óculos que bloqueia a visão e vender nas "Gemialidades Weasley", to precisando de novas idéias desde que o...

E então ele parou de falar.

- Tudo isso é por causa do Fred? – perguntei.

- Não – ele prontamente negou.

Cheguei mais próximo a ele e pedi num sussurro:

- Jorge, abre os olhos.

- Para que? – ele perguntou levantando da cama na qual estava sentado – Posso fazer tudo com os olhos fechados. É simples e me salva.

- Abre os olhos – voltei a pedir.

- Não! Ser cego é minha nova filosofia de vida!

- Ninguém adota o "não enxergar" como filosofia de vida! Abre os olhos – voltei a ordenar.

- Não é só porque você acha que enxergar é necessário que as outras pessoas pensam igual.

- É loucura Jorge, você enxerga! Devia colocar em uso esse sentido.

- Não consigo abrir meus olhos, não consigo – ele andou até a janela devagar e virou o rosto para eu não vê-lo – É mais simples viver sem enxergar, é menos doloroso.

- Não é mais simples e nem menos doloroso, é a saída mais fácil – eu lhe disse.

- É fácil pra você falar quando está de fora, quando não é você que abre os olhos e enxerga o Fred no espelho.

- Jorge...

- Não! – ele negou levantando a palma da mão para mim cansado – Não me peça para abrir os olhos. Eu simplesmente não posso.

- Por quê? – perguntei não esperando a resposta.

Jorge suspirou fortemente e começou a me explicar.

- Olhe para os lados Rony, para todos os lugares tem espelhos.

Espelhos? Olhei ao redor e vi somente um espelho pregado na parede.

- Não necessariamente espelho no sentido literal. Há reflexos por toda parte, no vidro da janela, na madeira da cama...

Reparei nos olhos rudemente fechados que meu irmão insistia em deixar.

- Quando abro os olhos o vejo.

- É você, não ele – sussurrei.

- É fácil para você falar quando não tem os mesmos olhos, o mesmo nariz, o mesmo cabelo, a mesma voz. Eu o vejo quando olho meu reflexo e isso acaba comigo. Então o ato de fechar os olhos é simples e menos doloroso.

Não consegui dizer mais nada.

- Eu tentei fazer meu caminho, eu tentei mudar esse conceito que pus em minha cabeça – ele virou seu rosto para mim, mas continuava com os olhos fechados – É melhor você acreditar que eu estou tentando superar isso.

O vi voltar a deitar na cama e envolver seu braço direito por cima de seus olhos.

O Jorge vê o Fred como um fantasma do passado, como um ser que ele era antes dele partir. Como o faço abrir os olhos?

"Encarando os fantasmas do passado" – respondo por pensamento

"Mas ele precisa abrir os olhos como faço para ele abrir os olhos?" – perguntei.

"Matando os fantasmas do passado" – respondo.

Fantasmas = Espelhos.

Já sei!

- Eu já volto – anunciei.

Quando abri a porta dei de cara com a Gina carrancuda com os braços cruzados.

- Agora não – disse antes que ela abrisse a boca.

Corri escada abaixo e encaminhei para fora de casa, fui para o velho armário de vassouras e peguei o bastão de batedor da época que jogávamos quadribol nos jardins. Parece que faz tantos anos.

Voltei rapidamente para o quarto do Jorge. Abri a porta arfando.

- Você tem que encarar os fantasmas do passado – anunciei.

- O que?

- Tem que parar de perseguir a sombra do Fred e encontrar a sua própria.

- Eu já disse que...

- Você esqueceu, ou fingiu esquecer, é mais fácil deixar "para lá", é mais simples negar que o mundo de repente virou de cabeça para baixo. Onde está o chão que costumava pisar? Tudo desmoronou.

Jorge estava sentado em sua cama encolhido, tampando os ouvidos, tentando parar de ouvir minhas palavras.

- Mas o negar é o que te mata aos poucos, o ato de fechar os olhos é o que vai te cegar e não te deixar enxergar o alguém que você é sem ele.

- Cala a boca! – ele gritou apertando sua cabeça.

- Mate os fantasmas do passado.

Cheguei perto do meu irmão e o fiz sentir o bastão que havia levado ao quarto.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – ele questionou confuso.

- Acabe com os espelhos que te rodeiam Jorge.

- Como?

- Veja!

Levantei o bastão de quadribol e arremessei direto na janela do quarto fazendo o vidro se despedaçar.

- A mamãe vai te matar – ele exclamou.

Jorge estava olhando o estrago que eu havia provocado.

Sim! Estava vendo!

Com os olhos bem abertos aliás.

- Mate os fantasmas do passado.

Lhe entreguei o bastão.

Jorge levantou da cama decidido e com um ódio enorme golpeou o enorme espelho do quarto.

Um

Dois

Três

Quatro

Cinco

Perdi as contas de quantas vezes o bastão foi de encontro ao espelho.

Após um tempo, quando ele achou que fosse o suficiente, parou seu ato e encarou os milhares de rostos que se projetaram nos cacos rachados no chão.

Arfando e com lágrimas nos olhos ele me encarou e disse:

- Uma parte de mim morreu quando deixei ele ir.

Tentei abrir a boca pra falar, mas ele me interrompeu.

- Encarar os fantasmas do passado? Abrir os olhos? O que adianta? Nada mudou.

Enquanto o via encaminhar porta a fora e se trancar no banheiro notei que essa missão não havia acabado.

* * *

_**N/B:** Ameeeeeei! O capítulo! Sério mesmo!_

_Mas uma coisa tenho que dizer... Para agluém com uma orelha, Jorge consegue escutar muuuuito bem, hein?_

_Ansiosa para o próx.!_

_Beijos ;*_

_**N/A:** Primeiro quero agradecer por não terem me abandonado... essa Fic é muito difícil de escrever e ter o apoio de vocês, me faz querer postar sempre... Então esse capítulo foi MUITO difícil de escrever... No principio ele ia se chamar "Espelhos", mas como cada missão do Rony tem o nome da peça em um capítulo teve que ficar nesse..._

_O próximo capítulo vocês vão gostar, é a submissão maluca da Gina posta em pratica..._

_Me digam suas impressões da doença do Jorge... Beijinhos_


	23. Aprendendo a respirar

**Aprendendo a respirar**

Tento raciocinar na melhor maneira de ajudá-lo, achei que encarar os problemas de frente ia resolver, mas parece que as coisas só pioraram.

O Jorge ficou mais de um mês "Cego".

Viveu vendo seus dias passarem.

As coisas desmoronaram, seu mundo ficou incompleto.

Esperar para sempre "Cego" seus dias simplesmente passarem é a solução?

- Ronald entendeu?

É difícil raciocinar com a Gina falando na minha orelha.

- Entendi o que?

Estávamos na sala de casa. Minha irmã me fez vestir uma calça jeans e uma camisa social azul. Alegando que os garotos que se vestiam assim ficavam mais lindos. Me fez lavar os cabelos e deixá-los desarrumados, defendendo a teoria que era mais _sexy_ assim.

Essas teorias da minha irmã me dão calafrios.

- Não ouviu nada do que eu disse? – ela perguntou nervosa.

- Ouvi! – afirmei prontamente – Entendi tudo, está claro na minha mente.

Não faço a menor idéia do que ela disse.

- Ahan! – confirmou nervosa – Como sei que você é um inútil, vim preparada.

- Me chamar de inútil? Assim eu acredito e me conformo que beijar a Mione no aniversário dela é inútil.

Gina revirou os olhos e ignorou o que eu disse.

- Tome!

Ela me entregou uma pequena bolinha transparente quase imperceptível.

- O que é isso? – perguntei.

- Ponto mágico.

- Serve para que?

- Bom, já que sei que irá estragar tudo mesmo. Resolvi lhe dar algo que vai fazê-lo me ouvir e seguir minhas dicas de conquista. Isso é um invenção do Jorge e do Fred no período da guerra, serviu de comunicação de forma rápida e imperceptível. Você coloca isso em sua orelha, me ouvirá e eu te escutarei sem que os outros notem isso a quilômetros de distancia.

- Em outras palavras, você irá "ditar" meus passos essa noite – Constatei colocando o tal "Ponto Mágico" no meu ouvido direito e sabendo que não era uma boa idéia.

xx

Eu toco a campainha e espero com o coração aos pulos. Estou com um buque de rosas vermelhas como presente, escolhido pela Gina é claro, para Mione. Depois de uns poucos minutos ela atende, está com um vestido preto e com os cabelos soltos. Tento reparar em mais alguma coisa no seu visual impecável de aniversário, mas não consigo. Meus olhos estão pregados nos lábios rosados dela.

Que vontade de me aproximar e lhe dar um beijo.

Mas é para isso que veio aqui.

Então, ceda a seu impulso, Ronald.

Afinal, eu mereço uma recompensa por tudo que estou fazendo.

Fecho os olhos e respiro forte, me aproximo dela e seguro seu pescoço sentindo a sua respiração com a minha. Permito encostar nossos lábios e sinto ela corresponder ao beijo tão esperado. Noto ela passar os braços fortemente no meu pescoço e seus pés deixarem o chão.

- RONALD!

Vontade de matar essa voz que gritou agora, chamada Gina.

Infelizmente abro os olhos e sim, estava sonhando acordado.

E não, esse beijo não aconteceu.

- Lembre-se de elogiá-la – a Gina falou novamente.

Vontade de xingar minha irmã.

Vontade de arrancar esse negócio da minha orelha.

- Oi Rony.

A voz da Hermione me desperta dos meus devaneios.

- Lhe deseje feliz aniversario e entregue as rosas em sua mão.

Não, sério? Sério que minha irmã está me ditando passos a seguir como se eu fosse uma marionete?

- Diga: Feliz aniversário Mione.

Ela está ditando as falas.

- RONALD!

Ela está me deixando surdo.

Não respondi para a Hermione, me aproximei dela de verdade desta vez e lhe abracei fortemente sentindo o perfume de seus cabelos e seu coração batendo acelerado.

- Parabéns! Eu queria trazer seus pais como presente, mas o máximo que consegui foi esse ramalhete de rosas.

Lhe mostrei um sorriso bobo e ela pegou as rosas com os olhos brilhando.

- Obrigada – agradeceu me dando um beijo na bochecha – Entre.

A segui entrando na casa impecávelmente arrumada. Notei que a bancada que dividia a sala da cozinha estava arrumada com dois pratos, talheres e duas taças de vidro.

To com a impressão que esse encontro no aniversário foi armado.

- Eu estou tentando cozinhar alguma coisa – Hermione disse.

- Se ofereça para ajudá-la.

Revirei os olhos ignorando a fala da minha irmã.

- Eu posso tentar te ajudar?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça colocando as rosas num vaso no canto da sala. Caminhamos juntos entrando na cozinha.

- Sério que você cozinha? – zombei dela.

- Não! É sério que você quer brigar com a Mione hoje? – a voz irritante em minha cabeça voltou a ecoar.

Brigar seria uma boa. Sinto tanta falta das brigas.

- O que? Você não gosta da minha comida? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Ainda lembro daqueles cogumelos.

Eu olhei em volta e reparei que a cozinha estava totalmente limpa. Sem panelas em cima do fogão.

- Onde mesmo está sua comida? – perguntei.

- Aqui! – ela apontou para o aparelho trouxa o telefone que estava pregado na parede – Estava te esperando para escolhermos o sabor da pizza.

- O que? – questionei confuso.

- Você não conhece pizza? – ela perguntou incrédula.

- Não! Sério que você vive nesse mundo?

- No mundo dos Bruxos, não dos Trouxas! – gritei respondendo a Gina.

A Hermione me olhou intrigada. Dei um sorriso amarelo.

- Vai escolher que sabor?

- Vou fazer surpresa.

Ela respondeu discando um número, eu aproveitei e virei para ter uma conversa séria com minha irmã.

- Vou tirar esse negócio da minha orelha se não parar de me atazanar.

- Não tem jeito, colei com um feitiço que nenhum contra-feitiço que você disser irá desgrudar.

Ela deu uma risada maligna.

Quando minha irmã quer torturar ela faz isso com muito prazer.

- Vê se para de conversar consigo mesmo que a Mione irá pensar que é louco.

Bufei nervoso e me virei vendo a Mione desligar o telefone.

- Já encomendei, dizem que entregam dentro de uma hora.

Sacudi a cabeça afirmativamente como se tivesse entendido suas palavras.

- Faltam exatos dois minutos para o pôr do sol, leve ela para algum lugar que de para ver isso. Seria cenário perfeito para o beijo.

A Gina deve pensar que eu e a Hermione somos parte de uma historia de amor em que ela moldura os cenários e escreve as falas.

- Vem aqui – a chamei indo até a grande janela aberta da cozinha.

O céu estava vermelho pelo fim de tarde.

Hermione me obedeceu ficando de frente a mim.

- Diga palavras bonitas para aumentar o clima.

Tentei ignorar minha irmã.

- Como você está? – perguntei.

- Hã? – Hermione pareceu confusa.

- Me diga a verdade – pedi.

Ela suspirou cansada e virou seu rosto para a janela.

- To bem.

- Não minta, Mione – pedi relando em seu cabelo e colocando uma mecha teimosa atrás de sua orelha.

- Você, como está? – ela voltou a pergunta para mim me encarando.

Como eu estou?

Ninguém pergunta isso para mim.

- Pare de dizer coisas deprimentes. A elogie.

- Pare for favor – sussurrei pedindo a Gina e fechando meus olhos.

Como eu estou?

Estou carregando um peso enorme nas costas.

Tenho pessoas a salvar e parece que o máximo que doou de mim não é o suficiente.

Senti as mãos da Hermione secando minhas lágrimas que caíram de meus olhos fechados.

Quando mesmo nessa conversa comecei a chorar?

- Você irá estragar meu plano RONALD!

- Pare for favor – voltei a pedir a Gina.

Senti uma puxada em meu ouvido direito e abri meus olhos e vi a Hermione com a varinha em punho, em uma das mãos ela tinha o "Ponto Mágico".

- Já chega Gina – ela disse jogando o invento janela a fora.

A garota dos meus sonhos não disse nada, segurou em minha mão e me fez caminhar com ela até a sala onde sentamos no sofá.

Uma vez que comecei a chorar não consegui mais parar.

Extravasando as dores que engoli nessa guerra e que ainda estão presentes.

Aquele choro que vem sem motivo aparente, mas que estava guardado há muito tempo.

- Quer falar sobre isso? – ela perguntou sussurrando em minhas duas mãos.

Queria contar a ela sobre o "para o bem da humanidade". Queria lhe dizer sobre o fracassado que fui na missão do Jorge. Mas minha boca estava cansada, minha voz parecia estar esquecida no meio de meu desespero.

Ela pareceu me entender como sempre e simplesmente me abraçou.

Pude ouvir e sentir seu choro fazendo companhia ao meu.

Eu nunca pensei, nunca pensei que cairia desse jeito.

Nunca imaginei que poderia me ferir tão gravemente.

Mas é sempre ela que interrompe minha queda.

- Queria que você sorrisse para mim – ela disse um bom tempo depois quando notou que eu havia parado de chorar.

- Não consigo – respondi sinceramente.

Ela relou a mão em meu rosto limpando o resto das lágrimas e fiz o mesmo passando meu dedo polegar em suas bochechas.

- Sorri pra mim? – pediu novamente.

- Como?

Sou incapaz de sorrir.

Ela se ajoelhou no sofá e beijou minha testa de leve.

- Sorri pra mim?

- Como?

Beijou minhas duas bochechas agora.

- Sorri pra mim?

Perguntou sem esperar resposta.

Se inclinou e beijou, desta vez, minha boca.

O simples encostar de lábios que era minha missão nesse dia.

O simples encostar de lábios que de simples não tinha nada.

- Sorri pra mim? – perguntou sorrindo.

Então eu sorri, sem esforço algum.

Ela está me fazendo aprender a respirar.

* * *

_**N/B:** !_

_ELES SE BEIJARAM!_

_Ta, foi só um selinho, mas é um progresso!_

_Ahh, que liiindo esse cap!_

_PERFEITO!_

_AMEI AMEI AMEI!_

_SIM ESTOU SURTANDO, EU SEI XD_

_Ok, preciso me acalmar..._

_Ahh, muuito lindo, desde o comecinho a esse lindo final..._

_Ri e me emocionei..._

_Quem mais está esperando pra mais um capítulo perfeito, levante a mão \o_

_**N/A:** Gente eu sei que foi só um "tocar de lábios" mas eu havia pensado nesse beijo dela tentando fazê-lo sorrir na missão do Jorge desde antes de começar a escrever a Fic, espero que tenham gostado_

_O beijo de verdade está por vir srsrsrsrrs_

_Ok só irei postar mais se comentarem o que acharam, *cara de brava* se surtarem igual minha beta irei ficar muito feliz..._

_Não sei quando vai haver capítulos novos ok amores?_

_Vou tentar postar o mais breve possível_

_Beijinhos_


	24. Tempo

**Tempo**

_Diário – missão Jorge_

_Sexta-feira, 6h30, meu quarto._

**Acontecimento:**

Era para ser um dia como qualquer outro. Só que o Jorge me acordou pedindo minha ajuda.

**Evidência de que as coisas iam mudar:**

Ele me arrastou até nosso sótão. Me mostrou caixas fechadas com diversos tipos de materiais.

- O que é isso? – perguntei.

- Com esses tempos de guerra, era impossível eu e o Fred irmos até a loja e fazermos novos instrumentos, então usamos o espaço que tínhamos aqui.

Jorge indicou diversas caixas de papelão abertas com materiais já prontos para uso.

- Fizemos coisas que seriam mais úteis na guerra, como aquele "Ponto mágico" que a Gina te faz usar.

- Como sabe disso? – perguntei intrigado.

- Minha audição é boa, mesmo com uma orelha a menos, o que não tem relação alguma com o ouvido.

Apenas sacudi a cabeça afirmativamente sorrindo.

- Aquele lance com espelhos me fez pensar Rony – ele prosseguiu – O que foi bom, olhe esse caco.

Ele me esticou um caco de espelho, provavelmente daquele que quebramos outro dia no quarto.

**Lembrança esparsa:**

No dia do aniversário da Mione, logo após a quebra do espelho e da janela, minha mãe subiu ao quarto e viu o estrago que fizemos.

Ela começou a fungar.

Seu rosto ficou vermelho escarlate.

Ela abriu a boca pronta para a bronca.

Mas nada saiu de lá.

Pensei que podia completar duas missões no mesmo dia, mas o máximo que consegui foi o beijo de consolação da Hermione no fim do dia.

E não estou reclamando do beijo.

**Acontecimento:**

Voltando ao caco do espelho.

Vi minha imagem refletida nele e de repente meus cabelos ganharam coloração preta na imagem refletida, meus olhos mudaram de azuis para castanhos, meu rosto inteiro se modificou, meu nariz, minha orelha, a coloração da minha pele.

Era eu com outra imagem.

- Espelho que muda a imagem refletida – ele anunciou empolgado – Vai vender feito água. Será que você me ajuda a fabricar?

Olhei para o Jorge sorrindo e confirmei com a cabeça.

E daí que a primeira grande idéia dele foi fabricar espelhos que faziam seu coração parar de doer toda vez que se olhava refletido?

O Jorge estava voltando.

_Diário – Missão Jorge._

_Sábado, 5 horas, Gemialidades Weasley._

**Acontecimento:**

Normalmente eu odeio acordar tão cedo no sábado. Mas cara é tão bom ver o Jorge de novo a ativa e o melhor, eu o estou ajudando.

**Informação:**

Quando chegamos à loja ela estava toda desarrumada, janelas quebradas, caixas e mercadorias estragadas espalhadas pelo chão.

Os tempos de guerra não fizeram bem a ninguém, nem aos estabelecimentos comerciais.

**Acontecimento:**

Passamos o tempo todo arrumando o lugar, aproveitamos os materiais que dava para aproveitar e jogamos fora o resto.

- E o plano maluco da Gina deu certo? – o Jorge perguntou no meio da tarde.

Eu ri me lembrando.

**Lembrança Esparsa:**

A Hermione tinha me beijado em sua casa, sim ela de novo, não fui capaz de tomar a iniciativa. Por mais que eu quisesse beijá-la enquanto sentia ela me abraçar depois do nosso singelo tocar de lábios, não o fiz.

Quando cheguei em casa, a Gina estava parada na sala com os braços cruzados, com seu rosto expressando nervosismo. O Harry estava dormindo no sofá.

- Então você simplesmente arruinou meu plano chorando? – ela perguntou nervosa – Você não tem jeito mesmo, nem eu ditando os passos e as falas.

- Ai, Gina – exclamei cansado tentando passar por ela para subir as escadas – Pra sua informação nós nos beijamos.

- O QUE? – ela berrou fazendo o Harry levantar de súbito no sofá.

- Pronto! O seu namorado acordou, agora pode ir beijá-lo e me deixarem paz? – pedi tentando passar por ela, o que foi em vão.

- Não – ela me arrastou até o sofá me fazendo sentar – me conte os detalhes – seus olhos estavam brilhando de expectativa.

- Quer que eu lhe explique como é beijar?

- Oh Merlin! Não! – ela disse sentando-se ao lado de Harry abraçando-o pelos ombros – É pra me explicar como é beijar que ele sobreviveu. Mas me conte. Quem tomou a iniciativa? Aposto que foi ela.

- Qual é o assunto? – o meu melhor amigo perguntou a Gina.

- Os dois finalmente se beijaram – ela lhe explicou falando rápido demais – Diga RONALD!

- Foi só um toque de lábios, na situação mais improvável, onde supostamente não devia haver um toque de lábios – disse constrangido.

- O QUE? – minha irmã ama gritar – Foi só um selinho?

Abri a boca para contestar, mas o que dizer? De fato foi só isso mesmo.

- Alguém tem que te ensinar a diferença entre beijar e ser covarde Rony – ótimo! Começou o discurso – Sabe, precisa abrir a boca, deixar as línguas...

- Não estou ouvindo isso – disse tampando meus ouvidos fortemente.

- Vou te demonstrar – ela anunciou virando o rosto para o Harry o beijando.

Não, não irei descrever o beijo deles. Só sei que tinha língua e mãos passando por todos os lados.

- Já entendi! – gritei virando as costas e finalmente subindo para o meu quarto.

- Lembre-se que foi você que me mandou beijar o Harry a pouco...

A Gina ama me atormentar, isso é um fato.

**Acontecimento:**

Voltando a loja e a arrumação durante todo aquele sábado em particular.

Cheguei em casa com as costas acabadas e naquele dia, de tão cansado que estava dormi a noite toda.

E o melhor, nenhum pesadelo de "Para o bem da humanidade" me acordou.

_Diário – Missão Jorge._

_Quarta-feira, 14 horas. Gemialidades Weasley._

Ir para as "Gemialidades" e ajudar meu irmão a criar novos instrumentos, além de aumentar a mercadoria antiga, tinha virado rotina.

Eu não posso deixar de confessar que amava.

Ele estava começando a sorrir de novo e a fazer piadas.

E foi com imensa ansiedade que naquela quarta-feira a porta da loja foi aberta.

As _"Gemialidades Weasley"_ estavam oficialmente voltando a funcionar.

- Quer ter o prazer? - Jorge me perguntou sorrindo apontando para a maçaneta.

- Não – prontamente neguei – você deve fazer isso, merece isso.

Jorge concordou com a cabeça e girou a maçaneta. Abriu a porta olhando o movimento nas ruas.

Virando-se para mim ele exclamou:

- Estamos prontos para começar de novo. Sócio.

Sócio?

Quando você acha que as coisas não podem ficar melhores.

_Diário – Missão Jorge._

_Sábado, 10 Horas, Gemialidades Weasley._

O movimento da loja estava ótimo para um retorno de guerra. Só que naquele sábado tinha uma surpresa fora do estabelecimento.

Ela.

Angelina.

Estava sentada na calçada olhando o movimento da rua, pessoas passando com pressa.

E ela lá.

Só olhando.

Notei seus olhos vermelhos e suas imensas olheiras.

Estava sofrendo com suas perdas na guerra também?

Vontade de ajudá-la de seja lá o que for a dor dela.

Vontade de salva-la.

**Reflexão:**

Toda vez que vejo alguém assim triste em público tenho vontade de tentar ajudar. Mas nunca vou. Porque uma vez meu pai me disse uma coisa...

**Lembrança esparsa:**

Eu e meu pai tínhamos ido a um jogo do Chudley Cannons quando criança. Eu tinha apenas sete anos, mas nunca esqueço.

Na arquibancada, há alguns poucos metros de distancia de nós, tinha uma mulher sentada sozinha. Não vestia nenhuma roupa laranja e nem torcia para nenhum dos times que jogavam. Ela tinha o olhar perdido e molhado, chorando alguma dor que parecia bastante aguda.

- Reparou no estado daquela mulher ali? – indagou meu pai.

- Será que ela precisa de ajuda? – perguntei inocentemente.

- Eu acho que não. Ela deve estar aqui porque junto com outras pessoas é o único lugar onde ela consegue ficar sozinha – olhei confuso para o meu pai – Dói menos ficar sozinho acompanhado.

E ele sorriu para mim com o conforto e a segurança de quem sabia exatamente o que esta dizendo.

- Então agente não podia falar com ela, comprar alguma comida, ou binóculos para ela assistir melhor o jogo? – perguntei na inocência infantil.

- Poderia, mas agente não precisa. Até porque se ela quisesse ajuda viria até nós. A tristeza leva tempo filho. Você a fica remoendo. É como um jogo de xadrez, o tempo que passa refletindo é o que o faz ganhar essa batalha particular no final. O tempo.

Dito isso, sorriu mais largo do que antes, me fazendo ter a certeza que mesmo que eu não ganhasse todas as partidas de xadrez que iria jogar, ele estaria sempre lá tentando me ensinar a melhor jogada.

**Reflexão:**

O Tempo.

Será que ele pode mesmo sarar as feridas de uma guerra?

**Acontecimento:**

Eu imóvel lá observando a Angelina, nem notei meu irmão parar ao meu lado a olhando. Só despertei de minhas recordações quando ele perguntou:

- Será que devíamos ajudá-la?

- Acho que não, senão ela teria entrado na loja não é?

- Mas porque ela está aqui?

- Ela deve estar aqui porque junto com outras pessoas é o único lugar onde ela consegue ficar sozinha.

Ele me olhou surpreso, como se quisesse dizer com o olhar que sabia exatamente o que eu estava dizendo.

- Dói menos ficar sozinho acompanhado – terminei com a fala de meu pai em minha mente.

- Eu sei disso – ele confirmou com a cabeça – Você me ensinou isso, Rony.

Jorge virou seu rosto, encarando as costas de Angelina que ainda estava sentada na calçada.

- Será que ela permite eu ensiná-la isso também?

_Diário – Missão Jorge._

_Segunda-feira, 10 horas, Calçada das "Gemialidades Weasley"_

**Acontecimento:**

O Jorge foi para a calçada conversar com a Angelina.

Mas ele não conseguiu falar absolutamente nada.

Pela janela da loja vi os dois ficarem sentados em silencio olhando o movimento.

Por um momento ela o olhou. Pensei que sua boca ia se abrir e expelir palavras, mas nada saiu.

Angelina tocou o rosto dele, mas não com aquele propósito de _"Ele é o Fred"_, ela sabia exatamente qual era a diferença entre os dois.

O Fred sempre foi aquele mais impulsivo, o líder da dupla. Por isso a maioria das pessoas que os conheciam julgavam gostar mais dele do que do Jorge. Por isso, estava sendo muito difícil para meu irmão seguir sozinho.

Mas com aquele olhar que a Angelina o mandava, parecia que por pensamento ela dizia:

"_Eu sei quem é você, conheço suas qualidades e seus defeitos, e não espero o ver em você"_

Ele respondia:

"_Eu sei que você sempre soube"_

Permaneceram lá. Sozinhos acompanhados. Falando tudo e não dizendo nada.

_Diário – Missão Jorge_

_Mesma segunda-feira, fim de expediente às 17 Horas, Calçada da "Gemialidades Weasley"._

Ficaram o dia inteiro sentados lá. Em completo silêncio.

Virei para fechar a loja com o intuito de aparatar para casa, mas como se o Jorge tivesse despertado por um segundo com o fato de eu estar me preparando para ir embora ele virou seu rosto para Angelina e disse apenas:

- Precisamos de vendedora, está interessada?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça sorrindo.

Não estávamos precisando de vendedora.

Ambos não se despediriam, Jorge se postou do meu lado e caminhamos um pouco lado a lado. Quando a Angelina estava fora de vista ele disse:

- Foi à melhor conversa que já tive.

**Reflexão:**

Às vezes a melhor conversa é aquela com nenhuma palavra dita em voz alta.

Às vezes ficando sozinho acompanhado cura algumas feridas.

Na maioria das vezes o tempo cuida das outras cicatrizes.

Na maioria das vezes só precisamos de tempo. Tempo para nos pormos de pé. Tempo para ajustar a vida novamente. Tempo para se desprender do passado. Tempo.

* * *

_**N/B:** Hum... Ficou bem diferente esse capítulo nessa estrutura! Quero dizer, eu gostei ! Ahh, Gina XD Sério, como Harry deixa ser usado para demonstrar um beijo? haha_

_Ahh, Angelina e Jorge =3_

_Para mim, ela é uma das poucas que nunca viu os gêmeos como iguais... Mas sim como duas diferentes pessoas... Fred era o mais energético e maléfico dos dois e Jorge o mais bondoso, não acreditam? Bem, foi a própria JK que disse ;)_

_Ahh, quem mais quer um novo cap levanta a mão \o_

_**N/A:** Estava eu lá acessando o site Submarino e vi um livro de lançamento de um seriado brasileiro que eu amo chamado: "Tudo o que é sólido pode derreter" não resisti e comprei o livro. Ai tem um capítulo (Os Lusíadas) que a estrutura é assim. Então pensei em fazer da mesma maneira pra simbolizar a passagem de tempo que é tão importante nessa nova missão._

_Espero que tenham gostado da missão do Jorge que de longe foi a mais difícil de escrever até agora._

_Quero dar boas vindas às leitoras novas e dizer que me deixaram feliz com essas reviews lindas!_

_Bom, a próxima missão do Rony (que é a Torre) eu ainda não terminei de escrever. Mas vou tentar escrever pelo menos um capítulo essa semana. Mas to achando que a Fic vai ter que entrar em Hiatus, porque minha beta irá viajar, e postar sem estar betado é impossível, mas mesmo assim irei tentar mandar algum cap para ela betar antes de ir viajar. Senão só em Agosto os posts voltam._

_Não me matem srsrrs_

_Me digam o que acharam?_

_Beijinhos._


	25. Uma pergunta sem resposta

**Uma pergunta sem resposta**

"_Rony,_

_Você já acordou alguma vez com a sensação de que é um estranho neste mundo? Que as coisas simplesmente não se encaixam? Quero dizer, eu sei quem sou, o que fui e o que quero ser, tenho consciência que as coisas um dia irão mudar, mas sabe quando você está cansado? Cansado dessa vida que nunca muda?_

_Desculpa pelo desabafo no inicio eu só queria te contar como as coisas estão:_

_Aqui está tudo igual e isso é que o que está me enlouquecendo a cada dia._

_Eu queria diversas coisas. Queria estar ai do seu lado te ajudando, pois sei que o que está passando não é fácil. Queria pegar uma "Chave de Portal" agora e ir para a Austrália e encontrar meus pais, eu mesma. Na maioria das vezes, eu só queria voltar a ser aquela garotinha de 11 anos, dentuça e com os cabelos esvoaçantes. _

_Queria... Verbo no passado, nunca irá acontecer._

_Quando eu deito de noite na cama querendo dormir, fecho os olhos e as lembranças surgem na minha mente. Lembro de ser uma sabe-tudo insuportável onde minha única preocupação era acertar sempre todas as respostas. Lembro de quebrar as regras sem pensar nas conseqüências quando fazia isso pelos meus amigos. Lembro de ter meus pais em casa simplesmente chamando meu nome. Lembro nas nossas brigas que me tiravam o sono. Lembro de ser eu mesma sem forçar nada._

_Onde essas coisas simples foram parar?_

_Eu queria mesmo era deitar e dormir completamente sem precisar de poções para me acalmar. Preciso apreender a dormir de novo, acho que esse é meu maior problema, se fosse eu sua missão nessas "Mensagens" seu maior problema seria me ensinar a dormir de novo. _

_Não queria me sentir uma estrangeira dentro de meu próprio corpo. É possível eu viver aqui e meus pensamentos estarem bem longe deste lugar? Preocupada com meus pais e pensando em você o tempo inteiro. E essa angústia por notícias e tentar ter uma perspectiva de um futuro me corroendo por dentro._

_ Às vezes eu só queria usar algum feitiço, ou alguma poção, ou qualquer outra coisa ainda não inventada pelos bruxos e simplesmente olhar alguma cena do meu futuro. Será que estarei com meus pais? Será que estarei na carreira que sempre sonhei? Será que os Elfos vão ser finalmente livres? Será que estarei casada e com filhos? Será que você vai estar lá? Se eu desse uma espiadinha que fosse, ficaria aliviada ou talvez preocupada, imagine se o cenário não for aquilo que sempre desejei?_

_Isso é o que me preocupa, minha vida agora: Cheia de expectativas. Sei que as coisas são piores quando imaginamos e esperamos demais por elas. _

_E lá estou eu imaginando o futuro. Como te disse: O futuro é agora e não no mundo dos sonhos, certo?_

_É bom viver, pelo menos é nisso que quero acreditar, e eu aqui nesse meu exílio particular, vejo pouca coisa, sinto tanta coisa. Vivo em constante briga com meu "eu" interno. Uma exilada em mim mesma._

_Sei que toda essa carta vai te dar sono, e que você provavelmente não conhece algumas palavras do vocabulário que coloquei. Escrevi demais, porque estou sentindo coisas demais. No fim, se você conseguiu ler até agora, só quero que saiba que sinto sua falta, mesmo quando está comigo sinto sua falta. Isso é normal? Querer ter você o tempo todo comigo? Sei que é egoísmo querer te querer mesmo quando o físico me permite te ter._

_Hermione"_

Preciso pensar.

Não que eu não faça isso com muita freqüência. Olhe minhas missões cumpridas nesse jogo de xadrez maluco que entrei. Já salvei cinco pessoas pensando numa melhor solução. Mas isso se trata da Hermione.

Então eu preciso pensar.

Preciso responder á altura às palavras que li na carta dela, cada palavra perfeita que ela escreveu. Algumas desconhecidas, confesso, o que é "exílio"?

Enfim, fui para o jardim de casa e sentei num banco perto da garagem. Peguei pergaminho, pena e tinteiro. Vou tentar:

"_Querida Hermione..._

Querida?

Posso chamá-la de querida numa carta?

O que ela pensaria?

"_Ele me chama de querida e nem tem coragem de me beijar"_

Riscando o "querida".

"_Cara Hermione..._

Cara?

Parece que não a conheço com esse "cara", muito formal.

Riscando o "cara"

"_Hermione,_

_Sei que não sou muito bom com palavras, na verdade não sou muito bom em muitas coisas, aposto que irá pensar que estou me subestimando (na verdade não sei o que isso significa, mas é que você sempre me fala isso, quando digo que sou inferior a maioria das pessoas, acho que significa algo parecido com isso)._

_Engraçado você falar que acordou com a sensação de que é uma estranha nesse mundo. Como assim uma estranha? Porque para mim uma pessoa estranha é aquela que ninguém tem sentimentos, ninguém sente falta, e que pessoa não teria sentimentos bons por você? Pois eu sinto. Não sei direto o que sinto, é diversas sensações que vem sempre que te vejo e te toco, sensações que não consigo descrever aqui. Mas eu sinto Hermione, e como sinto._

_Bom, aqui as coisas estão até que mudando. Voltei a ajudar o Jorge nas "Gemialidades Weasley". Acredita que a Angelina está nos ajudando? Os olhos do Jorge sorriem quando olham para ela, não sei que tipo de olhar é esse Mione, mas é o mesmo olhar que você lança para mim assim que me vê. Eu gosto desse olhar._

_Eu duvido que se você fosse uma das minhas missões fosse tão simples assim: Fazê-la dormir, sem ter pesadelos. As coisas mais simples na maioria das vezes são aquelas que mais dão trabalho. Essa é uma das lições que levei de tudo isso que faço. Eu cheguei a pensar que abrir os olhos resolveria tudo, as coisas são muito maiores do que parecem ser._

_O futuro é agora e não no mundo dos sonhos? Mais fácil falar do que realmente realizar. Eu queria que você soubesse tantas coisas, mas tantas. Queria que soubesse que me irritou desde a primeira vez que vi, com aquele seu jeito autoritário e mandão. Eu sei que nossa primeira conversa foi uma discussão, mas é isso que somos. Vozes ditas em voz alta no meio de todos em forma de: Rony e Hermione._

_Já disse que sinto falta das brigas? Era nosso refugio particular. Era onde dizíamos que nos amávamos._

_Amor?_

_Eu te amo._

_Acho que nunca te disse isso, mas é o que sinto por você. Eu sei que devia te dizer isso olhando nos seus olhos, mas sabe que sou um covarde, não é?_

_Rony"_

Pronto. Eu sei que não ficou a altura da carta dela e eu estou quase para tirar as ultimas frases do "Eu te amo".

Melhor enviar antes que eu apague.

Amarrei o pedaço de pergaminho nas pernas de Pichí. A ave pequena ganhou altitude no céu. Fiquei a observando. De repente se curvou e desceu em alta velocidade.

Merlin! Será que Pichí não agüentou essa pequena viajem e sucumbiu a morte?

Minha pergunta foi respondida quando o vi entregar minha resposta a uma pessoa parada nos jardins de casa a poucos metros de distancia de mim.

- Hermione – saltei do banco que estava sentado e cheguei perto dela que estava desamarrando a carta que tinha acabado de enviar – O que está fazendo aqui?

Foi quando reparei nos olhos dela. Estavam vermelhos e molhados. Ela tinha chorado.

- Você está bem?

E então ela me encarou. Não agüentando mais me abraçou e começou a derramar lágrimas em mim desesperada.

- Rony estou com medo – disse em meio aos soluços.

Reparei na mão direita dela que segurava minha resposta com as palavras que havia acabado de escrever. O "eu te amo" estava lá. Não que eu não quisesse que ela soubesse o que eu sentia, lógico que quero, mas é que não esperava que ela soubesse ali na minha frente. Então num ato de coragem tirei o pedaço de pergaminho com minhas palavras da mão dela.

- Porque tirou a carta de minha mão? – ela perguntou esticando o rosto e me encarando.

- Ah... bom... – pare de gaguejar estúpido – eu havia te respondido... mas posso... posso te falar pessoalmente... é... o que aconteceu? – tentei desviar o assunto.

Ela suspirou esquecendo-se de me confrontar e disse:

- São meus pais. A auror acabou de me avisar que procurou em todas clinicas odontológicas de Sidney e não os encontrou. Estou com um aperto no peito. Sinto que algo aconteceu.

- Não fique criando teorias, isso só piora as coisas – disse a verdade que sabia.

- Eu sei, mas é que, e se...

- Não – a calei com meu dedo indicador sob seus lábios – Não pense nos "e se".

Hermione enxugou o restante das lágrimas que haviam caído e me encarou um pouco mais confiante.

- O que tem escrito nessa carta?

- Nada de importante – menti descaradamente.

- Então me dê, ela é minha – ela tentou pegar de minha mão. Ergui o pedaço de pergaminho no alto afim que ela não alcançasse.

Enquanto eu e a Mione batalhávamos pelo pedaço de papel com palavras constrangedoras um barulho ensurdecedor veio da garagem.

- O que é isso? – ela me perguntou intrigada.

É o que quero saber também. Meu pai está trabalhando e ninguém além dele mexe nessa garagem. Eu disse: ninguém além dele.

Barulhos novos surgem, parecem coisas e mais coisas caindo no chão.

- Talvez tenha um animal lá dentro.

É o que quero que seja enquanto empunho a varinha com a Hermione atrás de mim fazendo o mesmo.

Seguimos a passos curtos em direção a grande porta entreaberta.

Vejo dois vultos, estão tentando passar pelas quinquilharias que caíram no chão. Um está segurando algo na mão e sempre leva a boca mastigando.

Não, não pode ser.

- Lumus – sussurrei.

- Não, Rony – implorou a Hermione.

Só um louco acenderia a varinha no escuro para revelar o lugar que está. Mas eu preciso saber quem são eles. Preciso ter certeza.

- Tu é um escroto mesmo, Miller – um diz – Olha ai! – ele aponta para mim – Nos descobriram!

- Eu disse pra você pra gente aparatar sem arrumar as coisas, mas não – o outro reclama.

- Olha aqui! Não é porque sou um "capanga" que vou ser destrutivo. Já disse que nosso lema é sermos civilizados.

Eu sorri largo. Esses dois são muito babacas mesmo.

- E ai Rony? – um deles diz assim que chegam perto da porta para saírem na luz do dia.

A Hermione olha para mim com os olhos arregalados. Sei que ela está tendo um monte de teorias na sua cabeça que não para de trabalhar.

- Beleza? – o outro me cumprimenta como se fôssemos amigos de longa data.

Eu sei que é estranho, mas é realmente bizarro reconhecê-los sem as máscaras de lã.

- Miller é você? – pergunto.

- Ahan – um rapaz de mais ou menos minha idade confirmou com a cabeça. Seus cabelos eram castanhos enrolados e seus olhos pretos.

- Marvin? – perguntei olhando para um rapaz de cabelos pretos e lisos e olhos da mesma tonalidade.

- Isso mesmo – confirmou sorrindo.

- Em nome da nossa velha amizade – Miller entrega o sanduíche que estava comendo em sua mão para mim.

- Valeu – respondo abalado. Ele não espera que eu coma, certo?

De repente me lembro claramente da ultima vez que os vi. As últimas palavras que deixaram no ar para que eu pensasse e que hoje me davam pesadelos.

- É mais alguma mensagem de "para o bem da humanidade"? – eu ri forçado.

- Não, Rony – o Miller ri – O que pensa que somos?

Duas pessoas assustadoras que dizem coisas sem nexo e me fazem ter pesadelos – respondi por pensamento.

- Na verdade não era pra você ter pego agente, sabe? – o Marvin explica – Mas já que nos encontrou.

- Rony – Hermione sussurrou do meu lado pegando no meu braço.

Ela me lançou um olhar indagador e eu logo identifiquei sua pergunta muda.

"Quem são eles, e como assim você os conhece?"

- Essa é a menina do dia que a gente te estuporou? – o Marvin pergunta na inocência.

Porque tinha que dizer isso em voz alta?

- Que história é essa, Rony? – ela perguntou abalada.

- Cadê o Ketchup? – perguntei tentando desviar da pergunta da Hermione.

- O Miller não come com Ketchup – explica o Marvin – Ele tem medo.

- Medo? – questiono sem entender.

- Ketchup é perigoso – Miller disse seriamente.

- Mas aquele dia que vocês me... – parei de dizer assim que notei o olhar cortante da Mione sobre mim – Bom, você estava comendo com Ketchup.

- Não era eu, era o Marvin.

- Ele é neurótico – disse o outro.

- Não me sacaneia! – Miller grita de repente.

- E quando é que te sacaneio maluco?

- Tipo agora com esse "neurótico".

- Você sabe o que significa neurótico? É tipo... – então o Marvin parou de falar não encontrando a resposta.

- Basicamente, neste caso, pessoa que fica preocupada demais com alguma coisa – respondeu a Hermione.

- Isso! – exclamou o Marvin – Mina inteligente essa sua, heim? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas sorrindo para mim – Eu só disse a verdade, que você é muito preocupado com o Ketchup.

- E não é para estar? – Miller apontou para mim – Qual a cor da camisa do Rony?

- Branca – Marvin responde.

- Exatamente – grita com energia – Sabe o tanto que é difícil tirar uma macha de Ketchup de uma camisa branca? Ainda não inventaram uma poção capaz de fazer isso por completo.

Que ótimo! Os dois capangas que me fazem ter pesadelos são mais pirados que imaginei.

Um preza a civilidade e o outro a limpeza.

- O que estavam fazendo na garagem de casa? – perguntei fazendo-os se calarem da discussão que tinham por causa da minha camiseta branca.

- A gente conta? – Miller perguntou cúmplice ao Marvin.

- Acho que não tem problema – Marvin decide virando-se e me encarando – Precisávamos da peça de xadrez para a sua próxima missão.

Ele ergueu sorrindo no ar uma torre branca daquele meu jogo de xadrez que estava na garagem.

- Espera aí! - exclamei me dando conta de um novo fato – Toda nova missão vocês vem aqui pegar uma nova peça?

- É claro! – Marvin confirmou – Não pensou que a gente erguia a varinha e dizíamos simplesmente: Accio torre de xadrez.

De dentro da garagem veio voando uma torre preta do meu velho jogo de xadrez parando na mão do capanga de cabelos pretos.

- Funciona! – gritou olhando para o Miller – Teria nos poupado um trabalho enorme!

Hermione agora passava as mãos pelos cabelos nervosa. Não sei como ela está agüentando tudo isso calada.

- É melhor agente ir embora – Miller lembrou – E Rony – virou-se para mim – Já que nos descobriu.

Depositou em minha mão um envelope lacrado e duas torres (uma branca e outra preta) do meu tabuleiro de xadrez.

- O que está escrito na missão da Torre? – perguntei com o coração aos pulos.

- Não sabemos Rony – Marvin diz pacientemente – Só nos encarregamos de entregar as "mensagens".

- Por favor, me digam quem está... – comecei a implorar, mas eles aparataram me deixando com a dúvida e aflição novamente.

Dei um chute com raiva na porta da garagem e olhei para a Mione que me encarava com os braços cruzados.

Sei que vou ser bombardeado de perguntas agora.

* * *

_**N/B:**__ Sou a única aqui que começou a rir como maluca principalmente na parte de "Accio torre de xadrez"? Hahahahahahaha! Marvin e Miller! Amo esses dois! Os piores capangas do mundo, adoro eles 3_

_Ahh, finalmente cap novo e sem falar que lindo e engraçado._

_Ahh, Rony! Deveria ter entregado a carta, seu tosco! Coisa mais linda e que está nas alturas da carta que Mione te escreveu!_

_Aquele foi um dos "Eu te amo" mais sinceros que já li._

_Espero que estejam gostando porque eu AMEI esse cap. *-*_

_**N/A:**__ Então, sei que esse cap foi totalmente enrolação, mas espero que tenham gostado..._

_Agora eu só volto em Agosto mesmo (não me abandonem)..._

_Preciso dizer que faltam exatamente 7 capítulos para a fic acabar :'( _

_Quero desejar para vocês um lindo filme na próxima sexta-feira dia 15, que vocês chorem do começo ao fim... e dêem risada, e chorem de novo... É a última vez... Só eu estou triste com o fato de ser a última vez?_

_Como diz a música __Days Of Summer do Musical A Very Potter Sequel: "Eu não quero ver você ir, Mas não é para sempre, não é para sempre! Mesmo que fosse, Você sabe que eu nunca deixaria isso me desanimar. Você é a parte de mim que me faz melhor, Onde quer que eu vá! Então eu vou tentar Não chorar - Mas ninguém precisa dizer adeus..."_

_Ninguém precisa dizer adeus ;)_

_Espero que tenham gostado..._

_Até agosto! _

_beijinhos_


	26. A Torre

**A Torre**

Eu andava pelo meu quarto de um lado para o outro nervoso. O envelope ainda estava na minha mão esperando para ser aberto. Esperando para revelar a pessoa que seria a Torre.

E a Hermione me analisando.

Ela apenas me olhava sentada na minha cama.

Seu olhar penetrante era facilmente traduzido em palavras:

"Porque mentiu para mim? Porque não foi sincero comigo? Porque, porque e porque?"

Os porquês eram tantos que não conseguia identificar todos.

- Olha Hermione antes que diga alguma coisa, quero que saiba que não é nada demais – tentei amenizar as coisas.

- Nada demais? Nada demais? – ela estreitou os olhos me apavorando ainda mais – Quero que conte todos os detalhes.

- É, é... já te disse que não é nada de espetacular. Bom... é... sabe aquele dia que usei o feletone pra falar com você?

- Telefone – me corrigiu – Continue.

Respirei profundamente e engoli em seco continuando:

- Bom, esses caras... eles me viram andar na rua sozinho e me estuporaram – ela abriu a boca para falar mas eu fui mais rápido – Mas não aconteceu nada demais. Já te disse isso né?

- Onde uma pessoa te estuporar no meio da rua não é nada demais? Eu estou vendo você defendê-los Rony.

- Não é questão de defendê-los. Mas eu entendo que eles tem um papel nesse lance de "Mensagens" e eu tenho outro.

Ela suspirou cansada. Por um momento pensei que ia gritar começando a brigar comigo. Quase desejei isso, agente começar a discutir.

- Você está doente – ela sussurrou me encarando preocupada.

- Não – eu neguei me aproximando dela – Não estou Hermione, estou melhor do que quando aquela guerra idiota acabou. Ajudar as pessoas que amo me deixa melhor, ajudar as pessoas que amo me faz acreditar que um dia vou voltar a ser feliz por completo. Veja o Jorge! – eu queria mostrar a ela que o mundo estava voltando a fazer sentido – Meu irmão está sorrindo de novo, não tem medo mais de se olhar no espelho.

- Essa é a verdade? – perguntou e me apressei em confirmar com a cabeça – Ou é a verdade em que quer acreditar?

- Não, Hermione...

- Rony eu vou voltar para casa – ela anunciou saindo de perto de mim.

- Não, agora não por favor, você está chateada comigo. Por favor, tente me entender – implorei.

- Tchau Rony.

E então ela aparatou.

O que eu faço pra Hermione entender?

- Ei Rony, a Mione estava aqui? – perguntou o Harry entrando no meu quarto.

- É... – suspirei chateado.

- Ela brigou com você? – quando o Harry virou o garoto das perguntas?

- Antes tivesse brigado. Ela não entende.

- É aquele lance das "Mensagens"? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas como se tivesse escutado por trás da porta – Ela quer que você pare.

- Quando o famoso Harry Potter virou algum tipo de repórter de fofocas? É feio escutar atrás da porta sabia?

Ele negou com a cabeça sorrindo e disse como se eu não tivesse acabado de descontar minhas frustações nele.

- Você esqueceu Rony, que eu já passei por isso que você está passando. Já tentei salvar todos ao meu redor pensando que era o melhor a se fazer.

- Mas você foi obrigado a fazer isso, você é o "menino que sobreviveu", você é o "eleito"...

- É, isso é o monte de nomes que inventaram pra falar que eu era o "herói" deles. Você não entende Rony? No momento mais desesperador todos precisam de um herói, um alguém em quem confiar. Alguém que lute para nos salvar quando desistimos de nós mesmo. E esse alguém agora é você.

Sentei em minha cama desolado. O Harry está certo. Abri a boca e disse a verdade que sabia:

- Eu nunca pedi para ser o novo herói

- Tem certeza? – ele me perguntou desconfiado.

Aposto que ainda lembra quando eu reclamava na época que frequentávamos Hogwarts, o tanto que reclamava por ele sempre ser o centro das atenções.

- Eu lembro de você gritar meses atrás, aqui nos jardins da Toca, que queria mudanças. Que faria o possível por mudanças.

Ergui meu rosto abalado encarando o Harry.

- É você que me manda as "Mensagens"?

- Não – ele negou automaticamente – Porque te mandaria?

- Sei lá, me responde você – eu levantei da cama e comecei a andar pelo quarto com meus olhos fixos no meu melhor amigo – Só sei que você sabe exatamente o que gritei meses atrás e isso é muito suspeito.

- Você gritou. Lembra desse fato? Todos daqui ouviram. Qualquer um poderia te mandar essas cartas. Qualquer um.

- E porque não você? – o encurralei.

O Harry mandar as "Mensagens" faz total sentido. Ele querendo me provar que ser o herói da vez não é nada bonito, que é muito mais fácil você falar sobre determinada situação do que vivê-la.

- Pelo simples fato de que não quero que você passe por aquilo que passei. Não desejo aquilo para ninguém.

O argumento dele é válido, mas não me convenceu muito. Estava prestes a contra-argumentar quando ouvi um estalo e vi a Hermione aparatar no meu quarto de novo.

- Esqueci de uma coisa – ela dava passos decidida se aproximando de mim.

Me lembrei do nosso primeiro beijo.

Os dentes do basilisco caindo feito cascata.

Ela lançando seus braços envolta do meu pescoço.

Seus lábios se unindo aos meus sem eu me dar conta.

Eu retribuindo a abraçando tão fortemente que a tirei do chão.

E o Harry nos interrompendo.

Essa cena está muito igual. Quase esperei isso de fato acontecer.

Eu disse: quase.

Ela colocou a mão dentro do meu bolso do jeans e tirou de lá um envelope.

- A carta que mandou para mim – anunciou com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios abrindo o envelope.

Não. Ela não pretende ler em voz alta certo? Não na frente do Harry. Ela não pode ler minha confissão em voz alta.

- "_O tempo às vezes não é seu amigo, algumas vezes ele se torna seu inimigo_ – ela parou a leitura me encarando. Hermione pegou o envelope da nova missão – _A Torre. Uma peça totalmente importante no final do jogo. Ela é a fortaleza. O Lar. Não te lembra aquela senhora que sustenta seu lar inteiro?"_

- Minha mãe – sussurrei a resposta – Não vou conseguir salvar minha mãe.

Sentei na cama desolado. Minha mãe não está falando. Como irei descobrir um jeito de salvá-la se ela nem ao menos fala? Se as coisas fossem tão obvias do que eu julgava ser antes da missão do Jorge era só faze-la falar de novo. Mas as coisas são muito mais complicadas do que isso.

- Eu odeio essas mensagens! – ela gritou raivosa me fazendo levantar a cabeça e vê-la rasgando o papel da minha nova missão em pequenos pedaços.

- Não Mione – corri e peguei os pedaços do chão – Reparo – o papel ficou inteiro novamente.

- Eu odeio o que tudo isso causa em você – ela continuou a falar mais calma desta vez. Seu olhar sob mim era de pena.

- Isso é estranho – eu respondi me dando conta de um fato.

- O que? – ela perguntou cansada.

- No começo, quando eu recebi essas missões, a primeira delas era sobre meu pai. Eu quase desisti mas vim conversar com você, disse quais eram minhas suposições, de quem poderia mandar tudo isso e você Mione fez o que?

- O que? – o Harry perguntou curioso entrando na nossa conversa.

- Ela me pediu para me focar em completar essas missões e não decifrar o autor delas – respondi olhando para meu melhor amigo.

- Isso é estranho – constatou Harry.

- Ah Harry! – ela exclamou o encarando – Não de razão para as maluquices que ele pensa.

- Mas não é maluquice Mione. Porque defendeu o autor das "Mensagens"? A não ser que você fosse a autora delas.

- Rony... – ela sussurrou se aproximando de mim com pena.

Eu imploro. Quase choro quando continuo a falar:

- Me diz Hermione. Me diz que é você. Diga que é você que vem mandando estas cartas. Diga que você só queria que eu trouxesse a vida de volta para as pessoas que amo e...

- E o que Rony? – perguntou acariciando meu rosto preocupada.

Eu fecho os olhos.

- Provasse a mim mesmo que não sou inferior a você e ao Harry.

Escuto ela suspirar e fico esperando ela apenas admitir tudo.

- Diga Mione... Diga!

Então ela responde.

A única verdade.

- Não Rony – diz lentamente – Não sou eu – eu abro os olhos vejo que seus olhos castanhos estão mergulhados em lágrimas – Desculpa, antes fosse eu... mas...

Ela não termina a frase.

- Jura? – precisava de sua confirmação novamente.

Ela beijou o topo de minha cabeça e começou a se afastar de mim.

- Isso é seu – eu disse retirando a carta que havia escrito para ela de meu bolso.

Ela sorriu e abriu o envelope.

- Não leia aqui – implorei, mas ela já estava sorrindo passando os olhos pelas primeiras palavras escritas por mim.

- Hermione já que você está aqui, vamos jogar quadribol? – o Harry disse me fazendo lembrar de repente que ele ainda estava no quarto.

Eu tenho que agradecer por ela não ter resolvido ler as minhas palavras em voz alta.

Sempre quis saber quais seriam as suas reações quando lesse as diversas cartas que já mandei para ela. Nas nossas férias de Hogwarts eu sempre imaginava suas feições. Como agora.

Ela está franzindo sua testa e eu imagino em que parte da carta ela chegou. Agora seus olhos sorriem com um brilho que eu jamais vi antes, ela inclina a cabeça para o lado e aperta sua boca fortemente. Talvez não querendo deixar um pequeno sorriso sair ou evitando chorar. Volto meu olhar para seus olhos e reparo que ela está me encarando. Meu coração salta do peito, sinto minhas orelhas fumegarem. Ela sorri livremente agora e balança a cabeça negativamente.

-... Eu e a Gina, contra você e o Rony – o Harry continuava a armar um possível jogo de quadribol nos jardins de casa.

- Isso seria totalmente injusto Harry – a Mione disse com os olhos ainda pregados em mim – Eu sou péssima em quadribol e você e a Gina jogam quase profissionalmente.

- Está me chamando de ruim é? – eu disse entrando na conversa sem conseguir desgrudar os olhos dela.

Ela riu pelo nariz e se aproximou de mim. Ergueu nas pontas dos pés e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Sabe esse seu jeito inseguro de ser? É o que eu mais amo em você. Nunca mude. Isso é uma das coisas mais lindas que já li, e o melhor é que sei que foi a coisa mais sincera que já disse a alguém. Não hesite quando achar que é certo. Não hesite.

E então ela saiu de perto de mim.

- Vou lá falar com a Gina – ela sorriu saindo do meu quarto.

Eu estou parado com os olhos arregalados e respirando forte.

- Incrível como um sussurro no ouvido te deixa completamente idiota – o Harry disse rindo da minha cara.

Relaxei meus ombros e olhei por meu melhor amigo bravo.

- Cala a boca Harry Potter ou eu juro que faço o que Voldemort não conseguiu fazer com você.

* * *

_**N/B:** Certo... Parte da demora do cap. é minha..._

_Winnie me mandou o cap a uns dias, eu tive uns problemas na net e nao consegui entrar... Desculpem, ok?_

_Mas voltando ao cap... Oh rony! Pensar que é Hermione que te manda as mensagens... Desculpe, querido, eu sei exatamente quem manda ;)_

_Mione leu a carta AHHHH, nao pensei que Winnie faria ela ler já nesse cap. *-*_

_Pessoas, a fic está mara! ( Dã! É a Winnie que está escrevendo rsrs )_

_Beijos ;*_

_**N/A:** Ta eu estou me sentindo um monstro por demorar tanto a postar e depois vir com esse capítulo medíocre._

_Roseeeeeeeeeeee não conte quem manda!_

_Bom eu precisava enrolar outro capítulo, já que as coisas da missão da Torre acontecem de fato no capítulo 27 e 28_

_E essa coisa ai surgiu..._

_Espero que não tenha sido um desperdício pra vocês no final._

_Bom pensem, agora podem riscar a Mione e o Harry da lista de pessoas possíveis que podem mandar essas "Mensagens"_

_Beijos melhores leitores do mundo_


	27. Jantar em família

**Jantar em família**

Morte.

Depois de todo esse tempo consigo enxergar algumas fases que passamos por conta de uma perda catastrófica.

Negação:

É como o meu pai. Agente nega que está cansado e precisando de ajuda. Nega sem querer acreditar naquele fato mesmo que esteja na nossa frente. Tudo isso porque o tormento é tão inimaginável que chega a ser impossível torná-lo verdadeiro.

Raiva:

Harry ou até eu mesmo. Sentindo raiva das pessoas, tentando achar um culpado. Culpando nós mesmos. Sentimos tanta raiva que causamos dor a nós mesmos fisicamente para tentar amenizar a dor interna que é muito maior. Muito pior.

Barganha:

Gina e Percy, talvez até o Jorge. Começamos a correr atrás de respostas onde em troca receberemos conforto e segurança. Inventamos diferentes maneiras de obter a sanidade novamente, queremos nos sentir vivos de novo mesmo que seja numa mentira que criamos para nós mesmo e que insistentemente tentamos torná-la verdade.

Quando isso falha vem o...

Desespero:

Minha mãe. Cujo o desespero é tanto que ela própria morreu dentro de si mesma.

Existe em algum lugar, alguma forma mirabolante que nos ensine a continuar vivendo?

Mesmo que você se mantenha vivo. A dor chega ser tão aguda que não nos deixa respirar e daí, é que você percebe que ainda sobrevive.

Daí vem a...

Aceitação:

É nisso que quero que minha mãe chegue. Deixar a dor de morte partir da mesma forma que chegou.

Mas como?

Ela está na cozinha fazendo coisas automaticamente. Corta legumes. Coloca na panela. Mexe. Já está tão acostumada a fazer as coisas mecanicamente que nem nota o que faz. De repente ela vira o rosto e olha a mesa da cozinha. Passa os olhos em cada cadeira, como se tivesse visualizando cada membro da família, sentindo o vazio da dor de não ter a mesa completa nunca mais.

Uma mesa completa?

xx

Toquei a campainha da casa dela e esperei ela atender a porta. Tinha um discurso pronto na ponta da língua.

Ela abre a porta e assim que vê que sou eu, sorri largamente. Não precisamos de cumprimento, não é necessário solenidades.

Se eu a beijasse ali, ela retribuiria?

- Mione, antes que você faça um discurso enorme de como essas missões me deixam doente, que devia parar de realizá-las agora, eu vim te dizer que não posso. Não quando eu posso salvar minha mãe. Eu tive uma ideia e quero que me ajude.

Ela suspirou erguendo os ombros e respondeu:

- Me diga o que quer que eu faça.

xx

- Carlinhos poxa! Custa vir para cá um fim-de-semana se quer? – eu implorava olhando meu irmão sentado na sala de sua casa pela lareira.

- Rony, eu trabalho de fim-de-semana – ele respondeu tentando meu convencer de que não podia atender meu pedido.

- Aposto que tem algum dia de folga, pode conversar com seu patrão – ele coçou a cabeça pensativo – Pela mamãe Carlinhos.

- Nesse fim-de-semana? – perguntou sendo convencido.

- Sim – confirmei sorrindo.

- Vou estar ai.

xx

- Percy você pode parar seus estudos por algumas horas, é só num jantar – eu andava atrás do meu irmão pelos corredores do Ministério da Magia.

- Você não entende, Rony? É um caso extremamente difícil, não posso lhe contar os detalhes porque tem que ter sigilo absoluto, mas eu preciso de todo tempo extra disponível – ele mexia com papeis e corria sem realmente ver onde seus pés lhe guiavam.

- Eu pensei que queria ver sua família a salvo novamente – ele parou de andar e me encarou pela primeira vez na conversa inteira – É pela mamãe.

Percy suspirou derrotado e ajeitou seus óculos no rosto dizendo:

- Posso levar a Audrey?

- Quanto mais gente melhor – confirmei empolgado.

xx

Não queria escutar escondido, não era minha intenção. Estava com meu discurso totalmente pronto na minha mente esperando que o Jorge não tivesse argumentos para se opor assim que anunciasse que ele devia ir ao jantar no sábado. Sabia que ele estava nos fundos da loja mexendo no estoque.

Como eu disse não era minha intenção escutar escondido:

- Você acha que é errado? Acha que eles irão falar?

- Eles vão falar, vão nos julgar, mas isso não é um erro Jorge.

- Eles vão pensar que você está comigo por causa do Fred, que vê ele em mim.

- Você sente que eu vejo ele em você?

- Não! É claro que não. Você sempre foi aquela que sabia o que cada um de nós tinha de diferente.

- Então, se você sabe disso para mim basta. Eu gosto de você pelo seu jeito e não por que sua aparência me faz ver ele.

Ouvi meu irmão suspirar. Logo em seguido um barulho de lábios se desgrudando.

Jorge e Angelina juntos?

- Ei Rony – ouvi a Hermione me chamar e logo me virei para ela colocando meu dedo indicador em seus lábios

- Silencio – pedi.

- O que? – questionou sussurrando.

Apontei com a cabeça para o deposito da loja e ela esticou o pescoço.

- Que ótimo – exclamou sorrindo olhando para mim.

- É eu sei – confirmei sorrindo.

Acho que agora sei o que aquele sorriso no olhar de meu irmão para ela significava.

- Vim te dizer que fiz tudo o que me pediu. Falei com a Gina e o Harry e eles vão comprar as coisas para o jantar no sábado – Hermione começou a me dizer – Fui até o "Chalé das conchas" e conversei com a Fleur, o Gui estava trabalhando, ela me disse que vai no jantar, que está com saudades desses jantares em família, seu pai estava na garagem e disse que ia comprar a sobremesa preferida de sua mãe – ela falava e eu reparava nas feições que seu rosto projetava, todo detalhe perfeito de sua face – Ah e sem sua autorização eu chamei a senhora Tonks e o bebe Teddy, acho que o Harry merece ver o afilhado.

- Ótimo, você é a melhor Hermione – foi tudo o que consegui falar.

Ela suspirou e me abraçou em aviso prévio.

- Vai dar certo – sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Nada de namoro no trabalho Ronald – o Jorge disse saindo da dispensa com a Angelina.

Os dois estavam de mãos dadas, mas separaram assim que viram eu e a Hermione presentes.

- Eu, namorando? – estava prestes a falar que tinha visto ele namorando no trabalho mas a Hermione falou primeiro.

- Ei Jorge, jantar sábado na sua casa, vai estar presente não é? – ela perguntou saindo dos meus braços.

- É para anunciar que meu irmão deixou de ser lerdo, cunhadinha? – perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas para a Hermione.

Hermione sorriu com as bochechas vermelhas e disse apenas:

- Pode levar a Angelina.

Angelina confirmou com a cabeça. Jorge sorriu e olhou para ela entrelaçando suas mãos.

- Vamos estar lá.

xx

A sala de casa estava lotada, a senhora Tonks conversava com o Harry num canto ao lado da lareira, meu melhor amigo tentava segurava o bebe Teddy totalmente hipnotizado.

- Eu notei uma coisa, ontem o cabelo do Teddy estava castanho naturalmente. Hoje está rosa chiclete, ele muda para essa cor quando está feliz – a senhora Andromeda lhe explicava – Acho que está feliz em ver o padrinho.

Harry olhou para ela incapacitado de falar. Gina estava ao lado sorrindo apreciando o Harry, nunca jamais vi esse olhar dela para uma pessoa antes.

O Percy com a namorada ao lado discutia trabalho com meu pai num canto, Gui, junto com sua mulher, as vezes dizia alguma coisa que eu não conseguia identificar ao certo de longe. Estavam conversando como há muito tempo não via.

O Jorge estava inquieto num canto com a Angelina, todos nós tínhamos visto ele chegar com a morena, mas nenhum ousou dizer nada. Acho que o silencio o estava enlouquecendo. Estava prestes à ir até ele e dizer que não tinha nada de extraordinário e que estava tudo bem ele amar a Angelina e ela corresponder quando ouvi a porta abrir:

- Oi para todos – era o Carlinhos.

- Carlinhos! - a Gina exclamou correndo até ele o abraçando.

Fazia um bom tempo que não o víamos, normalmente só em ocasiões que a família de fato tinha que se reunir. Casamento e enterro. De certa forma todos da sala se aproximaram para o cumprimentar.

- Já está dando certo – o sussurro era da Hermione.

Ela parou ao meu lado sem que eu notasse. Como instinto abaixei minha mão procurando a dela.

Eu amo a mão dela. É tão pequena e frágil. Gosto como minhas mãos cobrem suas mãos pequenas. Mesmo que eu não saiba ao certo o que fazer com a minha.

- Cadê a mamãe? – o Carlinhos perguntou se dando conta da falta dela na sala.

xx

Eu subi até nosso sótão, sabia que provavelmente ela estaria lá. Quando não estava ocupada fazendo as coisas automaticamente, como comida, ela subia até lá, sentava numa velha poltrona ao lado da única pequena janela do aposento, olhava para os jardins de casa e tricotava sem magia.

- Mãe – chamei no meio do breu do cômodo escuro.

Iluminado pelo luar lá fora, eu pude ver seu rosto se virar para mim.

- Vem – estendi minha mão esperando que ela se levantasse e viesse comigo.

xx

Então a mesa estava armada, minha mãe sentada na ponta, olhando todos os ocupantes.

- Ei mamãe gostou do meu novo corte de cabelo? – perguntou o Gui que estava sentado do lado direito de minha mãe.

Ele havia finalmente eliminado aquele rabo de cavalo que minha mãe detestava.

Ela não respondeu apenas levantou sua mão e acariciou o rosto de meu irmão, em cada corte profundo que havia recebido do lobisomem Greyback.

- Hermione, Gina sei que vocês duas foram as principais responsáveis pelo jantar, estava delicioso – disse meu pai na outra ponta da mesa enquanto limpava os lábios com um guardanapo.

- Obrigada Senhor Weasley – agradeceu a garota de meus sonhos sentada ao meu lado.

- Eu limpo esses pratos – meu pai voltou a falar fazendo um floreio de varinha os pratos sujos do jantar sumirem da mesa – Comprei tortinhas de abobora daquela loja de doces que você gosta sabe? – perguntou olhando minha mãe.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça e sorriu agradecida. Mas não era seu sorriso mais sincero, era um sorriso triste.

- Já que estão todos aqui, quero anunciar uma coisa – meu irmão Percy exclamou fazendo todos olharem para ele – Eu e a Audrey – ele segurou na mão dela – Vamos nos casar.

- Esperai ai e ela aceitou? – perguntou o Jorge parecendo abalado antes que todos nós parabenizássemos os noivos.

- Na verdade – Audrey começou a dizer se levantando com Percy da cadeira na qual estavam sentados – Foi eu que o pedi em casamento.

- E eu que achava que o Rony era o mais lerdo da família – a Gina exclamou de repente fazendo muitos rirem.

- Ei! – reclamei vendo a Hermione rir do meu lado.

- No mínimo o Percy está lhe dando alguma poção do amor muito poderosa Audrey – continuou a dizer o Jorge seriamente.

- Que tipo de poção deu pra Angelina? Porque para ela se apaixonar e cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes – Percy disse nervoso sem pensar – Desculpa – acrescentando depressa se dando conta do erro.

O Jorge olhou para baixo e pela primeira vez no jantar esqueceu de implicar com ele.

Todos sabíamos que a Angelina tinha tido alguma coisa com o Fred, nada confirmado, mas ela teve alguma coisa com ele.

- Eu sei o que vocês pensam. Que eu estou com o Jorge porque vejo o Fred nele, mas não é. Eu nunca cheguei mesmo a namorar o Fred – Angelina começou a discursar – O Fred jamais se amarraria em alguém, ele não era assim, ele era mais brincalhão, enérgico, pernicioso. Acho que é por isso que ele foi embora mais cedo, não tinha mais graça aprontar por aqui. – ela riu pelo nariz olhando para baixo, todos da mesa a olhavam atentamente – Agora o Jorge – meu irmão ergueu o rosto e a encarou – Ele sempre foi o mais bondoso, o mais sensato. Eles não eram iguais, não mesmo.

- Desculpa – disse o Percy novamente – Eu fico muito feliz de ver você juntos. Mesmo.

- Eu sei que fica Percy – Jorge falou sinceramente – Fico feliz por você a Audrey, todos os Weasley finalmente amarrados? Só o Carlinhos que prefere Dragões. Veja até o Rony... – ele apontou para mim com um riso torto nos lábios.

- O que tem eu? – perguntei bravo imaginando o que viria a seguir.

- Sabe, eu e o Fred costumávamos apostar quando você e a Hermione iam ficar juntos, porque acha que lhe demos aquele livro de auto-ajuda?

- Que livro de auto-ajuda? – perguntou a Hermione virando seu rosto para mim com a testa franzida.

Engoli em seco lembrando do "Doze maneiras seguras de encantar Bruxas"

- Desculpa Rony – o Jorge disse quase rindo.

É fácil se desculpar quando não vai ser ele que vai ser interrogado até a morte daqui há alguns segundos.

- Primeira vez que vi o Rony lendo um livro tão compenetrado – disse o Harry rindo e entrando na conversa.

- Preciso conhecer esse livro – disse a garota dos meus sonhos interessada.

- Que ótimo – exclamei – Vamos mudar de assunto. Percy como anda o trabalho?

E então meu irmão desembestou a falar de assuntos chatos e entediantes me livrando do caminho que essa conversa estava indo.

- Sabe um dia eu fui no seu quarto observar você dormir... – a Mione sussurrou do meu lado, de modo que só nós dois escutássemos.

- Me observa dormindo? – perguntei surpreso.

- Isso não vem ao caso – ela ficou vermelha, bom porque ela me observaria dormindo? Não tem nada de interessante, a única coisa que não entedia são meus roncos – E tinha um livro em cima da cômoda com um titulo bem interessante, eu foleei e vi escrito algumas regras de como conquistar Bruxas, sabe que reconheci algumas delas? – minhas orelhas estão fumegando, com certeza na coloração vermelha – Mas esse livro não valeu.

- Como assim?

- Eu já estava encantada por você antes de você seguir aquelas regras. Não valeu.

Meu coração está disparado, e estou com uma vontade enorme de puxar o pescoço dela e lhe beijar ali na frente de todo mundo.

Levantei os olhos e reparei que minha mãe encarava nós dois. Ela sorria sinceramente e tinha um brilho antes esquecido no olhar.

- Está dando certo – a Mione sussurrou com o olhar na mesma direção que o meu.

- Eu queria falar uma coisa – disse o Harry alto o bastante para que todos ouvissem e o olhassem – Eu nunca senti ter uma família de verdade, bem... não lembro de meus pais, e minha infância está regada de coisas nada agradáveis vindas de meus tios. Mas desde que entrei em Hogwarts eu soube que ela seria minha casa, e desde o Natal de 1991, em que a Senhora Weasley deu um suéter com a inicial de meu nome eu soube que tinha ganho uma família. Sem pedir, sem esperar. Então muito obrigado.

Minha mãe sorria emocionada. Será que estou conseguindo?

Estou com pressa, quero que seja agora.

- E vocês que são minha família, cada um, meus irmãos, até você Mione, minha melhor amiga, minha irmã, a senhora Weasley minha mãe, a única que não quero que seja minha irmã aqui é você Gina, quero que seja minha namorada. Aceita?

Minha irmã olhava sorrindo para ele com os olhos brilhando, ela não disse nada, apenas selou seus lábios nos lábios dele respondendo a pergunta.

Sabe, achei que o passo mais corajoso do Harry seria adentrar a "Floresta Proibida" com o destino o reservando a morte pelo Voldemort, mas tenho certeza que nem Voldemort lhe causaria mais medo que todos os olhares dos homens da família Weasley o encarando enquanto ele beijava minha irmã.

- Sabe filho – disse meu pai – Hoje você provou mais do que em nenhuma outra ocasião o quanto é um digno Grifinório.

Ele ria, e Harry olhava apreensivo para o restante da família na mesa.

- Ah nem comecem a falar! – disse Gina – Vocês não mandam na minha vida! E além disso – ela virou para o Harry – Duvido que encontrem alguém melhor que ele para ficar comigo para sempre.

- Ah não, se você se contenta com um ocludo, com uma cicatriz estranha na testa, quem somos nós para contestar? – exclamou o Jorge sorrindo batendo a mão fechada no punho de meu melhor amigo.

- Não te dou boas-vindas à família porque você já fazia parte dela. Não é mamãe? – eu disse, estou com pressa.

Preciso que ela fale, preciso que ela sorria, preciso que ela seja minha mãe.

- Mamãe a senhora está se sentindo bem? – perguntou o Percy.

Notei os olhos dela vermelhos, ela engolia em seco o tempo todo. Olhava fixamente para nosso relógio.

Era a primeira vez que reparava em seus ponteiros, notei que o nome e a foto do Fred haviam se descolorido. Estava apontado para o nada. Não se mexia como os outros que agora apontavam para "Casa". O ponteiro dele estava perdido no desconhecido, estava esquecido.

Ouvi minha mãe fungar, quando virei meus olhos para o lugar que ela estava sentada notei que não estava mais lá.

Levantei de onde estava sentado arrasado e me encaminhei para o lugar que sabia que a encontraria: Nosso sótão.

Cheguei perto dela e a abracei. Minha mãe bem menor que eu, tampou seu rosto nos meus ombros, molhando minha camiseta com as lágrimas.

E quando começa a ser sofrimento demais, dor demais, choro demais, lágrimas. E quando o tempo passa e nada muda?

- Desculpa filho, pensei que com o passar do tempo as coisas iriam se ajustar... mas... desculpa – ela falou.

Ouvi sua voz, porque não estou dando saltos de felicidade?

Eu tenho pressa, quero que minha mãe se cure, mas às vezes o tempo corta nosso peito como faca e deixa uma marca profunda e incurável.

* * *

_**N/B:** Capítulo lindo!_

_A única que coisa que admito nao ter gostado ( Ihhh, nao me odeiem por isso, ok? )_

_Foi a declaração de Harry e Gina ( fazer o que? Nao gosto muito deles... )_

_Mas tirando isso o cap. foi desde lindo até maravilhoso!_

_E o que Winnie escreveu é verdade, foi por isso que JK matou Fred, porque entre os dois, o Fred era o mais ousado e maldoso. George sempre foi mais calmo e generoso ( bem, pelo menos mais que Fred, pq pra os dois eram malucos, mas de um bom jeito hahaha )_

_Beeeeijos e ansiosa pra mais caps!_

_**N/A:** Eu tenho varias coisas a dizer:_

_Primeiro sobre o capítulo..._

_Esse foi o capítulo mais difícil da minha vida... vocês não tem noção de como reunir a família Weasley num jantar é difícil..._

_Jamais farei isso de novo pois ficou uma bosta... e concordo com a Rose, Harry e Gina ficou deplorável, mas eu não consigo melhorar isso. Porque eu não sei escrever Harry e Gina..._

_Mas espero que vocês tenham captado a lógica do capítulo... "As vezes o tempo não é nosso amigo"_

_O Rony vai ter que pensar numa nova solução no ultimo capítulo da Torre que é o próximo._

_Outra coisa que preciso dizer:_

_Hoje 5 de Setembro faz exatamente um ano que comecei a escrever fanfics, eu jamais imaginaria que chegaria aqui, que teria leitores que gostassem do que escrevo, que faria amizades, algumas que posso citar que são verdadeiras: Rose (do Nyah) Andie (do FF) as meninas que não dormem (Samy, Anny, Laly) e outras muitas outras, que me aturam, tem vícios diferentes de HP comigo... Que me aguentam..._

_Isso é o que mais significa pra mim_

_E posso dizer uma coisa que aprendi nesse um ano no mundo das fics: "Estar perto NÃO é físico" e eu estou muito mais perto de pessoas longe de mim, do que as que convivem comigo diariamente._

_Outra coisa que preciso dizer:_

_Estou no Pottermore_

_Se alguém também está e quiser me add, meu nick: SpiritSword202_

_Notem que meu nick é MUITO grifinório, apesar de sempre querer ir pra Corvinal e ser tão Lufana na vida real, eu cai, PASMEM, na Sonserina..._

_Ainda não consegui entender aquele chapéu seletor..._

_Acho que ele baseou em como sou perversa com minhas leitoras, enfim... Hoje posso dizer que amo estar na Sonserina. Preconceito é só ignorância certo?_

_A outra coisa a dizer:_

_Alguém ai, além de mim ama "The Hunger Games" porque eu estou obcecada, muito mesmo..._

_Um erro desta autora:_

_A Rose, minha amiga linda, descobriu que o sobrenome da Audrey é mesmo Clearwater, descupaaaaaaaaaaaaa pelo erro!_

_Ultima coisa, juro!_

_O próximo capítulo é muito especial, uma espiadinha se ainda estão lendo está nota:_

_"Acho que as melhores coisas, na maioria das vezes, são aquelas que fazemos sem ao menos pensar nas consequências, porque se eu tivesse pensado, com certeza não teria feito o que acabei de fazer: Inclinei meu rosto para baixo e a beijei."_

_Acho que é só_

_beijosssssss_


	28. Medo

**Medo**

Estava sentado no meio da escada totalmente deprimido na noite do jantar. Toda minha família havia se recolhido, ou para sua devida casa, ou para seu quarto. A Mione havia ido embora, minha mãe continuava no nosso sótão e eu com a dúvida na minha cabeça.

"Como salvá-la?"

- Ei, Rony – ouvi a voz do Harry atrás de mim sentindo ele se sentar do meu lado na escada.

O Harry... Eu ainda não sei como ele aguentava isso, quer dizer, ser um herói e todo o resto, ter todos esperando que você vença o mal sem ao menos pedir por isso.

- Harry – o chamei num sussurro – Como você aguentou tudo isso?

- O peso nas costas quando tudo dá errado? – perguntou sabendo exatamente no que eu pensava – Ás vezes eu descontava em vocês gritando, às vezes engolia, ás vezes eu só esperava...

- Como eu trago vida a uma pessoa que morreu por dentro? – questionei desesperado.

- Sei lá, acho que está fazendo a pergunta errada.

- E qual seria a pergunta certa?

- O que te faz viver? – ele revelou a resposta como uma pergunta.

Automaticamente fechei meus olhos e deixei que a resposta aparecesse nítida no meu pensamento.

"O que me faz viver?"

Minha família reunida brigando e se divertindo ao mesmo tempo, todos juntos, os gritos da torcida num jogo de quadribol. Conversas sem a menor importância com o Harry nos tempos que nossa única preocupação era que mentira inventar no trabalho de "Adivinhação" em Hogwarts, as brigas com a Hermione que me tiravam do sério e me faziam sentir coisas que eu não fazia ideia de como chamavam, mas que agora sei que é amor.

Bom, não adianta nada eu saber o que me faz viver, se o problema principal é minha mãe não voltar a viver.

O que faz minha mãe viver?

Minha família toda reunida, mas isso eu já tentei. Eu já percebi que minha família jamais vai estar reunida por completo porque existem peças desse quebra-cabeça que se perderam para sempre.

- Sabe às vezes eu sentia um frio na barriga quando eu abria o mapa do maroto nos tempos de guerra e não achava a Gina andando pelo castelo. O medo se apoderava de mim – meu melhor amigo se pronunciou de novo me fazendo abrir os olhos – Como se sentiu quando deixou eu e a Hermione depois da nossa briga na barraca?

Porque ele está me fazendo lembrar de uma das piores memórias da minha vida?

- Eu lembro que assim que aparatei me dei conta da burrice que fiz, e vi como o mundo estava perigoso demais por causa daqueles sequestradores que tinham me achado. Eu me lembro que já na casa do Gui o que fazia era só ouvir noticias no rádio e torcer para não terem encontrado vocês dois. Eu queria encontrar jeitos impossíveis de encontrá-los porque eu estava apavorado. Morrendo de medo do pior, com medo de não me desculpar, medo de ser tarde demais.

- Isso Rony – ele confirmou com a cabeça como se eu tivesse encontrado finalmente a resposta – O medo te fazia viver?

Eu franzi a testa tentando entender o ponto que ele queria chegar.

- A vontade de encontrá-los por medo me fazia viver – respondi.

- Exato – ele sorriu levantando e dando um pequeno tapa nas minhas costas me deixando sozinho novamente.

Medo?

xx

Então eu fiz a coisa mais absurda que supôs fazer um dia e depois é claro que ia procurá-la.

Bati na porta da casa da Mione já era mais de meia-noite, estava chovendo, então minha imagem assim que ela abriu a porta não devia ser das melhores.

Foi com o medo em sua voz que ela perguntou:

- O que aconteceu?

Desta forma, é lógico que poucos minutos depois estava sentado no sofá da sala dela explicando o que eu havia feito.

- Eu acho que fiz uma das coisas mais improváveis que poderia fazer – disse quando ela me passou um chocolate quente que havia acabado de preparar – Sabe o relógio lá de casa, aqueles que os ponteiros são os membros da minha família?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça me deixando prosseguir.

- Com um feitiço colante, mudei o meu ponteiro para "Perigo mortal" e vim pra cá.

- O que? – ela gritou indignada.

- Me deixe ficar aqui Hermione, eu preciso da sua ajuda.

- Me explica porque fez isso em primeiro lugar. Está querendo dar susto em alguém? Já sei! – ela gritou levantando da onde estava sentada apontando e dedo indicador na minha cara – Aquelas mensagens idiotas.

- Eu preciso salvar minha mãe Hermione, e talvez o susto a desperte, sabe? – eu sussurrei cansado.

- Rony... – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente – Eu acho que...

- Por favor – peguei em uma de suas mãos – Me ajude.

- Você sabe que essa sua cara triste, seu desespero, seus cabelos molhados é totalmente injusto contra mim, eu não acho que é certo, mas...

- Mas... – pedi para ela prosseguir.

- Tudo bem Rony, pode ficar aqui.

Depois de minutos de um dialogo chato onde eu insistia que poderia dormir no sofá da sala, que não queria incomodar, fomos dormir. Eu fechava meus olhos, mas não conseguia desligar minha mente. Em algum momento da madrugada eu escutei gritos vindos do quarto dela. Lembrei automaticamente dos gritos que cortaram meu coração quando a Hermione estava sendo torturada na mansão Malfoy.

Fechei meus olhos e fingi estar dormindo assim que ouvi ela se encaminhando para a cozinha passando pela sala.

Pude a ouvir fungando ainda chorando, seja o que for o que a fez gritar daquele jeito, estava a fazendo chorar até agora. Sou um idiota completo em ficar aqui deitado fingindo estar dormindo quando poderia levantar e a abraçar, dizendo que está tudo bem, que foi só um pesadelo. Levá-la para o quarto a fazer dormir de novo, lhe dar um beijo de boa noite.

Sou o melhor em bolar as ações por pensamento, agora realizá-las...

- Rony... – o sussurro dela perto do meu ouvido fez meu coração saltar do peito, senti seus leves dedos relarem no meu rosto contornando cada traço.

Um barulho soou no fundo e ela bruscamente tirou a mão do meu rosto, segundos depois o barulho acabou e a voz dela surgiu pouco longe de mim:

- Alô. Oi Milla, noticias das buscas de meus pais?... Já disse que não tem problema, pode ligar a qualquer horário...

Ela continuava a falar com essa tal de Milla, acho que é esse o nome da auror que está procurando seus pais. Resolvi e virar um pouco no sofá fingindo estar acordando.

- ...Eu entendo, eu sei, às vezes...às vezes as investigações tem que partir para esses meios não? Ok Milla – eu me sentei no sofá fingindo confusão vendo ela em pé falando ao telefone – Me ligue assim que conseguir novas informações, boas ou más. Não importa o horário... Eu que agradeço... Tchau.

Ela apertou um botão e colocou o aparelho em cima da mesa de centro. Olhando para mim angustiada disse:

- Desculpa ter te acordado.

- Ah que isso, eu não consigo dormir tranquilo com tudo que... – parei de falar antes que começasse a soar como mentira, mesmo que fosse mentira – Quem era?

- A Milla – a Hermione sentou ao meu lado no sofá suspirando tristemente.

- Noticias de seus pais?

- Não na verdade, a auror me disse que vai passar a procurá-los pelos hospitais e cemitérios.

Eu arregalei os olhos para ela cético.

- Mas esse é mesmo o próximo passo Rony, quem estamos querendo enganar? Meus pais não podem ter sumido, podem estar doentes, podem estar mortos.

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente tentando afastar os pensamentos que surgiram.

- Noticias ruins chegam rápido – disse a primeira coisa que me veio a mente.

- Isso é só uma frase que a sociedade inventou para dar algum tipo de conforto a pessoas desesperadas por noticias como eu neste momento.

- Exato Mione – eu segurei delicadamente as duas mãos dela e comecei a acariciá-las – Estou tentando fazer isso, não sei a verdade sobre o que aconteceu a seus pais, mas posso acreditar que essa frase inventada pela sociedade seja verdade, não posso? Eu me agarro a ela agora, esperando que você acredite na minha verdade.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e entortou seu pescoço esticando uma de suas mãos e acariciando meu rosto.

- Eu acredito na sua verdade – levantou-se do sofá e me deu um pequeno beijo na bochecha – Devia voltar a dormir.

- Você também.

- Vou tentar, com você aqui me sinto muito melhor. Boa noite Rony.

E então ela virou-se e encaminhou para seu quarto. Me acomodei no sofá novamente e consegui finalmente pregar meus olhos profundamente.

Cai no mundo dos sonhos.

Estava sozinho numa colina com grama verde por todos os lados. O céu começou a se tingir diferentes cores pelo nascer do sol. E então a vi.

Estava com um vestido branco que se movimentava devido ao vento que passava, seu cabelo todo despenteado, seus olhos fechados sentindo a brisa da manhã. Seus braços esticados como se tivesse só tentando reunir todas as emoções que aquele momento proporcionava.

- Hermione! – gritei começando a correr em direção a ela – Hermione!

Ela não havia se movido nada da onde estava parada, mas quanto mais eu corria, mais parecia que eu ia para longe dela.

- Hermione! – berrava parado esperando que ela simplesmente olhasse para trás – HERMIONE!

E então ela virou e me viu, sorriu como jamais a vi sorrir e começou a se aproximar de mim.

Notei seus olhos riscados com lágrimas já secas.

Como se eu estivesse numa penseira, onde os pensamentos que assistia mudassem assim que acabasse, o cenário mudou de repente. E sem explicação eu a vi parada na minha frente pendurada numa arvore com uma corda em seu pescoço.

Esticava minha mão e mesmo próximo a ela não conseguia relar em seu corpo.

Ela estava branca e sem vida.

- HERMIONE.

Berrei no sonho sem entender nada com uma dor lancinante no coração, não queria acreditar que ela estava morta.

De repente seus olhos se abriram e inclinando sua cabeça para cima como por magia sua boca se abriu e ela disse:

- É para o bem da humanidade.

- HERMIONE! – gritei levantando de subido do sofá, acordando do pior pesadelo que já tive na vida.

- Pesadelo? – e então ela estava na minha frente falando com a voz preocupada.

- Pesadelo idiota – eu respondi sem folego me sentando no sofá.

- Tinha haver comigo? – perguntou, mas eu tinha certeza que ela já sabia a resposta.

- Sempre tem haver com você.

- Meus pesadelos tem haver com você também.

- Isso é controverso – eu exclamei me dando conta de um fato – Você é meu sonho feliz na realidade, não um pesadelo.

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu ainda lembro de um "Ela é um pesadelo" no primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

- Credo Hermione, jogar passado na cara das pessoas, isso não é legal, eu estava criando um clima aqui.

-Talvez não precise – ela disse seriamente.

Então seria agora? O grande momento. As palavras com segundas intenções já foram ditas, estamos sozinhos, sem ninguém ao redor. Dificilmente as coisas não iram se concretizar agora.

- Hermione! Você está ai? – ouvi uma voz gritar do lado de fora batendo na porta da sala freneticamente – Sou eu, a Molly.

- Minha mãe – sussurrei apavorado para ela – Por favor, seja o que for que ela veio fazer aqui, eu não estou com você, não sabe nada de mim.

- Hermione? - ela voltou a bater mais apavorada na porta.

- Rony... – ela sussurrou meu nome balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Mas eu já estava longe, pensei em aparatar, mas resolvi me esconder atrás do balcão na cozinha, se elas resolvesse vir pra cá eu ia embora sem minha mãe perceber. Estava curioso quanto se minha missão estava prosseguindo.

- Olá senhora Weasley – ouvi a Hermione dizer, sua voz saiu receosa.

Só torço para que ela consiga mentir a minha mãe.

- Oh querida – me atrevi a esticar meu pescoço e vi minha mãe se lançar para a Hermione e a abraçar fortemente – Estou tão apavorada.

- O que aconteceu?

- O Rony sumiu. Hoje de manhã quando acordei ele não estava em casa e o relógio está marcando "Perigo Mortal". Ele está aqui, passou por aqui?

Suspirei tristemente, encostando na bancada desviando o olhar da porta da sala.

- Sinto muito Senhora Weasley, mas não o vejo desde o jantar – a voz a Hermione soava preocupada – Na certa ele aparece rápido.

- Acha mesmo? – minha mãe fungou tristemente – Eu não posso suportar a ideia de perder outro filho. Supostamente não devia ser os pais a enterrarem os filhos.

- Pense assim, noticia ruim chega depressa, no mínimo ele deve ter saído cedo para resolver coisas na loja.

- Não – minha mãe negou veemente – Desde ontem anoite ele não aparece, eu sei disso porque passo em todos os quartos antes de me deitar e ele não estava lá. Logo corri para olhar o relógio esperando ver onde poderia estar, mas ele não se mexia do "Perigo Mortal". Tenho medo Hermione – estiquei meu pescoço e visualizei minha mãe olhando amedrontada a garota de meus sonhos.

- O medo pode ser bom às vezes, ele nos mantem vivos, de alguma forma.

- Eu sei, eu sei – confirmou enxugando algumas lágrimas de seu rosto com a palma da mão – Eu estava morta, tão morta dentro de mim, acho que a perspectiva de perder um filho novamente, o medo, me fez acordar. Me fez viver.

- A senhora quer entrar, tentar se acalmar...?

- Não, não, só vim ver se tinha alguma noticia dele. Irei procurar em outros lugares possíveis. Só peço que nada tenha acontecido.

- Não vai ter, eu vou tentar mandar alguma carta a ele – Hermione disse – Tentar localizá-lo.

- Faça isso – minha mãe a abraçou – Obrigada.

- Não fiz nada.

- Eu espero que seus pais estejam bem – ela acariciou os cabelos de Hermione.

- Eu também – sua voz era sincera sem falsa alguma.

- Um bom dia querida.

- Bom dia senhora Weasley.

Ouvi a porta se fechar e sai de trás do balcão abalado. A Hermione virou seu rosto triste para mim.

- Odeio mentir a sua mãe. Ela estava acabada Rony. Volte.

- Não agora – neguei com a cabeça – Não quando as coisas começaram a dar certo, não é a hora.

- Sabe a dor da aflição de não saber noticias que ela está sentindo? – ela apertou os punhos fechados de frente a seu peito – Eu sei qual é. Não a faça sofrer.

- É possível que a dor seja boa no fim? – perguntei me aproximando dela – Como essa, ela tem esse medo que aflige seu coração, no fim se sente viva de novo, no fim, eu a salvo.

- Eu acho que você se preocupa demais em certos detalhes e esquece coisas importantes, como o bem estar da sua mãe em primeiro lugar.

- No fim tudo da certo não é? – eu sorri tentando quebrar o gelo – Se não deu certo é porque não chegou ao fim.

- Outra de suas verdades baratas? – ela riu pelo nariz balançando a cabeça.

- Outra verdade que irá acreditar? – respondi com outra pergunta.

- Sabe – ela começou a dizer com um sorriso lindo nos olhos – O final é agente quem faz, o destino é agente quem faz e hoje estou com uma vontade imensurável de curtir um dia a moda "Trouxa" com você, que tal? Pizza, filmes na TV.

- Eu topo.

E o dia todo fizemos coisas juntos. Não sei dizer ao certo o que me move a sorrir o dia todo, talvez seja o jeito que ela ri quando digo alguma besteira, ou talvez seja quando ela diz alguma coisa muito inteligente me deixando confuso, talvez seja só o fato dela ainda estar viva comigo. Isso é suficiente .

Tão suficiente quanto a noite, quando nós dois estamos deitados na cama dos pais de Hermione. Olhando para uma TV conectada num aparelho que reproduz o tal do "Filme". Que segundo a Mione, era uma história fictícia contada em imagens.

Eu não me importo muito com o filme para ser sincero. Eu fico prestando atenção o tempo todo nela. Por mais que eu tente olhar para a tela e ver as imagens de uma história que não me interessa, olhar para ela é tão mais doce e fácil, que não faço a menor questão de disfarçar.

- Sabe que o filme é ali e não aqui – ela aponto pra si mesma me encarando.

- Não tenho culpa, se olhar para você é bem mais interessante.

Ela mordeu seus lábios apreensiva.

- Você acha que as coisas um dia vão voltar a ser com eram antes? – Hermione perguntou se virando de frente a mim deitada na cama, esquecendo o tal filme.

- Eu torço para que sim, eu luto para que sim – respondi automaticamente esticando minha mão acariciando os cabelos dela.

Hermione fechou os olhos e suspirou voltando a falar:

- Eu espero que uma coisa não volte a ser como era antes.

- O que? – questionei curioso.

- Nós dois.

Eu fiquei sem palavras, o que dizer? Eu também desejo com tanta força que nós dois não voltamos a ser como antes. Não sermos só amigos.

- Estou tão cansada Rony, mas tenho medo de dormir – ela confessou.

- Estou aqui.

Estiquei meu braço de modo que ela deitasse a cabeça sobre ele e encostasse seu rosto em meu peito.

- Não saia daqui – pediu já com os olhos fechados.

- Não irei, não irei.

- Me conte uma história? – pediu com a voz fraca pelo sono.

- Como os contos "Bruxos"?

- Não, como as histórias que meu pai me contava quando criança, começa sempre com "Era uma vez" e termina com "Felizes para sempre".

Gravei meio confuso essa nova informação na minha mente, mas resolvi criar uma história para ela dormir:

- Era uma vez uma garota de cabelos esvoaçantes, com dentes grandes e uma atitude mandona insuportável. Não sei explicar muito o porquê, mas quando ela sorria eu sorria. Quando ela chorava sentia sua dor em meu coração. Quando ela gritava queria gritar mais alto e ter razão. Tudo, tudo o que acontecia com ela tinha haver comigo.

Mexi um pouco e notei que a Mione tinha um sorriso nos lábios e respirava pesadamente. Será que tinha caído no sono tão rapidamente?

- E sei que eles viviam brigando um com o outro, e só depois de anos, depois de diversas discussões com meu eu interno eu descobri. E conto este segredo para você agora: Eram nas brigas que eles mostravam que se amavam – suspirei beijando o topo de sua cabeça – Eu quero que vivamos o felizes para sempre, mesmo que o "para sempre" não exista.

Eu poderia ficar a noite toda reparando nela dormindo. O modo que seu peito sob e desce respirando. As mexas de seu cabelo caindo sob seus olhos fechados. Como seus lábios permanecem num pequeno sorriso, enquanto ela está mergulhada no mundo dos sonhos.

Será que ela sonha comigo agora, da mesma forma que sonho acordado com ela?

Minhas pálpebras pesam, eu não quero dormir agora, quero a admirar mais tempo, mas dormir, antes tão difícil para mim, parece tão simples e fácil agora.

A ultima imagem que tenho dela é sussurrando meu nome em meio seus sonhos.

A próxima coisa que me lembro é acordar com uma irritante luz forte em meu rosto. Assim que abro os olhos ela ainda está lá. Estou deitado de lado e ela está com as costas em meu peito ainda com a cabeça em cima de meus braços que estão dormentes, mas eu não irei movê-los daqui nem sob Imperius. Seu pé percorre lentamente minha perna, ela começa a se mover lentamente. A próxima coisa que gravo é seus olhos abrindo lentamente, percebendo meu braço ela parece notar de repente que nós dois dormimos a noite toda abraçados. Eu estava pronto para socos e xingamentos de como era um abusado por ter dormido na mesma cama que ela, mas assim que ela virou seu rosto um sorriso apareceu, o sorriso que confirmava que estava tudo bem, que um dia pode sim começar perfeito.

Acho que as melhores coisas, na maioria das vezes, são aquelas que fazemos sem ao menos pensar nas consequências, porque se eu tivesse pensado, com certeza não teria feito o que acabei de fazer: Inclinei meu rosto para baixo e a beijei.

Eu poderia tentar descreve-lo aqui para vocês, talvez ele tenha sido desesperado demais, já que assim que nossos lábios se grudaram nossos dentes bateram, me mostrando que eu tinha feito um erro de calculo, mas quem liga para velocidade e dentes batendo quando tenho ela me beijando? Sim! Ela está retribuindo.

Consegui retirar meu braço debaixo da cabeça dela e me levantei sentando na cama trazendo ela comigo. Meus braços passando por toda costa dela a trazendo mais perto de mim se possível. E Hermione retribuindo o beijo com tanta ferocidade, que seus dedos ficavam perdidos entre meus cabelos e apertar meu pescoço pedindo mais.

Eu realmente não entendo a necessidade de respirar, não agora. E foi com um desprezo enorme de mim mesmo que desgrudei nossos lábios.

E vi o que tinha causado a ela. Exausta ela deitou na cama. Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente completamente sem folego, sua mão direita estava pousada em sua testa, talvez tentando acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer, seus olhos felizes tinham um brilho incomum talvez significasse que ela queria mais? Mas nada supera sua boca, o modo que ela morde seus lábios sorrindo ao mesmo tempo, a coloração vermelha que eu provoquei.

Sem resistir, avancei de novo para ela, afim de deixar sua boca mais vermelha, sua respiração mais irregular, o brilho de desejo de seus olhos pedindo por mais.

Eu pensei que quando a beijasse, aquele complexo enorme que tinha da necessidade de tê-la pra mim fosse passar. Mas não, pelo contrario, ele aumentou, eu quero muito mais. Tão mais que realmente não sei o que fazer com as minhas mãos, eu não as controlo, de forma que livremente uma delas percorre por dentro da blusa de Hermione, sentindo sua pele arrepiada com meu toque.

- Sabe Ronald – ela disse se levantando um pouco da cama fugindo da minha mão teimosa – Da próxima vez que demorar tanto para me beijar assim de novo, eu irei te beijar assim.

E então ela deitou sob mim desta vez grudando nossos lábios novamente. Eu me pergunto se beijos com a Hermione vão ser sempre assim, desesperados, que me fazem perder a vontade de respirar, que não alimentam a minha fome, que só me fazem querer mais e cada vez mais.

Sabe existe uma teoria idiota que afirma que quando as coisas estão maravilhosamente ótimas alguma coisa acontece para atrapalhar. Eu queria que essa teoria idiota não tivesse se confirmado, não agora.

Não quando as coisas com a Hermione estão tão fora de controle que nem estamos mais pensamos nos nossos atos.

- O telefone – ela disse sem folego saindo de cima de mim.

Só com a interrupção que pude notar o barulho irritante deste aparelho chato ao fundo.

- Eu já volto – ela ficou em pé na cama com o dedo indicador apontado para mim - Não respire, não se mexa.

Quem sou eu para desobedecer sua ordem.? Deitado na cama eu ainda tentava assimilar os últimos acontecimentos

"Isso tudo foi verdade?"

Meu coração acelerado, e o cheiro dela impregnado em mim me avisa que sim.

- Vou usar o viva voz – ela voltou correndo para o quarto com o aparelho de telefone na mão ainda fazendo o barulho irritante.

Sentou na cama do meu lado e apertou um botão:

- Alô!

- Hermione, sou eu a Milla, espero que esteja bem – a voz da suposta Auror saiu do aparelho comigo e a Hermione ouvindo ao mesmo tempo.

- Estou ótima, mais do bem. Noticias?

- Sim tenho noticias – a voz dela saiu meio receosa – Já abriu seu e-mail hoje? Te mandei uma foto anexada.

- Oh não, vou abrir agora – ela saltou da cama com o telefone numa mão e me puxando com a outra.

Fomos até o quarto dela, ela ligou um aparelho branco, em uma tela menor que a tal da televisão.

- Mas me diga Milla – Hermione perguntou para o aparelho de telefone em sua mão – É alguma pista, os encontrou?

- De certa forma sim – respondeu a Milla – Meu trabalho acabou, eu estou voltando para Londres amanhã, só aguardo minha chave de portal.

- Com meus pais? – ela continuava a segurar minha mão, apertava fortemente, como se tivesse com medo.

- Já abriu o e-mail? – questionou a Auror fugindo da pergunta.

- Irei abrir agora – ela soltou minha mão, colocando o telefone na escrivaninha e sentando-se em frente a tela igual a da televisão.

Fez alguns comandos numa placa cheia de letras.

- Vou mandar imprimir pra visualizar melhor – ela falou de novo pro aparelho de telefone.

Uma outra máquina fez barulho começando a tirar lentamente um papel em branco que ganhava cor.

- Hermione... – Milla começou a falar enquanto a Mione pegava o papel em sua mão – Eu sinto muito.

Quando me dei conta do que estava acontecendo, vi a Hermione desmaiar caindo da cadeira que estava sentada. O telefone agora emitia um barulho irritante de "Tu...tu...tu"

- Hermione! – gritei agachando tentando acordá-la.

Pegando o papel de sua mão pude visualizar a imagem que havia causado seu desmaio.

Numa lápide cinza estava escrito:

_M.__Wilkins_

_† 30 de Novembro de__ 1997_

* * *

_**N/B:** Bem... Sei que muitos estao emocionados com o beijo de Romione mas esse ultimo acontecimento me tirou a vontade de escrever uma nota pulando de alegria sobre o beijo =S_

_Geeeeente! E pensar que muita gente ficavam me pedindo pra eu nao matar os pais da Hermione na minha fic ( sendo que nem planejava isso )_

_E na fic que eu menos esperava, isso acontece O.o_

_AMEEEEI! Sei que parece loucura, mas como é uma história fictícia, adoro essa ideía de matar os pais dela... Dá um drama fantástico._

_Nao me matem por isso, mas é a realidade. A história ficou ainda mais interessante agora!_

_Claro que na vida real eu estaria jorrando de lágrimas, maaas é uma fic... e as vezes tragédias tem que acontecer para apimentar a história =P_

_Ah, posso ser sincera? O beijo de Hermione e Rony me lembra meu primeiro beijo hahaha ( só nao foi tao perfeito quanto os dos dois )_

_E bem, terminei de betar hoje \o_

_Dia 11/09 estarei viajando pra Itália com minha escola... tenho preguicinha de ficar sentada 20 horas em um ônibus ( pra aqueles que nao sabiam... moro na Alemanha, entao nao estranhem o fato de eu ir de ônibus )_

_E ficarei fora mais ou menos 1 semana!_

_Quando voltar, estarei já esperando ansiosamente pra betar o capítulo 29 ;D_

_**N/A:** Primeiro, eu não ia postar esse capítulo hoje, mas sabe a ansiedade de saber a opinião de vocês?_

_Está me corroendo, então, como essa semana eu estou boazinha, ai está o capítulo..._

_Segundo, esse beijo, sempre esteve em minha mente, então não é porque eu li Hunger Games recentemente que foi inspirado lá, pois NÃO foi..._

_O beijo deles sempre seria assim e claro aconteceria uma tragédia depois para as coisas ficarem mais interessantes..._

_E foi a coisa mais difícil que já descrevi na vida!_

_Sério..._

_Sabe o que é pior agora? NÃO TENHO MAIS NADA ESCRITO_

_Então o próximo capítulo sai daqui provavelmente em um mês..._

_Sabem por quê? Missão da Rainha e acho que vocês imaginam quem seja, certo?_

_Pobre Ronald, como salva-la depois dessa noticia?_

_O fim está cada vez mais próximo..._

_Viram como minha beta é chique? *-*_

_Bom, acho que é só..._

_Beijosss_


	29. A Rainha

**N/A:** Primeiro, o FF cortou lindamente meu final do capítulo anterior, se não deu pra entender era uma lápide com os dizeres: _W. Wilkins e M. Wilkins_

_† 30 de Novembro de1997. _Os dois morreram, não só um...

* * *

**A Rainha**

- Mãe!

Eu gritava, caia uma chuva torrencial lá fora, tinha acabado de aparatar para a cozinha de casa com a Hermione em meus braços.

Ouvi passos apressados e logo depois minha mãe apareceu na minha frente. Sua feição uma mistura de alivio e raiva.

- Ronald Weasley! Onde estava? – ela perguntou gritando, nem parecia ter notado a Mione em meus braços.

- Eu... eu estava...

- Sabe o que passei de preocupação? Procurei em todos os lugares possíveis que você estaria e nada. Onde estava Ronald?

Eu não conseguia responder, minha mãe falava rápido demais, o peso do corpo de Hermione em meus braços parecia aumentar, estava prestes a desabar no chão.

- Deixe-me ver o relógio – ela correu até a parte da cozinha onde nosso relógio era visível – PERIGO MORTAL! – gritou virando-se pra mim – O que está acontecendo Ronald?

- Mãe, mãe, me ajude, por favor, depois lhe explico tudo, eu preciso de você, a Hermione... – eu implorava, com voz rouca, meus olhos estavam banhados em lágrimas. Quando comecei a chorar?

- Oh meu Deus, o que aconteceu com ela? – reparou na Hermione pela primeira vez – A traga no sofá.

Eu obedecia a seguindo devagar até a sala, lentamente, com medo de algum movimento errado meu pudesse a ferir exteriormente mais que estava ferida interiormente, a deitei no sofá.

- O que aconteceu com ela? Primeiramente?

Não respondi a pergunta de minha mãe, sentei no tapete ao lado dela e comecei a acariciar seus cabelos da testa.

- Ronald, comece a falar agora! – ordenou – Você some, o relógio no "Perigo Mortal" volta sem explicação pro estado da Hermione. Sabe como está meu coração de mãe?

Levantei a cabeça e a encarei reparando em minha mãe pela primeira vez na noite, seus olhos vermelhos, profundas olheiras. Não aguentando mais levantei do chão e a abracei chorando.

- Você voltou mãe – dizia entre soluços.

Sempre pensei que este momento, aquele que minha mãe voltaria a ser minha mãe seria de glória e felicidade, não de choros presos na garganta pensando que as coisas jamais voltaram a ser como eram antes. A felicidade não pode vir depois do que aconteceu.

E ela me deixou chorar, sentia seu coração batendo acelerado, sei que era pela preocupação, sei que a falta de eu lhe dar noticias do que estava acontecendo era uma tortura pior que Cruciatus, mas eu não conseguiria falar, não agora.

Depois que me acalmei, sai dos braços de minha mãe. Ela, encenando perfeitamente seu papel, levou Hermione ao quarto de Gina sem fazer perguntas, lhe deu um banho e uma poção para dormir.

Voltando a cozinha, me viu com a cabeça escorada na mesa, cansado, abatido. Preparou um chocolate quente e colocou na minha frente.

- Dizem, que quando desabafamos nossos problemas é bom – me disse esperando eu começar a falar.

- Acabou tudo mãe – eu disse sinceramente.

E havia acabado certo? De que adiantava eu ter feito tudo o que fiz, de que adiantou salvar meu pai, o Percy, a Gina, o Harry, o Jorge, minha mãe, se a Hermione...

A Hermione jamais vai voltar a ser feliz de novo, se ela não voltar a ser feliz de novo eu jamais vou ser feliz de novo.

Isso soa exagerado, mas essa é a verdade, de que adiantou tudo que fiz no fim?

Como se fosse um aviso, quando eu menos esperava, ela. Aquela coruja do mensageiro pousa na minha frente totalmente encharcada, nas suas patas um envelope manchado de água.

Arranquei o pedaço de papel da perna dela nervoso, logo em seguida a coruja saiu da cozinha voando para fora de casa.

Não queria abrir este envelope, sabia o que tinha dentro, mas minha mãe lançando um olhar de preocupação em cima de mim, me fez perceber que não podia evitar o inadiável. O que tivesse que ser feito seria, o que tivesse de acontecer aconteceria, eu evitando, ou não.

Devagar, rasguei um pouco do envelope molhado e tirei de dentro um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado em uma nova peça de xadrez.

A rainha.

Uma rainha branca.

Meio manchado pela água da chuva, mas mesmo assim consegui ler a mensagem:

"_Momentos decisivos aguardam, é lógico que o melhor do jogo, as melhores emoções, é no fim._

_A Rainha (ou Dama) a peça mais valiosa do jogo, um jogador experiente jamais usaria esta peça no inicio do jogo, por este motivo ela aparece no final, não só por isso é a que mais precisa ser salva agora._

_Este jogo é contraditório. As peças é que deviam proteger o Rei, e não o Rei salvar as peças._

_Rainha, o par do Rei, aquela que ele não pode e não quer perder, mas que está perdendo._

_A salve, antes que seja tarde._

_A salve, mesmo que seja tarde_

_A salve"_

- Veja mãe – levantei o papel na visão dela, minhas mãos tremendo como jamais tremi – Ela é a Rainha.

- O que significa isso? – parecia cada vez mais confusa.

- Isso é engraçado – eu comecei a rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo.

- Rony... – sussurrou preocupada tirando o pedaço de pergaminho em minha mão o lendo.

- Justo quando ela mais precisa de mim, é ela – eu ria descontroladamente com lágrimas escorrendo de meus olhos – Não acha isso engraçado? Eu sempre imaginei que ela no fim me salvaria e eu nunca precisasse salva-la. Julguei que um simples, faze-la dormir, solucionaria tudo. Pensei que um beijo seria suficiente pra felicidade voltar, mas ai...

- Ok! – ela gritou zangada levantando da cadeira que estava sentada – Engula este choro, pare de rir, e me explique tudo!

- Sobre o que? – não conseguia parar de rir e chorar.

- Eu sei que você anda fazendo alguma coisa faz tempo. Vi que ajudou seu pai a sair daquela garagem, que fez Percy parar de enfiar a cabeça nos estudos mais do que o costume, vi que fez a Gina parar de correr do que quer que ela corresse, vi que você e o Harry brigaram por causa de alguma coisa, lembro do dia que chegaram com machucados, lembro da janela quebrada no quarto do Jorge, o fez voltar a trabalhar nas gemialidades Weasley, vi seu esforço para reunir todo mundo nessa casa num jantar filho, vi você sumir e me deixar preocupada, me fazendo viver de novo – ela parou de falar e me dei conta de um fato pela primeira vez parando de chorar.

- Mãe – disse devagar – você me manda as mensagens?

- O que? – questionou mais confusa – Rony, está cada vez mais me deixando confusa!

- Essas mensagens – eu apontei pro pedaço de pergaminho que ainda estava na sua mão.

Pensando bem, faz todo sentido ser minha mãe. Tudo que ela mais deseja no mundo é ver a sua família feliz, mas ela não tinha condições de ajudar, então inventa um jogo maluco, e começa a me mandar essas cartas, ela sabia do meu jogo de xadrez velho na garagem. Só não entendo o Marvin e Miller nessa história.

- Como conheceu o Marvin e o Miller? – perguntei a encurralando.

- Quem? – parecia não se cansar de fazer perguntas - Ronald Weasley! Pare de fugir! Comece a falar coisas concretas. Onde esteve esse tempo todo?

- Na Hermione mãe. E isso é óbvio, pedi para ela mentir quando a senhora apareceu preocupada lá, era tudo um plano – disse calmamente limpando as lágrimas do meu rosto.

- Mas, mas – parecia haver algo engasgado na garganta de minha mãe – por quê?

- As mensagens! A senhora mesmo disse há pouco, eu estava salvando as pessoas dessa casa, lembra? – levantei da cadeira apontando o dedo indicador pra ela – NÃO SE FAÇA DE DESENTENDIDA!

Minha mãe arregalou os olhos com meu berro. Engolindo em seco falou:

- Ok, deixe-me entender, você precisava me salvar, fugiu para a casa da Hermione, pra me deixar preocupada?

- Mudei o relógio para "Perigo Mortal" também – exclamei com o peito subindo e descendo sem folego.

- Isso também, e por um momento, pensou que a felicidade voltaria, que tudo daria certo, mas...

- Os pais dela mãe – disse mais calmo, abaixando meu dedo – morreram.

- Como assim?

- Morreram – repeti com os olhos vagos pelos cômodos, ambos se enchendo de lágrimas.

- Oh meu Deus! – exclamou colocando as mãos na boca não acreditando – É por isso que a coitadinha...

- É por isso que a felicidade nunca virá.

Vasculhei meus bolsos do jeans e achei um pedaço de papel que levava desde a casa da Hermione, entreguei a minha mãe.

- A lapide prova, a auror os achou.

Ela pegou papel de minha mão tremendo e olhou incrédula o fato em sua frente.

- Preciso ficar do lado dela, mesmo que não tenha esperança de mais nada.

Dizendo isso virei às costas e subi as escadas em direção ao quarto da Gina. Passei ao lado do banheiro e juro que se não fosse a fresta me indicando uma luz irritante não teria reparado nela no chão.

Mas ela não havia tomado poção para dormir?

- Mione – sussurrei entrando no banheiro e fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Ela estava deitada no piso gelado do cômodo. Seus olhos abertos, vidrados no desconhecido, lágrimas silenciosas desciam encharcando o chão o seu redor.

- Mi, você não tomou a poção pra dormir? – perguntei não esperando resposta deitando ao lado dela no piso duro.

- Fingi que tomei pra sua mãe não se preocupar comigo – sua voz era fraca e sem vida – Eu gosto desse chão.

- Gosta? – questionei não sabendo o que fazer.

Minha mão encontrou a dela e senti-a cruzar nossos dedos fortemente como se disso dependesse sua vida.

- É gelado, me mostra que as coisas às vezes são frias e irreais, impossíveis de se tornarem quentes e concretas.

- Tudo vai ficar bem – sussurrei querendo acreditar.

Os olhos dela continuavam vidrados no vazio.

- Foi minha culpa – as palavras mais mentirosas foram ditas em voz alta saindo da boca dela – Eu os mandei para lá, eu os mandei em perigo.

- Não! – neguei automaticamente.

Hermione sentou-se no chão e começou a chorar copiosamente, seus soluços eram dolorosos demais. Odeio a ver assim, me machuca.

- Eu os matei, se eu tivesse...

- Olhe pra mim – sentei-me segurando seu rosto – Não foi sua culpa! Se culpar é só um passo idiota para tentar dar sentido a alguma coisa que nunca vai fazer sentido. Iria acontecer, de qualquer jeito, não foi sua culpa.

- Porque dói tanto? Seria mais fácil se eu morresse também... a dor acabaria...

A apertei no abraço e comecei a negar com a cabeça veemente.

- Assim você me mataria, não pense nisso, não pense nisso...

- Deite aqui comigo? – ela perguntou suplicante.

Como posso dizer não? Se tudo que quero em embala-la num sono tranquilo, faze-la parar de chorar durante míseros segundos, fazer sua dor no peito parar de zumbir como se fosse um tique-taque de relógio, sem fim...

Como posso curá-la?

Ai eu lembro das palavras naquela carta: "A salve, antes que seja tarde. A salve, mesmo que seja tarde...A salve"

Será que é tarde demais para salva-la?

Mesmo que esta carta ridícula não existisse, mesmo que esse negócio de mensagens com missões nunca tivesse chegado em mim, eu tentaria salva-la.

Mas como?

- Apenas deite aqui e se esqueça do mundo comigo?

Então ela me perguntou respondendo minha pergunta.

Um jeito de salvá-la é tentando esquecer a dor? Enterra-la lá no fundo, se segurar na única borda de esperança que sobrou.

Então eu deitei com ela naquele chão gelado do banheiro, abracei suas costas, Hermione encostou sua cabeça no meu peito e senti suas lágrimas molharem minha camiseta.

- Já te disse o porquê amo o Chudley Cannons? – perguntei tentando distrair a mente dela.

- Por quê? – a voz dela ainda embargada perguntou.

- Porque eles nunca desistem, mesmo depois de todos esses anos errando, sendo os piores, eles jamais desistem. E o símbolo deles é laranja que é a cor do otimismo, das pessoas que acreditam que tudo é possível.

- A cor do nascer do sol... – ela sussurrou cansada.

- Nosso nascer do sol...

- Laranja é minha cor preferida, a cor dos seus cabelos...

Então eu suspirei com o coração aos pulos, devia ser eu a falar coisas bonitas, não ela.

- Eu te amo Rony – sua voz era quase inaudível, mas era impossível para mim não decifrar suas palavras.

- Isso não é justo – foi o que consegui dizer.

Hermione ergueu a cabeça e me olhou confusa. Consegui a enganar perfeitamente. Sei que não deveria sorrir uma hora dessas, mas um riso torto surgiu sem eu planejar.

- Eu devia falar isso primeiro, eu devia ter te beijado primeiro, eu devia ter te tirado do serio primeiro, você sempre quer ser a primeira.

- Dai é que você se engana – ela começou séria e triste como antes – Você disse que me ama primeiro, naquela carta que jamais esqueci.

- Palavras covardes...

- Palavras sinceras ditas daquele jeito porque era você, sempre você...

- Posso fazer isso direito? – perguntei não esperando resposta aproximando nossos rostos lhe dando um pequeno beijo em seus lábios – Eu te amo.

- Ama? – ela precisava de confirmação.

- Desde que entrou naquela cabine empinando o nariz e implicando com uma sujeira no meu nariz, desde que soube que chorou no banheiro por minha causa, desde que aquele trasgo caiu no chão, transformando eu, você e o Harry em um trio. Sem saber naquela época, que o que eu mais queria era formar uma dupla.

E então a beijei. Queria que esse beijo mostrasse a ela que a vida continuava mesmo que as esperanças não mais existissem, mesmo que os sonhos que tínhamos tido tivessem evaporado como fumaça. Queria que ela, com este beijo, voltasse a viver.

Mas as coisas não são tão simples assim.

Sessando o beijo, voltamos a deitar no chão sem dizer mais nada. Olhando para o teto vi as horas passarem em completo silêncio. Queria ver se a Hermione estava dormindo, mas se ela tivesse e um misero movimento meu a acordasse a tirando do torpor em que a dor do mundo não estava? Não queria tirar isso dela, então não me mexi.

Fiquei imaginando um mundo sem homens bárbaros, cujo principio era matar para causar dor em outras pessoas, um mundo sem dor, um mundo que eu voltasse a rir atoa como antes.

Percebi que a Hermione tinha mesmo dormido por causa da sua respiração regular, levantei vagorosamente e a carreguei em meus braços colocando-a em sua cama, pela janela do quarto de Gina, pude ver que já estava de dia.

Percebendo sua testa enrugada, sabia que seu sono devia estar cheio de pesadelos irreais, ou talvez até reais, de uma guerra não tão distante. De uma guerra que ainda causava ferimentos.

Decidi descer e tentar comer alguma coisa, não que esteja com fome, pois não estou. Mas sei que se não comer nada vou ficar fraco, e tudo que tenho que ser agora é forte pra Mione.

Quando cheguei à cozinha, a Gina e o Harry estavam com o pequeno Teddy nos braços, ambos brincavam enquanto tentavam o alimentar. Quem os visse não duvidaria que dariam bons pais.

Sentei-me na mesa cansado e com as costas doloridas por ter ficado horas deitado no chão. Minha mãe chegou perto de mim e depositou uma xicara com café forte na minha frente, em suas mãos pude ver que ela analisava atentamente um papel, tão absorta que nem reparava ao redor.

- Oi Rony – minha irmã me cumprimentou.

Sinceramente, não estou com vontade nenhuma de ser educado e tenho certeza que se abrir a minha boca vou começar a chorar. Maldito nó na garganta.

- O que aconteceu com a Hermione?

Minha irmã sempre discreta.

- Gina! – minha mãe a repreendeu.

Eu continuei olhando para frente encarando o nada, com a menor vontade de responder, me mexer, de fazer alguma coisa que justificasse minha existência no mundo.

- Os pais dela morreram mesmo? – perguntou o Harry.

Como é que dizem mesmo? Noticia ruim voa.

Peguei a xicara de café e bebi um gole sem medir se estava quente demais, o liquido desceu deixando minha garganta ardendo.

- Não queremos que carregue todo peso sozinho, Rony – voltou a dizer o Harry.

- O primeiro passo é admitir que precisa de ajuda – Gina fez coro ao namorado.

Tão fácil falar né? Nem ao menos os encarei. Acho que minha expressão e meu estado indicou que eu queria ficar sozinho, preso na minha redoma de dor.

- Filho, preciso conversar com você – minha mãe sussurrou ao meu lado.

Sei que ela está esperando meu consentimento, ela é minha mãe, ao menos penso que depois do susto que a dei, posso pelo menos a encarar, dizendo sem proferir palavras que concordo com a conversa. E foi o que fiz.

- Gina, Harry, por favor... – minha mãe pediu e ambos saíram da cozinha com o Teddy.

Ela esticou o papel que via a pouco tempo compenetrada e apontou um ponto especifico, notei que era a foto da lapide dos pais da Hermione.

- Não quero que conte a Hermione, não quero que conte a ninguém, pode ser um truque da minha mente, mas pra mim, isso é um número "um", não um "sete".

Peguei o papel e aproximei perto de meus olhos, reparei atentamente no 1997 gravado na lápide.

- Parece que o tempo desgastou a lápide, este "sete", não é um sete impresso comum, ele lembra muito o número "um".

De fato lembra, porque o número "um" é completamente reto e o número "sete" tem uma leve inclinação para a esquerda, e este "sete" é completamente reto.

- Mãe! – gritei enérgico a encarando – Acha que essa lápide pode não ser dos pais da Mione?

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Eu posso pedir uma chave de portal, posso ir pra Sydney, checar isso – levantei empolgado da cadeira.

Esse fio de esperança estava me fazendo viver de novo.

- Você deixa não é mãe? – pedi implorando.

- É claro – ela autorizou rápido demais para meu espanto – O que não quero é que a Hermione fique sabendo disso, se for só uma ilusão, vai ser pior.

Estava concordando com a cabeça quando ouvi uma voz na porta.

- Se existe uma possibilidade de meus pais estarem vivos, eu irei junto!

* * *

_**N/B:** Esse foi o capítulo mais depressivo que eu vi Winnie fazer O.o ( e entre eles está o ultimo capítulo de uma das fanfics de Winnie, onde Rony morre...)_

_E bem, nao estou surpresa com o final. ( mas isso é pq eu sou uma bruxa e sei de coisas que vao acontecer em séries e livros -q Pergunte a Winnie, sabia de tantos clichês que aconteceriam em Sweeney Todd haha )_

_Capítulo maravilhoso, depressivo e fofo *-*_

_Quem quer mais? \o/_

_**N/A:**__ É uma dos capítulos mais depressivos, mas eu gosto de coisas depressivas demais, tipo seriados depressivos... Coldplay...__  
__Espero que não tenha sido um desperdício de tempo vocês o lerem, sei que disse que ia demorar pra postar de novo, mas demorei demais né? Se me abandonaram entenderei...__  
__Agora__  
__MAHAH enganei TODO mundo, não os matei e isso pra mim era tão obvio, só a Rose descobriu porque ela é um gênio da dedução (sim ela descobriu tudo sobre Sweeney Todd antes do fim) e a Andie que sabia, pois eu contei, porque ela me torturou a contar...__  
__Agora emoções com eles em Sydney, quem quer?__  
__Não irei fazer promessas quanto a capítulos... Mas assim que o escrever postarei__  
__Beijos__  
__(torcendo para que não tenham me abandonado)_


	30. Para o bem da Humanidade

**Para o bem da Humanidade**

_ Não da pra saber qual vai ser o ultimo dia da sua vida. Os dias que você pensa que serão os últimos (como os da guerra) nunca atingem aquilo que sua mente imaginou ou projetou, para seu alivio ou não..._

_ São os dias normais, os que começam normalmente, que terminam de forma trágica. _

_ Nunca sabe que será o ultimo dia de sua vida, até se despedir dela com palavras bonitas ditas no desespero... Até fazer tudo pelo um bem maior... Você não se da conta que está no ultimo dia de sua vida até que está no meio de algo que lhe joga pra trás e faz todos os músculos de seu corpo doerem... E fecha os olhos esperando a dor acabar._

- Estou com aquela vontade covarde de virar as costas e sair correndo para não ver a verdade.

- Mas já estamos aqui e... bom na pior das hipóteses confirmaremos tudo e você, pode... sei lá, conversar com eles.

Um alto e forte trovão fez a grama tremer aos nossos pés. Estávamos de mãos dadas, tinha certeza absoluta que a Hermione tentava não tremer, mas eu podia até mesmo sentir seu coração acelerado apenas segurando sua mão.

- Você acredita que Deus existe, em vida após a morte, ou que inventamos coisas quando não podemos explicar, para justamente explicar? – ela me perguntou inocentemente.

Não devia ser eu a ter resposta, ela era a sabe-tudo, ela devia saber.

- Acho que certas coisas não podem ser confirmadas, a gente só pode, acreditar.

- No que você acredita Rony? – parecia não satisfeita.

- Eu acredito que coisas terríveis acontecem, mas depois acontecem coisas boas – parecia que tinha que acrescentar mais alguma coisa – Só porque não entende as razões, não quer dizer que as coisas não existam.

- Eu ainda quero acreditar que eles estão vivos.

Paramos um instante de andar, e comtemplamos o cemitério que estávamos. Segundo a auror, era este o local que ela havia encontrado o tumulo. O problema era...

- A gente nunca vai encontra-los – ela exclamou derrotada.

Eram túmulos e mais túmulos, naquela grama verde, até se perder de vista.

Tínhamos chegado a Sydney naquela manhã, o ministério garantiu a gente uma chave de portal direto a um hotel Trouxa no centro da cidade, hotel administrado por um Bruxo, por isso pudemos nos transferir direto para lá. A Hermione insistia para mim, logo após ouvir minha conversa com minha mãe naquele dia, que poderíamos nós mesmos aparatarmos sozinhos e ir apenas com a bolsinha de contas dela com a barraca e as roupas além de suprimentos, não precisávamos de formalidades. Com muito custo consegui faze-la esperar dois dias. O tempo necessário para prepararem a chave de portal, mal chegamos a Austrália e já viemos ao cemitério.

- Ei – eu exclamei pegando delicadamente o papel impresso com a lápide dos supostos pais dela e me encaminhei para perto de um senhor que aparava a grama de um certo lugar – O senhor trabalha aqui?

Ele desligou uma maquina barulhenta, logicamente ele era Trouxa. Tirou o boné que usava de sua cabeça e enxugou o suor que escorria.

- Somente a vinte e três anos meu rapaz, por quê?

Eu olhei para a Hermione suspirando e nossas trocas de olhares me fez entender que ela me permitia prosseguir.

- O senhor, consegue se lembrar, o lugar que este tumulo fica localizado?

Apontei os nomes na foto que não se mexia, o senhor a analisou um instante e me encarou com a feição confusa.

- Isso é realmente estranho.

- O que? – perguntou Hermione apreensiva.

- Primeiro quero saber quem vocês são...

Eu encarei a garota dos meus sonhos esperando ela responder ao homem, resolvi não abrir minha boca, poderia estragar tudo.

- Eu não posso explicar muito ao senhor, mas eles podem ser meus pais.

- Seus pais?

- História complicada – tentei ajudar ela.

- Olha, o que eu sei, é que neste tumulo, jamais poderão ser seus pais – Hermione apertou minhas mãos fortemente – É estranho tudo isso, realmente está havendo várias perguntas sobre este tumulo atualmente.

- O senhor sabe quem está enterrado ali? – Hermione voltou a perguntar.

- Os filhos daquela senhora – ele apontou uma velha senhora de cabelos pretos parada de frente a uma lapide a uma curta distancia de nós – Ela vem muito aqui.

- Obrigado – eu o agradeci enquanto a Hermione me puxava pela mão se encaminhando até o local indicado.

Algumas coisas precisamos ver pra acreditar.

- Bom dia senhora Wilkins - ela falou arriscando o sobrenome, fazendo a senhora reparar em nós.

- Bom dia minha jovem, me conhece? – aparentemente Hermione havia deduzido certo.

- Eu posso... – ela gaguejava apontando para a lápide – eu posso... eu só queria...

- Oh... conhecia meus filhos? É tão jovem para ter os conhecidos... fique a vontade, eu tenho certeza que eles me escutam quando converso com eles, mesmo que por pensamento.

Hermione agachou de frente a lápide e escorregou seus dedos nas gravações do que estava escrito.

Algumas coisas precisamos tocar para acreditar.

- Lembra tanto meu Marcus aos 18 anos – a mulher disse para mim relando em meu rosto me fazendo encara-la – ele estava dirigindo o carro quando o acidente aconteceu.

- Ele morreu assim? – questionei.

- Não, meu outro filho Willian, de apenas 10 anos, estava no banco da frente sem cinto e faleceu, Marcus se culpou pela morte do irmão, e se matou não aguentando a pressão.

Ouvi outro relâmpago e uma chuva começou a cair.

- Não foi culpa dele, mas ele simplesmente não aguentou sabe? – a senhora começou a chorar.

- Oh, me desculpe por faze-la relembrar isso, não era minha intenção lhe fazer chorar.

- M. Wilkins, Marcus Wilkins. W. Wilkins. Willian Wilkins – Hermione sussurrava ainda agachada olhando a lápide.

- Eu preciso voltar para casa – a senhora voltou a falar ao meu lado – é bom ver que mais alguém lembra deles depois de tantos anos.

Hermione levantou-se e sem aviso prévio abraçou a mulher.

- Eu sinto muito – foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer. Pude ver que em seu rosto tinha um sorriso de alivio.

Depois que a mulher saiu de perto de nós, Hermione me encarou com um sorriso antes escondido, me lembrou aquele sorriso, daquela garotinha de Hogwarts, sem preocupações na cabeça. Que saudades desse sorriso.

- Isso, é por não desistir de mim.

Quebrando a distancia entre nós, ela me beijou.

Nossos lábios misturados com a água da chuva que caia, nossas mãos nos perdendo um no outro. Sei que não deve ser a coisa mais romântica do mundo beijos em um cemitério. Sei que aquele cara que cortava a grama deve nos achar uns loucos nesse momento, mas não me importo. Meus beijos com a Hermione tem a tendência de se tornarem únicos e inesquecíveis. Afinal, quem beija no meio de um temporal, no cemitério? Só tenho a certeza que os lábios dela grudados nos meus significam renascimento, e o sorriso que ela estampou assim que nos separamos míseros centímetros significa que a vida continua.

- Quando eu penso que tudo acabou, e que não há mais esperanças, você surge com algo que... – ela acariciava meu rosto não parando de sorrir – Você é minha fênix.

- Eu sou? – perguntei como um bobo apaixonado.

- Você é...

- Sabe, você é a Rainha Hermione, nunca poderia desistir de você – eu confessei acariciando seu rosto com uma mão e outra ainda segurando fortemente sua cintura.

- Eu odeio essas mensagens, mas... – ela sorriu mais largo que antes – Sem elas, sem você persistir em me salvar, nós não estaríamos aqui e não saberíamos que meus pais podem estar vivos. Certo?

- Sabe que eu te salvaria mesmo não existindo essas mensagens?

E desta vez eu iniciei o beijo.

- Vamos para o hotel – ela disse – Começar a pesquisar, acharemos meus pais.

Tai uma novidade para mim, não sabia que trabalharíamos em campo. Como vamos acha-los

xx

Eu não entendo muito bem disso, o que sei é que a noite, a Hermione achou algum numero numa tal de lista telefônica e começou a discar números atrás de comida para nós no hotel, no fim estávamos comendo, segundo ela, comida chinesa.

- Que é isso que estou comendo? – perguntei pela milésima vez.

Ela estreitou seus olhinhos e franziu sua testa de forma linda e me disse:

- Macarrão com legumes, já te disse que é uma tradicional comida da China, aliás já te disse isso um milhão de vezes.

E ela havia dito mesmo, mas adorava ver sua testa franzida nervosa por minha causa.

- Mas se estamos na Austrália, achei que íamos comer uma comida típica da Austrália – disse com a boca lotada de comida – Mas isso é muito bom.

Quando nos casarmos vou me assegurar de ter esse tal de telefone em casa, assim como a televisão.

Depois de estarmos devidamente satisfeitos, deitei na minha cama situada do lado da dela e fiquei olhando para teto pensando em uma vida futura em que preocupações eram coisas simples da vida, quando Hermione falou:

- Acho que eu devia fazer uma busca pelo telefone.

- Uma busca? – questionei a olhando sentada na outra cama.

- Pelos meus pais, por exemplo, sabemos que a auror já viu que em todas clinicas odontológicas de Sydney eles não trabalham, então podem trabalhar em clinicas publicas, em hospitais e etc – ela voltou a pegar aquele livro grosso com inúmeros números – eu só preciso, discar números.

Assim que ela começou sua busca, perguntando em todos os lugares que discava se existia alguém com o sobrenome Wilkins, vi que não era uma tarefa fácil. Logo estava eu com os olhos fechados e roncando provavelmente e ela ainda ligando. Mesmo com a madrugada toda, ela ligou para hospitais que funcionavam durante 24 horas, e quando acordei com os primeiros raios de sol entrando pela janela, a vi dormindo em cima do fone.

Retirei o objeto delicadamente de perto dela, e a arrumei na cama. Tentando passar o tempo, liguei a tal da televisão e comecei a assistir alguns canais.

Já estou até me familiarizando com essas coisas dos Trouxas.

- Que horas são? – escutei sua voz horas depois desesperada – Já são dez horas? – perguntou incrédula – Devia ter me acordado Ronald!

- Achei que devia descansar e ainda acho, volte a dormir.

- Eu não posso, achei meus pais! – gritou enérgica.

- Onde? – perguntei virando meu rosto rapidamente para ela parando de ver a TV.

- Num hospital, neste hospital – ela me mostrou um papel que havia anotado escrito "Westmead Hospital".

- Internados? – eu disse preocupado.

- Não, parece que me pai da aula lá, parece que tem uma faculdade odontológica dentro deste hospital.

- Ok, então a gente...

- Vou tomar um banho e me trocar para a gente ir até lá.

xx

Pegamos um taxi, por não sabermos o local exato do Hospital, e depois de meia hora estávamos lá em frente a um prédio branco e enorme.

- O que vamos fazer? – perguntei engolindo em seco.

- Perguntar na recepção se podemos vê-lo? Não sei ao certo também.

Nos encaminhamos para dentro do Hospital, vimos uma moça com um objeto pequeno e redondo pregado nos ouvidos, com os olhos fechados ela cantarolava alguma música.

- Com licença – Hermione disse parando de frente a ela com um balcão as separando.

Bom a Hermione está tensa, disso eu tenho certeza, mas sinto que alguma coisa estranha tem no ar, por exemplo, porque só o pai dela trabalha aqui?

- Eu só queria ter uma palavrinha com ele, é rápido – dizia ela a recepcionista com cara de poucos amigos.

- Olha eu já te expliquei, ele está dando uma palestra agora, e mesmo que não estivesse ocupado, não posso te deixar entrar se não for uma aluna, ou tiver parentes internados aqui.

Hermione bufou irritada e voltou a perguntar:

- Que horas ele sai?

- Garota, faz ideia de quantos funcionários trabalham aqui? Não sei os horários de entrada e saída de todos, já faço muito decorando os nomes.

- Ok, obrigada – agradeceu totalmente irritada e se encaminhou para perto de mim – Vamos ir lá fora pensar em alguma solução.

Eu não lembro qual foi a ultima vez que a vi tão zangada, só sei que eu sentei em um banco no enorme jardim da frente do Hospital e a Hermione ficou andando na minha frente tentando pensar em alguma solução

- Eu odeio essa burocracia, isso nos leva a pensar em soluções não honestas. O que faremos?

- Podemos esperar ele sair pela porta, sei lá... – arrisquei dizer.

- Podemos inventar algum acidente mirabolante para termos que o ver, se ele é dentista e eu arrancar alguns dentes meus fingindo ser um acidente, e você aparecer desesperado na recepção chamando algum dentista de plantão...

- Arrancar seus dentes de proposito? – perguntei incrédulo.

- É perfeito! – exclamou com um brilho estranho nos olhos, tirando a varinha de dentro de sua bolsinha que levava em mãos – Posso fazer um feitiço, alguém está nos observando?

Olhou para os lados tentando verificar se estavam nos vendo, apontou a varinha para sua boca, ia dizer algum feitiço quando a impedi.

- Está louca?

- Rony, mas é a única maneira de o vermos...

- É claro que não, normalmente é você que faz as coisas com um plano muito bem elaborado e sem chances para erros, esqueceu? Isso se chama desespero e não pensar.

Suspirando derrotada ela sentou-se ao meu lado triste.

- O que eu faço? Estamos tão perto, mas tão longe... Se ao menos tivéssemos a capa de invisibilidade do Harry.

Entrar despercebidos?

- Lembra dos tempos de guerra? Lembra o que fazíamos para entrarmos nos lugares sem que nos reconhecessem? – perguntei tentando faze-la raciocinar comigo.

- Poção polissuco! - gritou levantando-se de um salto do banco.

- É, mas ela demora um mês para ficar pronta não é? – eu devo ser a pessoa mais animadora do universo.

- Não, se não precisarmos a preparar.

xx

Não me pergunte como, só sei que a noite a Hermione aparatou para nosso Hotel com dois frascos de poção polissuco pronta pra uso.

- Agora só precisamos das pessoas que vamos nos transformar.

Normalmente demoraríamos dias até conseguirmos ver a rotina de dois supostos funcionários do Hospital para nos transformarmos, mas ai não faria sentido, seria mais fácil descobrir a rotina dos pais dela, ou até os surpreendermos em sua chegada num dia no Hospital e reverter o feitiço de memória, o fato é que na manhã seguinte, sem plano algum, pegamos o primeiro homem e a primeira mulher que cruzaram nossa frente, os trancamos numa porta lateral, pegamos alguns fios de cabelo, e depois de trocarmos suas roupas e nos vestirmos, estávamos totalmente transformados neles.

- Eu ainda não gosto desses métodos radicais e perigosos, é necessário isso? – perguntei com a voz do senhor que havia me transformado.

- A gente já fez isso antes, vai ser fácil.

Quero acreditar nela, mas me lembrando da ultima vez que tomamos poção polissuco e entramos clandestinamente num local me dá arrepios. Seguindo a Hermione, que agora era uma mulher de meia idade de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes, entramos no Hospital.

Aquela mulher da recepção do dia de ontem estava lá novamente, desta vez mexia nuns botões de um tipo de televisor branco. Sem falar nada eu e a Mione entramos pelas portas sem sermos barrados.

- Aquela recepcionista nem olha, se quisermos ter entrado ontem teríamos conseguido – Hermione disse – Venha!

Me puxou para um elevador onde ficamos a sós sem que ninguém nos interrompesse.

- Tudo o que temos que fazer é não nos separarmos.

Era simples na teoria, andar pelo Hospital a procura da tal faculdade que tinha dentro dele e achar o pai da Mione. Bom foi isso que ela me disse na noite de ontem, não faço ideia do que significa faculdade.

- Sabe, de certa forma eu sinto orgulho deles, se tornaram professores dentro de um Hospital – ela disse sonhadoramente enquanto apertava vários botões num painel dentro do elevador – Bom pelo menos meu pai, talvez minha mãe esteja sempre com ele.

Então essa tal de faculdade é uma escola? O que uma escola faz dentro de um Hospital? Esses Trouxas são realmente estranhos.

- Esse elevador não anuncia o andar que estamos e o que tem nele? – perguntei meio entediado meio ansioso para o que iria acontecer.

- Não. Devia ter qualquer placa de informação aqui.

Um barulho fez o elevador parar, a porta se abrir e entrar cinco pessoas nele. Eu não teria reparado em nenhum deles se não fosse por um jovem dizer:

- Professor Wilkins, sobre o ultimo assunto abordado em aula...

Ele começou a fazer perguntas sobre coisas que jamais entenderei, mas a única coisa que prestava atenção era na feição do rosto da mulher que a Hermione havia se transformado. Seus olhos estavam vidrados no homem parado a sua frente, lágrimas escorriam deles.

- Amy o que aconteceu com você? – o senhor Granger perguntou olhando pra Mione, aparentemente o nome da pessoa da qual havia se transformado era Amy.

- Não... não... é... nada senhor Wilkins – ela respondeu com a voz chorosa.

Pensando rápido, este é o momento certo pra agir, podemos colocar esses alunos todos pra dormir, e quando o senhor Granger parecer assustado é só alterar sua memória.

Dei um leve esbarrão na Hermione a fazendo olhar cumplice para mim. Como se ela tivesse lido meus pensamentos, tirou devagar a varinha do bolso do colete branco que usava e apontou para a porta do elevador fazendo-o levar um tranco e parar com um feitiço mudo.

- O elevador parou? – o pai dela começou a apertar vários botões no painel.

Enquanto o Senhor Granger estava de costas Hermione e eu apontamos nossas varinhas as quatro pessoas lá dentro lançando um feitiço para dormirem:

- Dormiens!

Todos caíram no chão dormindo fazendo o senhor Granger virar seu rosto assustado para nós dois ainda com a varinha em punho.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Pai – ela não aguentou mais segurar as lágrimas e abraçou-o deixando mais confuso.

- Amy você está louca?

Hermione saiu de seus braços, e apontou sua varinha em seu rosto fechando os olhos pude ver as lágrimas ainda escorrerem de seus olhos marcando sua bochecha, se concentrando em um feitiço mudo, girou seu punho fazendo os olhos de seu pai ficarem desfocados por alguns segundos e logo depois voltarem a brilhar como se tivesse acordado de um longo sono.

- Oh meu Deus! – foi a primeira coisa que ele exclamou.

- Pai, isso parece estranho, mas sei que se lembra de tudo o que se passou mesmo com a memoria alterada, e isso pode parecer confuso com essa aparência, mas sou eu, a Hermione.

- Hermione, o que fez comigo e sua mãe, ficou maluca?

- Eu sei que o senhor não pode compreender isso agora, mas...

- Hermione – a chamei impedindo dela continuar a falar – Vamos sair desse prédio agora?

- Não! Preciso achar minha mãe ainda Rony – virando seu rosto novamente para o senhor Granger - Onde ela está pai?

- Quem é ele? Não pode ser o Doutor Zack.

- Não sou senhor Granger, meu nome é Ronald Weasley, se lembra de mim?

- Rony? – perguntou encarando a Hermione que apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

- Pai, cadê a mamãe?

- Sua mãe? Não tenho noticias de sua mãe, desde que nós nos separamos.

- Vocês o que? – ela perguntou angustiada.

- Olha, eu sei que existem muitas coisas a se por a limpo, mas precisamos sair daqui antes que nos descubram – tentei fazer a Hermione me ouvir.

Nós tivemos muita sorte até agora, sorte até demais, está muito fácil, temos que sair daqui antes que nos descubram, antes que o ministério da Magia daqui descubra o que fizemos, temos que voltar a ser nós antes de encrencas.

- Pai, está me dizendo que não sabe onde a mamãe está? – ela voltou a perguntar agora com a voz tremendo de desespero.

- Seu cabelo, está ficando na cor marrom... – o pai dela disse espantado apontando Hermione.

- Estamos voltando ao normal, Hermione precisamos sair daqui – agarrei seus ombros fazendo ela me olhar.

Ela enfim concordou com a cabeça. Mudamos a memoria dos alunos desacordados no chão, e abrimos a porta do elevador saindo pela recepção antes que alguém nos parasse.

- Isso não parece certo – o senhor Granger disse amedrontado olhando nós dois que já havíamos voltado a nossa aparência.

Abrimos a porta no qual tínhamos deixado os dois que nos transformamos desacordados, recuperamos nossas roupas, assim como fizemos ambos acordarem e pensarem que nada havia acontecido.

- Me explique o que aconteceu, o que fez, o que foi tudo isso? – o pai dela perguntou quando sentamos nos bancos do jardim do Hospital.

- Não posso acreditar que a mamãe não está com você – ela dizia tampando se rosto com a mão – Não previ isso.

- Não gosto da ideia de ficarmos aqui – eu disse olhando para a porta principal do Hospital que tínhamos saído, varias pessoas nos observavam confusas.

- Pelas minhas contas, mais de um ano se passou desde que nos mudamos para a Austrália – ele encarou a filha apavorado – Hermione você fez um feitiço em nós?

- Eu tive que alterar a memoria de vocês, eu... não...não... podia deixar vocês correrem risco, foi a solução que achei.

Virei meu olhar novamente para a porta de entrada do Hospital e aquela recepcionista apontou o dedo para nós três. Um cara com uma roupa preta e braços enormes e ameaçadores, sem contar sua cara de poucos amigos, começou a caminhar em nossa direção.

- Precisamos sair daqui agora! – gritei puxando a Hermione pela mão correndo juntos com o pai dela que estava em nosso encalço.

- Temos que aparatar – disse a encarando preocupado.

- Meu pai nunca fez isso e... não é bom usar magia na frente de um Trouxa.

- Mas já usamos – insisti.

- Vamos pegar um Taxi e voltar para o hotel.

Ela me disse decidida e não paramos de andar até achar um lugar onde achamos um telefone na rua, onde a Hermione conseguiu chamar um taxi.

Logo no Hotel, pude respirar aliviado.

- Nem da pra acreditar o quão fácil foi – exclamei deitando na cama que usava com a adrenalina ainda nas minhas veias.

- Pensando nisso, foi fácil demais – ela me disse preocupada – Nada é fácil demais.

- Hermione, porque fez isso?

Acho que o senhor Granger merecia respostas, eu não devia me intrometer nisso. Resolvi sair do nosso quarto com a intenção de deixa-los a sós para todas as respostas, também não estava com vontade de explicar coisas, minha cabeça latejava de dor.

Durante aquele fim de tarde o senhor Granger, foi até o Hospital que supostamente dava aula como professor e pediu demissão do seu emprego.

- Porque não pensei nisso Rony? É logico que eles poderiam se separar, eu quis arrumar as coisas e só estraguei tudo – ela dizia tristemente.

- Porque eles se separaram? – perguntei sussurrando tentando acalma-la em vão.

- Minha mãe, parece que ela insistia em dizer ao meu pai que ela tinha uma filha chamada Hermione, ela se lembrava de mim – me explicava cabisbaixa – e brigou com meu pai dizendo que ele fingia que eu não existia, mas não era culpa de ninguém, fui eu que não fiz o feitiço de forma correta.

- Lógico que não Hermione, você devia parar de se culpar por coisas que não pode controlar – sentei-me ao seu lado na cama segurando sua mão – Seu pai está aqui não é? Vamos conseguir achar sua mãe.

- Você acha?

- Tenho certeza! – afirmei com a voz firme.

- Meu pai disse que talvez saiba o bairro que ela pode estar morando, mas não lembra o local exato.

- É um começo não é?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça mais confiante.

Decidimos assim que amanhecesse procuraríamos pelo bairro que supostamente a mãe dela morava, consegui faze-la deitar um pouco após comermos, agora tinha um sono aparentemente tranquilo, mas por mais que eu quisesse pregar meus olhos não conseguia.

Preciso acreditar que a pior parte já passou, mas porque meu peito dói?

Eu ouvi batidas na porta e logo me lembrei do pai dela e abri para ele entrar.

- Ela dormiu? – ele olhou sorrindo para a filha – Isso é bom.

- Acho que a Hermione não sabe o que é ter uma noite de sono tranquila há vários meses.

Não que eu esteja confortável, estou falando com o pai dela, sim o homem que normalmente desejaria minha morte, afinal eu sou o namorado de sua filha. Sou eu que irei roubar Hermione para mim.

- Sabe Ronald, eu sempre tive ciúmes da relação que minha filha tinha com você, Harry e sua família – ele começou o discurso para me matar colocando a mão em meu ombro.

- Como... como... assim senhor Granger? – engoli em seco.

- Ela sempre passava boa parte das férias com vocês, mas hoje eu entendo, e eu queria te agradecer.

Ok, minha boca está escancarada.

- Pelo que?

- Por cuidar da minha filha quando eu não estava por perto.

Consegui apenas concordar com a cabeça. Talvez ele no fim não esteja bravo por roubar sua filha, talvez ele saiba que nada dura para sempre, nós querendo ou não.

xx

Na manhã seguinte não tinha nada pra ser uma manhã boa, por exemplo, o céu estava escuro e podia-se ver que a chuva não ia tardar a aparecer, fomos até o bairro que o Senhor Granger achava que sua mulher podia morar, mas esse negocio de bairro é relativo, nós poderíamos passar em todas as casas, condomínios, lojas e etc, perguntando por ela? Era uma missão chata e longa e o bairro era enorme. Além dela talvez não morar mais lá. A única certeza que tínhamos é que não poderíamos desistir fácil.

Foi as duas da tarde, com sol quente em nossas costas, cansados de andar e famintos, que eu a vi.

Dizem que coincidências não existem, talvez seja o destino então.

Tudo que sei que foi num flash que a vi e a reconheci. Vi a mãe da Hermione poucas vezes, mas a reconheceria em qualquer lugar, era muito parecida com a garota dos meus sonhos, principalmente o cabelo.

Ela estava entrando em um ônibus.

Um ônibus que ia partir do lugar que estávamos. E todo nosso dia seria em vão.

Foi então que pensei em fazer a coisa mais absurda.

_Não da pra saber qual vai ser o ultimo dia da sua vida. Os dias que você pensa que serão os últimos (como os da guerra) nunca atingem aquilo que sua mente imaginou ou projetou, para seu alivio ou não..._

Eu tinha que ser rápido, não podia fazer feitiço algum num povoado Trouxa.

_ São os dias normais, os que começam normalmente, que terminam de forma trágica. _

Olhei para céu e senti uma gota cair em meu rosto. A chuva havia chegado, talvez ela deixasse as coisas menos dolorosas.

_Nunca sabe que será o ultimo dia de sua vida, até se despedir dela com palavras bonitas ditas no desespero... _

- Escute Hermione, sei que nunca vai ser feliz por completo se não encontrar sua mãe, vou parecer um louco... talvez eu seja mesmo, tão louco por você que cometa loucuras sem pensar...

_Até fazer tudo pelo um bem maior..._

De repente, claro em minha mente, soube do porque de meus pesadelos do "para o bem da humanidade", tudo era tão obvio, todos os pesadelos, era eu me sacrificando para o bem dela, somente o ultimo e pior de todos tinha ela se sacrificando. Talvez significasse que se eu não agisse rápido seria tarde demais e ela estaria perdida para sempre, sem poder ser feliz de novo.

- Isso é para o bem da Humanidade, o seu bem, já te disse que você é a Rainha?

- Rony...

Ela começou a falar, mas a calei com um beijo leve em seus lábios.

- Só não esquece que eu te amo, ok?

Eu não me importava se o pai dela estava nos observando o tempo todo, nem que a Hermione me achasse maluco naquela hora, tudo que sei é que eu tinha uma missão.

Não podia deixar a minha Humanidade, se machucar ainda mais.

Correndo para o meio da rua, parei de braços esticados em frente ao ônibus, sabia que era tarde demais, perdi tempo me despedindo dela, ele avançava rapidamente pronto para colidir em mim.

Pode me chamar de louco agora. Sei que sou.

_Você não se da conta que está no ultimo dia de sua vida até que está no meio de algo que lhe joga pra trás e faz todos os músculos de seu corpo doerem... _

- RONY! – seu berro chamando meu nome é quase um alivio.

_E fecha os olhos esperando a dor acabar._

* * *

**N/A:** Um ano de fic eu realmente não esperava isso, quer dizer, vocês sempre foram tão bem receptivos comigo no inicio da Fic. Bom, só pra que saibam, eu li "Eu sou o mensageiro" em 08 de maio de 2010 (eu decoro data que leio livros porque coloco meu nome e a data que comprei dentro deles) e eu amei, porque Markus Zusak é incrível, ele me faz chorar e rir ao mesmo tempo em um livro, e ele é meu autor preferido, ai vocês pensam: "nossa ela ama Harry Potter e gosta mais de outro autor de livro sem ser a JK Rowling", eu amo a tia Jo, ela me deu minha infância, adolescência e fase adulta, ela me deu amigos verdadeiros, meus melhores amigos hoje, são por causa de Harry Potter, mas eu amo mais Markus Zusak e to esperando desesperadamente o novo livro dele "Ponte de Argila" desde 2010. Enfim, me deparei com Ed me aventurando nas paginas de "Eu sou o mensageiro" aquele personagem tão real e cheio de defeitos fazendo coisas incríveis para ajudar pessoas que ele simplesmente não conhecia por causa de cartas de baralho. Eu me apaixonei por isso e pensei na Fic. Rony protagonista (narrando em primeira pessoa, que é meu maior desafio), fic pós guerra, com todas suas cicatrizes e formas de dor, e peças de xadrez. Desde o inicio eu sabia a ordem e as missões do Rony, sabia as soluções e quantos capítulos a fic ia ter. Muitas missões me surpreenderam, a do Percy foi uma, a do Jorge e da senhora Weasley, mesmo eu não gostando de algumas coisas, foram as melhores para mim. E eu acho que a missão da Mione não supera essas... e eu não estaria escrevendo essa fic ainda, se vocês não lessem e me dissessem sempre as palavras lindas e perfeitas em cada review minha. Muito Obrigada!

Acho que já disse demais né gente?

Bom, só pra agradecer vocês por este um ano, eu quero muito terminar "Mensagens" até Dezembro, mas acho que vou terminar em Janeiro, mas quando acabar vou me aposentar do mundo das fics.

Esse cap não está betado, não consegui conversar com minha beta hoje, mas eu precisava postar ele hoje, então aqui está.

Ele não ficou bom na minha opinião, é o maior de todos até agora. Achei que as coisas ficaram corridas e o final sem noção, mas eu gostei de escrever o beijo no cemitério, era uma coisa que sempre quis escrever. Ah o hospital eu pesquisei no google e vi que tinha esse hospital em Sydney que tinha uma faculdade de odontologia e gostei e coloquei.

Eu sempre quis colocar também isso de frases no começo, que refletem no final. Espero que não tenha ficado muito confuso.

Acho que é só...

Se não acharem esse cap uma porcaria (o qual achei) e quiserem saber o final. Faltam apenas dois capítulos pra terminar "Mensagens"

Beijos

E obrigada pelo um ano.


	31. Xeque

**Xeque**

A hora que eu morresse, eu imaginava uma luz estonteante assim que abrisse meus olhos novamente, uma luz muito forte que me cegasse por certos momentos e me fizesse tentar entender onde estava. E me veria num campo plaino, só com o gramado, nada de arvores ou flores, só grama, a grama e o céu extremamente azul em cima de mim.

Eu tinha que conversar com alguém provavelmente, sei lá. Uma pessoa importante no limbo, Deus? Não, acho que não Deus, ele é ocupado demais para me atender. Talvez Dumbledore, é porque não o Dumbledore?

Eu me lembro do Harry, ele me dizia que acordou na estação de King's Cross, estava nu, e conversou com Dumbledore. E isso está totalmente errado, porque eu não estou na estação de trem, se bem que acho que isso deve ser algo relativo, depender de pessoa para pessoa, eu não faço ideia se estou nu e... bem, não tem ninguém aqui para conversar comigo. Muito menos Dumbledore.

Toda aquela baboseira que escutamos quando vamos morrer, ou se morrermos para não fazer, como a sua vida toda passar pela sua mente, insiste para não atravessarmos uma luz branca. A questão é, onde está essa tal luz branca que não devo atravessar?

Eu não vejo absolutamente nada, está tudo preto, não sinto absolutamente nada, mas escuto vozes. A voz dela:

- Alguém ligue para o pronto atendimento!

Oh, sim, não devo ter morrido ainda.

Eu devia estar sentindo alguma dor lancinante ou sei mais o que certo? Não estou sentindo absolutamente nada. Na verdade me sinto até bem fisicamente.

- Hermione? – ainda consigo ouvir algumas vozes, e essa é de uma mulher.

- Mãe... – a garota dos meus sonhos respondeu com a voz embargada.

O que fiz deu certo. Quase consigo sorrir. Tudo valeu a pena no fim.

- Abra os olhos Ronald, abra os olhos – sinto alguém bater algo em minha costela.

- É ta na hora de dar seu último lance nesse jogo de xadrez – outra voz faz coro.

Tento abrir minhas pálpebras e acho isso fácil. Tudo que consigo ver são Marvin e Miller parados na minha frente.

- Isso "mensageiro" resolveu acordar – diz o Marvin com um sorriso tosco nos lábios.

Eu queria perguntar se havia morrido que tipo de brincadeira bizarra é essa sendo que eles estão me recepcionando numa espécie de limbo. Ou que lugar estou já que não enxergo absolutamente nada, só uma luz estonteantemente branca. Mas tudo que consegui perguntar foi:

- Porque estão sempre comendo? –apontei meu indicador no sanduiche que Miller carregava.

- A gente tem fome ok? – respondeu Miller nervoso – e somos extremamente sem tempo, precisamos comer enquanto trabalhamos.

- Em que exatamente estão trabalhando?

- Aqui – Marvin me entrega um novo envelope.

"Ah, não, ah não" – penso me arrepiando inteiro.

- Sua última missão, desejamos que vença esse jogo Ronald e precisamos nos despedir – continua o Miller.

- Despedir? – pergunto abalado, o envelope que seguro em minha mão tremendo.

- E lhe dizermos uma coisa: "É agora ou nunca" – o Marvin expeliu as palavras como se não fossem nada.

Agora ou nunca, agora ou nunca, agora ou nunca? Tudo que consigo pensar é na Hermione.

- Por favor, já que estamos nos despedindo, me digam quem manda essas mensagens? Por favor, olhem onde fui me meter, eu morri, ou sei lá que isso seja. Aliás vocês morreram também?

Os dois olham um para a cara do outro e começam a dar gargalhadas altas demais.

- Você não presta atenção mesmo em tudo que dissemos a você nos nossos últimos encontros? – um deles pergunta.

Certo, estou nervoso demais, esses caras dizem que não presto atenção em que eles falam? Quem ficou tendo pesadelos por causa de uma porcaria de uma frase "pelo bem da humanidade" durante semanas?

- Esqueceu Rony? Tudo isso é maior do que possa imaginar? Você não faz ideia do tamanho disso tudo. Aliás, nem nós sabemos o tamanho disso tudo.

- Quem manda as mensagens? – implorei uma resposta.

- Não sabemos, de verdade, só cumprimos ordem. Mas brevemente saberá a resposta – outro responde.

- Só não deixe que ela lhe dê Xeque-mate – diz o Miller.

- Ela? Ela quem? – pergunto desesperado – Ela, alguém do sexo feminino me manda as missões?

- É nossa chefe, nunca a vimos, não sabemos quem ela é, mas... logo saberá Rony...

Eles começam a caminhar para longe de mim em meio à luz estonteantemente branca.

- Esperem! O que faço agora? – perguntei pela ultima vez a ele dois.

- Só espere Rony... – um responde sem olhar para trás.

Eu nunca mais os verei certo?

- Obrigado, aos dois, pelos empurros e sustos e as dicas sobre sanduiches e como manter a roupa limpa. Obrigado por entregarem as mensagens a mim.

Ambos viram sorrindo olhando para mim.

- Não fizemos nada, afinal cada um tem uma função aqui... – um começou.

- Tudo pelo bem da humanidade.

Em meio à luz branca, como se fossem fantasmas atravessando uma parede, ambos somem, ainda acenando adeus para mim.

- Estou curioso Rony, que lugar é este? – uma voz calma soou atrás de mim.

Virando bruscamente meu pescoço me dei de cara com ele:

- Dumbledore! – exclamei sem me controlar.

Definitivamente estou morto.

- Então, parece que estamos num imenso tabuleiro de Xadrez, como aquele que guardava a pedra filosofal, ou estou redondamente enganado? – ele volta a perguntar como se tudo que dissesse fosse perfeitamente normal.

Olho em volta e começo a definir algumas formas tampadas pela imensa cor branca do local. Reparo em meus pés e vejo duas cores distintas em formas quadradas.

- Acho que é um tabuleiro de Xadrez sim senhor – respondi educadamente.

- Era de se esperar eu suponho, afinal toda essa sua história, foi um jogo de Xadrez.

- Senhor, eu estou morto? – questionei meio ansioso pela resposta.

- Pergunta interessante, o que acha?

- Acho que sim, o senhor está?

- Com certeza – o velho senhor respondeu enquanto arrumava seus óculos meia-lua no rosto.

- Então acho que estou – disse inocentemente.

- Sinceramente, eu acredito que não meu jovem – Dumbledore voltou a dizer sensatamente.

- Mas como isso é possível, quer dizer o senhor está aqui? – perguntei mais confuso se possível.

- Acredito que estou aqui, por um único propósito – ele ergueu seu dedo indicador em frente a seus olhos.

- E qual é?

- Dizer palavras bonitas – ele sorriu largamente como se tudo isso fosse uma grande piada.

- Senhor Dumbledore – continuei a dizer calmamente, precisava transpor minhas duvidas – Eu vinha completando missões durante várias semanas.

- Ah sim, muito esperto de sua parte arranjar aquelas soluções.

- O senhor sabia daquelas missões? – perguntei intrigado.

- Ah, sim estava extremamente curioso para saber como se lidaria com aqueles desafios. Curar a dor de diversas formas, você foi esperto meu caro rapaz.

- Então era o senhor esse tempo todo?

- Por exemplo, na missão de sua mãe, onde alguém pensaria que o medo era uma ótima solução? – perguntou fugindo da minha pergunta.

- Na verdade, eu tive ajuda do Harry senhor, e... – cocei a cabeça constrangido – e acredito que essas missões que o senhor me enviou, grande parte não foi mérito meu.

- Como assim não é mérito seu? – Dumbledore perguntou sem negar a afirmação que havia feito a ele sobre ele mandar as missões

- Bom, grande parte tive ajuda da Hermione, outras do Harry, e... bom, eu acredito que me escolher para salvar as pessoas que amo não foi uma boa coisa – respondi cabisbaixo.

- Me explique porque não – pediu paciente.

Ninguém nunca havia me pedido para explicar isso, na maioria das vezes diziam para eu parar de me lamentar. Então eu comecei a falar:

- Veja Dumbledore, isso é óbvio não é? Eu jamais vou ser bom nisso mais do que o Harry e a Hermione, veja ele sempre foi herói e ela... bom, ela é mais inteligente que todas pessoas que já conheci e, mais que inteligente, a Hermione é corajosa, fui eu que abandonei eles na floresta, eu sou o covarde do trio, não sirvo para nada. Então essas missões grande parte foi sorte, outra parte consegui com a ajuda deles. E preciso voltar a te dizer, eu não fui uma boa escolha.

- Uma das maiores virtudes do ser humano é se sentir menos especial do que realmente é, não para que outras pessoas neguem digam ao contrario e você se vangloriar, mas porque realmente se sente assim – ele me observou mais atentamente – Me diga Rony, porque acha que lhe dei o desiluminador?

Suspirei derrotado e respondi cabisbaixo.

- Acho que o senhor sabia que sempre abandonaria os dois, que era o mais fraco.

- Errado – respondeu sorrindo – Sabia que queria voltar para eles o mais rápido que pudesse, e eu queria garantir que sempre estaria com eles dois, porque você é o elo do trio.

- Elo? Eu sou o elo do trio?

- Mais que isso, você une os três, liga de forma que os faz pensar que se separar é quase mortal. Entende isso Rony? Entende que sem você Hermione não seria nada além de uma garota sabichona sem amigos e Harry, - fez uma pausa olhando atentamente minha reação – Harry não saberia o valor de ter amigos, uma casa, e lutar pelo que é certo.

- Eu não fiz isso a eles Dumbledore – neguei com a cabeça.

- Porque acha que foi o escolhido a cumprir as missões dessas mensagens? – ele perguntou.

- Me responda – implorei – Agora que isso tudo está para acabar, porque me escolheu? Por quê?

- Eu não poderia te responder isso.

- Porque não? – perguntei indignado esquecendo meu tom de voz que usava com ele.

- Porque não sou eu que lhe mando as mensagens – respondeu simplesmente.

- O que?

- Lembre-se, mesmo com tudo que escutar agora, você faz seu caminho Rony, não o que as outras pessoas lhe dizem, não o que as outras pessoas definem, o seu destino é você quem faz.

- Porque tudo isso? – eu pensava que jamais ficaria mais confuso depois de tudo o que aconteceu comigo, mas estava redondamente enganado.

- Ai está – ele esticou sua mão no ar em direção a mim – Fiz o que vim fazer, lhe dizer palavras que lhe fariam refletir, melhor eu partir agora.

- Dumbledore! – gritei não me importando com mais nada – O que faço agora?

Virando para mim, antes de sumir na luz forte como aconteceu com Marvin e Miller disse:

- Leia sua nova missão. Tenha uma boa vida Rony – abanou a mão no ar antes de sumir.

- Adeus... – sussurrei encarando o envelope em minha mão que ainda não havia aberto.

Tremendo e decidido a chegar ao fim daquilo o mais rápido, rasguei o envelope, em minha mão caiu a peça de Xadrez do lance final deste jogo.

Um Rei branco.

Abrindo o pedaço de pergaminho, a mesma caligrafia de sempre, dizia:

_"Xeque, _

_ Qual sua próxima jogada?"_

Quando ergui meu rosto tudo se iluminou ao redor, já estava iluminado é claro, mas luzes em tochas enormes se acenderam ao redor do lugar que estava em pé e pude ver claramente onde estava. De fato era um tabuleiro de xadrez, o mesmo da pedra filosofal, peças brancas e pretas posicionadas prontas para um jogo e eu? Eu estava parado bem no lugar que pertencia ao rei do lado das peças brancas.

- As brancas começam – ouvi uma voz feminina exclamar.

Estreitando meus olhos e sabendo que se andasse no tabuleiro arruinaria tudo, a visualizei.

Nunca a vi na vida, ela é loira, olhos claros e com baixa estatura, aparenta ter uns quinze anos, mas acho que é mais velha que isso.

Ela não estava posicionada em nenhuma das casas pretas, estava parada do lado esquerdo do tabuleiro, como se quisesse assistir de camarote o que ia acontecer.

- Quem é você? – perguntei calmante sem tirar os olhos dela.

- Oi Rony, é bom conhecer na minha frente finalmente – ela sorriu.

- Você é...

Ela fez sim com a cabeça.

- Você mandou?...

Ela confirmou com a cabeça novamente.

- Posso te contar uma história? – me perguntou andando para perto de mim.

Sem que eu assentisse ela começou a narrar:

- Eu conheci você há alguns anos atrás, enquanto adentrava aquele mundo em que você vivia e aprendia lições valiosas que levo até hoje comigo, entendi, sobretudo como você era e como gostava desse seu jeito de ser.

- Como você me conhecia? Eu não quero soar como um chato, mas eu não me lembro de você.

Ela negou com a cabeça parando de andar bem na minha frente:

- Você nunca poderia se lembrar, você não me conhece, mas eu te conheço... mais do que isso, cresci com você. Vi-te vencer o mais difícil jogo de xadrez que Hogwarts já presenciou na sua história, o vi adentrar a câmara secreta para salvar sua irmã, sobretudo te vi aprender com seus próprios erros, vi se arrepender de decisões tomadas por um ciúme doentio e voltar querendo perdão, mesmo achando que não merecia. Eu aprendi muitas coisas com você Rony e queria mostrar as outras pessoas que você poderia ensinar muito mais e que aquilo tudo não precisava acabar.

Eu neguei com a cabeça tentando me fazer entender suas palavras, tudo era muito confuso.

- Mais de um ano atrás eu te conheci mais profundamente – ela continuou – Te vi gritar uma frase sobre o que teria que fazer para as coisas mudarem, em plenos pulmões nos jardins de sua casa, te vi se desesperar quando chegou suas missões e quando viu o estado do seu pai, lembra como dizia que era impossível? – perguntou retoricamente.

Eu olhava pasmo para ela, pois ninguém sabia exatamente tudo aquilo, ninguém a não ser eu.

– Te vi superar suas próprias limitações nas próximas missões, na verdade – ela fez uma pausa - eu mandei tudo isso acontecer, comandei para que seu pai quase te matasse com aquele punhal, ordenei que Percy ficasse louco procurando uma resposta que não existia, inventei uma teoria impossível que Gina acreditasse, mandei Harry te bater aquele dia no cemitério, sugeri ao Jorge que ficar cego propositalmente seria uma boa solução para acabar com seus problemas, calei sua mãe, matei momentaneamente os pais da Hermione e... arquitetei para que você sofresse aquele acidente de ônibus.

- Você planejou tudo isso? – gaguejei logo a seguir apenas – Co...como?

Sussurrando e explicando como se fosse para uma criança, ela me deu uma resposta que jamais esperava ouvir:

- Porque você é personagem de um livro Rony, mais do que isso, é personagem principal da minha fanfic.

- Eu sou um personagem, isso é tudo o que sou? Todos esses anos, tudo o que pensei ter vivido foi arquitetado por sua mente?

- Oh não, não, não – ela negou varias vezes com a cabeça – Você é criação da JK Rowling, ela que pensou em você numa viagem de trem em certo dia, quando eu usava fraudas ainda. Enfim, ela te criou, não eu. Eu só te peguei emprestado.

- Eu sou um objeto agora que pode pegar emprestado como quiser? – perguntei transtornado.

- Não um objeto, um personagem que muitos fãs amam, que não querem se despedir, que querem continuar sua história eles mesmos. Eu sou um desses fãs.

Não sei o que ela pensava que eu era, mas eu sei que sou real, o que sinto é real, ela não pode chegar dizendo coisas absurdas e pensar que vou acreditar.

- Eu sei o que está pensando agora, eu acabei de escrever isso na linha acima, enfim – ela ergueu um papel no ar – Esse é o endereço do site para ver que o que digo é verdade.

- Endereço do que? – peguei o papel na mão e li um emaranhado de letras e números.

- Esta tudo ai – ela diz calmamente – Tudo. Tudo o que escrevi para você, cada pessoa que ajudou, às vezes machucou, cada pessoa que salvou. Está ai.

- Mas como? – perguntei com a voz não querendo sair.

- Até isso – enfatizou com força – Essa discussão nossa está ai.

Tudo que consegui fazer foi sentar-me no chão tentando assimilar tudo que ouvi.

Eu sou um personagem de um livro.

Sou um personagem dela, de uma história crida por fãs.

Eu não sou real.

Depois de um tempo a única coisa que consigo perguntar é:

- E sou real? – era quase um pedido de socorro.

- É claro que é real Rony – ela sorri largo se agachando e ficando na minha visão – Você é tão real, para tanta gente, mas tanta. Você é mais real do que muitas pessoas feitas de carne e osso. Entende esse conceito? Você não precisa ser um humano para ser real, você só precisa existir dentro de alguém.

- E eu nasci dentro de alguém?

- De muita gente.

- Porque me escolheu então? – eu precisava dessa resposta.

Ela riu antes de responder calmamente:

- Alguém me disse que você é meu personagem favorito e de fato é mas... bom, pense comigo ok? – ela perguntou me encarando – Se uma pessoa como você conseguiu fazer tudo isso, se uma pessoa como você, que se acha inferior, que se acha um perdedor conseguiu superar seus próprios limites de capacidade, talvez todos nós podemos – ela deu de ombros – Eu sei que isso é clichê e vai soar como alguma lição de vida barata, mas é verdade. Se você conseguiu, talvez todos nós conseguiremos também, talvez até eu consiga, porque não?

E então ela se levantou e virou as costas para mim, voltando a falar:

- Lembra do que está escrito a sua última missão?

- Xeque, qual sua última jogada? – respondi como se tivesse lendo o papel, o que não era necessário.

- E o que significa xeque, Rony? – voltou a perguntar ainda de costas para mim.

- É quando o oponente no xadrez, está prestes a capturar o Rei do seu adversário – disse me levantando do chão.

- Você, como Rei, está em xeque Rony, qual sua próxima jogada? Vai permitir que eu ganhe esse jogo?

- Eu preciso ganhar esse jogo, me diga como, não sei como jogar isso – implorei.

Ela virou para mim uma última vez e disse sorrindo:

- É simples, quer saber como? – ela perguntou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

Eu apenas sacudi minha cabeça, esperando desesperadamente uma resposta.

- Continue vivendo... – sussurrou começando a andar de costas para longe de mim – É só as páginas que acabam por aqui.

Então me dou conta que não sei como ela se chama.

Fecho os olhos e lembro das palavras do Dumbledore há pouco:

"_Você faz seu caminho Rony, não o que as outras pessoas lhe dizem, não o que as outras pessoas definem, o seu destino é você quem faz"._

Quando abro os olhos me vejo deitado na cama de um Hospital.

* * *

_**N/B:** "Alguém me disse que você é meu personagem favorito", caham... Bem, eu sei que fui uma das pessoas que disse isso haha._

_AMEI esse capítulo!_

_Amei tudo sobre ele!_

_Principalmente a conversa de Rony com nossa querida Winnie._

_E sim, eu já sabia que seria Winnie a que manda as mensagens._

_Qualquer um que leu "Eu sou o mensageiro" saberia isso..._

_Mas essa fic é uma obra prima!_

_É a melhor fanfic que já li!_

_E Winnie... Uma vez você me disse que Dumbledore está aí pra dizer palavras bonitas... Posso dizer que Alvo não é o único?_

_Que vc também está aqui para nos encher de palavras maravilhosas?_

_De fanfics que nos inspiram?_

_Não tenho palavras de dizer o quão talentosa você é._

_E que um dia eu espero ter a chance de ler um livro seu._

_Um livro que talvez você crie e publique._

_Afinal, você já terá muitos fans... Pq eu duvido que não haja um fan seu no Nyah que não compre qualquer coisa que vc um dia publicará!_

_Se não me engano, falta somente mais um cap..._

_E duvido q sou a única que quer mais ;)_

_**N/A:** Primeiro agradecendo a Rose que ela me matou ahahah e rir porque vocês insistem nesse negócio de eu escrever um livro?_

_Ai gente, fico até sem graça... Eu tenho até um sonho de escrever um livro (não espero viver disso, meu destino é ser pobre e dar aula, já sei disso), mas... se eu for escrever, eu tenho que ter uma ideia muito boa, e muito diferente que ninguém jamais escreveu, ai quem sabe publico_

_E sim..._

_Acho que só minhas leitoras mais assíduas comprariam, enfim... chega de se vangloriar e se rebaixar ao mesmo tempo, vamos falar sobre o capítulo._

_Então, parece clichê retardado e eu sei que isso era obvio desde o começo da fic... é claro que era eu que mandava as mensagens todos aqui sabiam, mas não sabiam ahhahahaha_

_Enfim, vou entender se me abandonarem despois disso, mas tem mais um capítulo idiota e bestinha e um possível epilogo._

_Só espero que tenham entendido o sentido disso tudo (que foi o Zusak que escreveu) que é clichê, como eu disse na fic. Que todos nós podemos superar nossos próprios limites de capacidade._

_Muitas pessoas detestam esse final do livro em "Eu sou o mensageiro" mas eu amei *-* e sei que muitos vão ficar indignados._

_Essa nota já está longa, mas preciso ainda desejar a vocês um lindo e maravilhoso 2012. E agradecer cada palavrinha nessa fic aqui no ano de 2011, que jamais vou esquecer e vou guardar para sempre._

_beijos_


	32. XequeMate

**Xeque-Mate**

E é lógico que a primeira pessoa que vejo assim que abro meus olhos é minha mãe.

- Rony! – ela exclamou aliviada.

Logo sou sufocado pelos cabelos dela em meu rosto enquanto me abraça apertado.

- Me diga que se lembra de tudo – ela voltou a falar ainda me sufocando em seus braços.

- É... é... mãe, eu preciso respirar... – disse com dificuldade.

- Vou chamar um curandeiro – e então antes que eu pudesse responder sua pergunta, de que sim, eu lembrava de tudo, ela saiu porta a fora.

Reparo em volta e tenho quase certeza que estou no Hospital St Mungus. Fechando os olhos tento assimilar tudo que ouvi nas últimas horas.

Descobri quem manda as mensagens, falei com Dumbledore, sou um personagem fictício. Devo estar doido mesmo.

Comecei a rir descontrolado na minha cama e as pessoas que dividiam o quarto comigo começaram a me encarar seriamente.

Mas ai ela chega. Aquela coruja cinza. Para na minha frente e me diz com seus olhos cor de âmbar _"Acorde Ronald, isso é muito maior que possa imaginar"._

Solto a carta de seu bico e tenho certeza do que tem dentro.

Eu já havia visto seu conteúdo.

Ou será que mudou?

Encaro o envelope, com a mesma letra de sempre escrito apenas meu nome.

Respiro fundo tentando criar coragem para abrir.

Afinal, se tudo aquilo tivesse mesmo sido real, as coisas já deviam ter terminado, a ultima jogada já havia sido lançada.

Fecho os olhos e lembro da última resposta dela para mim _"Continue vivendo, são só as páginas que acabam por aqui"_

Antes que eu concretize o ato de abrir mesmo a carta, minha mãe entra feito um furacão no quarto, junto de vários Curandeiros. Como se eu fosse tão importante assim.

Eles fizeram muitos testes em mim com feitiços e poções até se certificarem que eu estava totalmente bem. Logo chegou meu pai para me visitar, o Percy, o Jorge, o Gui e até o Carlinhos da Romênia. O que deu na minha família para virem todos? Só quando minha mãe foi convencida pelo meu pai de que precisava mesmo dormir que fiquei sozinho no quarto.

Quando ia abrir a carta, estando pela primeira vez em paz em horas, o Harry e a Gina apareceram.

- Ei Rony – Harry me cumprimentou sorrindo parado na porta do quarto ao lado da Gina.

Reparo no rosto da minha irmã, abatido, com imensas olheiras. Sem falar de seus cabelos que não veem pente há um bom tempo. Me pergunto o que terá causado isso nela. Fico com meus olhos presos na imagem amedrontada dela quando me dou conta que o Harry está do meu lado dando um pequeno soco em meu ombro fazendo minha atenção se voltar pra ele.

- Você estava sofrendo alguma espécie de crise de identidade? Já vivi isso, sabe?

- Por quê? – perguntei confuso pelo inicio da conversa que estava tendo com o Harry.

Minha irmã continuava parada na porta, escorada no portal, como que com medo de chegar perto de mim, seus braços estavam cruzados e sua expressão era de tristeza. Algo não estava certo.

- Bom, esse lance de se jogar na frente de um ônibus, eles não são como o dos Bruxos em que você ergue o braço e param na sua frente, o que esperava com tudo aquilo?

- Ah sei lá Harry, nem pensei direito eu só...

- E quando você pensa direito? – minha irmã perguntou num sussurro, fungando, limpando o seu nariz extremamente vermelho. Parecia que havia pego um resfriado.

- O que deu em você Gina? – questionei preocupado.

- Olha a pergunta que ele fez, Harry! – ela exclamou raivosa dessa vez chegando perto de mim.

- É que sabe Rony, você se lançou na frente de um ônibus em movimento né? – Harry respondeu.

- Ah é... isso – me dei conta do que estavam falando – Mas gente, não foi porque eu estava tentando me matar não ta?

Harry começou a rir do meu lado e Gina permanecia parada carrancuda com os braços cruzados.

- Ela vai gritar comigo não vai? – perguntei olhando pro Harry que parou de rir e encarou minha irmã tentando decifrar suas expressões.

Sorrindo ele respondeu:

- Acho que vai se surpreender Rony.

Nesse instante, antes de me dar conta de qualquer sinal, Gina me abraçou apertado. Enquanto eu dava tapinhas em suas costas completamente abalado pela reação dela, senti lágrimas caírem em minha roupa.

O que eu havia feito?

Só agora fui me dar conta de que a loucura que tinha feito, havia afetado toda as pessoas que me amavam.

Harry olhava completamente serio para a cena da minha irmã me abraçando e chorando, talvez se lembrando de tudo que havia feito, pensando no bem dela e pela primeira vez se dando conta, que sim, talvez tentando protege-la a havia feito sofrer ainda mais.

- Eu nunca te disse isso sabe Rony, e eu nem devia, mas é que a possibilidade de te perder me afetou tanto que nem estou mais raciocinando, saiba que você é meu irmão preferido – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Sei que meus olhos estão arregalados, e não sei ao certo o que dizer.

- Não fique se achando, mas é verdade, você tem que me prometer uma coisa Rony.

- O que? – perguntei a apertando um pouco no abraço.

- Me prometa que nossos filhos vão brincar juntos, me prometa que vai ser padrinho de meu filho e eu do seu. Me prometa que não irá morrer antes disso.

- Ok, eu prometo.

- Mas tem que ser de verdade, tipo voto perpetuo, que se você quebrar morre.

- Sabe o que acabou de me dizer Gina? – perguntei ainda sentindo seus braços fortemente em volta do meu pescoço – Que se eu morrer antes de cumprir a promessa, eu morro. Isso não tem sentido.

- Acredite, tem sentido Rony – respondeu Harry sorrindo com os olhos.

- Se você morrer antes de cumprir o trato morre, entendido? – ela ergueu a cabeça e esticou o dedo mindinho com a intenção que eu segurasse com o meu.

- Nossa promessa de crianças? – perguntei cumplice.

- Nossa promessa de crianças – ela confirmou.

Eu sorri, olhando o rosto marcado de lágrimas da minha irmã, lembrando de como brigávamos e fazíamos as pazes, estiquei meu dedo mindinho e entrelacei no dela.

- Prometo que se não cumprir minha promessa eu morro.

- Isso – ela disse suspirando limpando o resto das lágrimas do seu rosto.

Saindo de cima da cama que eu estava ela se aproximou do Harry.

- Nossa estou morrendo de fome – disse como se estivesse no assunto em pauta que estávamos conversando.

- Porque não vai a cantina pegar algo? – disse o meu melhor amigo colocando uma mexa teimosa de seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

- É eu irei – ela começou a caminhar para porta – Ah meu Merlin! – gritou assustando a mim ao Harry e aos vários pacientes que compartilhavam o quarto comigo – Eu esqueci de avisar a Hermione que você havia acordado, ela irá me matar.

Então saiu porta a fora correndo.

- Ela não comia desde que você, bom, desde que você...

- O que eu fiz com a minha família Harry? – perguntei.

Eu estava consciente de que algo havia acontecido com todos eles.

- Acho que pegaram novas doenças, sabe? Como aquelas que você ajudou todos a se curarem, inclusive eu.

Será que tudo que fiz foi em vão?

Olho o envelope na minha mão ainda não aberto, ali teria a resposta, sei que sim.

- Como é?- pergunto angustiado.

- O que?

- A sensação de dever cumprido – completei ainda não encarando meu melhor amigo. Apenas esperando.

- Quando descobrir me diga como é.

Eu suspirei deixando um pequeno riso escapar de meu nariz.

- Se eu te contasse uma coisa Harry, você provavelmente me chamaria de maluco.

Pensei na resposta da pessoa que me manda as mensagens.

- Mais maluco do que eu te achei ao se lançar na frente de um ônibus?

Então rasguei o envelope e caiu um Rei branco de lá de dentro. Abrindo o pedaço de pergaminho sorri lendo o que havia escrito.

"_Eis o segredo, é muito simples: _

_Viva, mesmo que for somente dentro de alguém._

_Viva, mesmo que só existir na imaginação de alguém._

_Você mudou tanta gente, não estou dizendo da sua família, estou dizendo de pessoas de carne e osso que levam você e seus ensinamentos._

_Viva, mesmo que as páginas já tenham acabado._

_Viva."_

- É mais uma missão?

- Não – respondi sorrindo largamente – Já acabou, e sabe o que é mais esquisito?

- O que?

- Não sinto um alivio, eu vou sentir falta disso aqui.

Virando o pedaço de pergaminho, leio um Ps_:_

"_Aqui está o endereço da página da web (...) __Algumas coisas precisamos ver para acreditar não é? _

_Peça ajuda a Hermione, ela sabe o que fazer com esse emaranhado de letras e números._

_Continue vivendo Rony"_

- Fica sem isso de dor pra curar, de algo ou alguém pra salvar? – Harry perguntou como se tivesse lendo minha mente – Bem vindo ao meu mundo.

Esticando a mão ele me puxou pra um abraço.

- É bom ter nós dois de volta, não acha? – me perguntou retoricamente.

Acho que sim, eu ainda tenho muitas coisas a viver, mesmo que as páginas acabem por aqui.

- Ele está mesmo acordado – ouvi a voz de uma mulher na porta.

Me afastando do Harry vi os mesmos cabelos esvoaçantes da garota dos meus sonhos. Ela estava lá, a mãe dela, bem e viva. Mais do que isso, a Hermione estava do seu lado, abraçada a si mesmo como se estivesse com muito frio.

- Eu vou atrás da Gina – anunciou o Harry saindo do quarto, não sem antes cumprimentar a Senhora Granger e a Mione.

- Oi Ronald – a senhora quebrou a distancia e me abraçou.

- Por favor me chame de Rony, Senhora Granger.

- Então me chame de Jane.

- Tudo bem – eu confirmei com a cabeça sorrindo.

A Hermione suspirava pesadamente e não desgrudava os olhos de mim, como se estivesse com medo de eu cometer outra loucura.

- Então deu certo? – perguntei tentando puxar assunto totalmente constrangido – Quer disser isso do reverter o feitiço da memória?

- Estou de volta graças a você não é? – a senhora Granger respondeu. Ouvi a Hermione fungar, mas evitei encara-la, sei que era minha culpa ela estar dessa maneira. Meu coração se dividiria ao meio se ela começasse a chorar em meus braços como a Gina por minha causa.

Quantas lágrimas já a fiz derramar por minha culpa?

Acho que a mãe da Hermione percebeu algum clima estranho no ar porque a próxima coisa que disse foi:

- Eu vou te esperar lá fora está bem Hermione? Demore o tempo que precisar – antes de sair deu um leve beijo na testa dela.

Resolvi a encarar. Ela mordeu os lábios apreensiva e resolveu conversar:

- Você está bem?

- Ótimo Mione – me apressei a confirmar.

- Com dores de cabeça?

- Não, curandeiros passaram aqui e me lançaram um monte de feitiços, me deram um monte de poções para confirmar. Eu estou completamente bem.

- Se lembra de tudo? – ela questionou tirando suas mãos em volta de si e começando a caminhar para perto de mim.

Se eu me lembro de tudo?

Lembro do beijo na cama, do beijo de volta, do nossos momentos tristes no banheiro de casa, do nosso "Eu te amo".

Sorrindo ergui meus braços no ar esperando um abraço, ou quem sabe até um beijo. Respondi:

- Sim, de tudo, cada detalhe.

- Ótimo – ela sorriu torto.

Suspirei fundo e fechei meus olhos esperando. Estava querendo isso há muito tempo. Nosso reencontro sem dores do passado, como será?

- HERMIONE! – exclamei horrorizado a encarando.

Ela estava me batendo com o travesseiro. Tudo bem que não machuca de fato, mas ela estava batendo muito forte.

- Ah Hermione, "Isso é pelo bem da Humanidade, o seu bem, minha Rainha!" – ela reproduzia minhas falas acertando o travesseiro em cada parte do meu corpo que alcançava.

Estou com um déjà vu de quando voltei pro acampamento na época da guerra, não sei por quê.

- "Não esquece que eu te amo tá?" – dessa vez ela gritou quando terminou de exclamar minha fala, jogou o travesseiro atrás de si e começou a me dar socos com os punhos fechados – Seu idiota! O que tinha na cabeça?

- Ei, ei, ei! Calma ta legal? – segurei seus braços.

Os cabelos estavam todos caídos na frente de seu rosto, alguns fios grudados nas lágrimas que ela derramava.

- Não chore Mione – acariciei seu rosto um momento.

Ela logo se livrou de minhas mãos e voltou a me bater.

- Estou chorando de raiva seu palhaço!

- Eu tento ser gentil e levo socos. O que foi que eu fiz de errado? Eu estava pensando em você! – resolvi gritar.

Veja bem, eu sei que estávamos em um Hospital e que os pacientes que dividiam o quarto comigo olhavam para cena assustados, mas a Hermione estava me deixando nervoso.

- Pensando em mim se lançando na frente de um ônibus? Suicídio para me salvar?

- Sua mãe estava dentro daquele ônibus se ainda não percebeu! Achei que era inteligente.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – ela gritou me dando um soco que fez meu estomago doer – Sua mente brilhante pensou "vou me lançar na frente do ônibus, me atropelam, eu paro o veiculo, a Hermione encontra a mãe dela voltando a respirar, eu morro fazendo algo grande"!

A Hermione devia parar de me conhecer.

- Já pensou no fato de isso ter sido romântico? – lhe entreguei um sorriso amarelo.

- Tentou pensar em maneiras racionais de parar o ônibus, como com a varinha, furar um pneu ou sei lá. Ah não! Isso é muito para a sua capacidade de raciocínio!

- Um muito obrigado não seria desperdício! – gritei no mesmo tom que ela chateado.

Então ela voltou a reclamar e falar o quão estupido fui. Seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva, os olhos estreitos, a testa franzida, o dedo indicador constantemente levantado em minha direção. Lembrou-me nossas discussões no salão comunal.

Nossas brigas que me provocavam saudades agora.

Brigas?

- Hermione – a chamei em um tom risonho.

- Não venha dizendo meu nome em forma de deboche, eu ainda não terminei!

Eu não aguentei ouvir outro grito dela e comecei a rir.

- Não dê risada, isso é muito serio! – voltou a berrar me fazendo rir ainda mais.

- Nós estamos brigando – sussurrei em resposta, esperando que ela percebesse.

- Nós estamos brigando? – perguntou estática raciocinando.

- Nós estamos brigando – confirmei com o maior sorriso que consegui entregar a ela.

- Oh meu Deus! Nós estamos brigando! – rindo ela pulou em mim, me abraçando segurando meu pescoço, deixando seus pés soltos no ar.

- Lembra do que conversamos? – perguntei sentindo a boca dela perto da minha, me esforçando para não gruda-las agora.

- O dia que voltássemos a brigar as coisas estariam de volta a sua orbita original.

- Tudo está bem novamente? – perguntei com o peito subindo e descendo.

Ela mordeu seus lábios e aproximou nossos rostos ainda mais. Nossos lábios roçando um no outro, como se ela quiser provar sabores comigo que não tínhamos experimentado ainda.

- Acha que seremos sempre assim? – seus lábios fizeram cócegas nos meus.

- Assim como? – perguntei só para ouvi-la falar aquilo que desejava na voz dela.

- Briguentos que se amam?

- Nascemos assim, o que espera?

- Que continuemos assim para sempre enquanto durar.

Então nossos lábios finalmente se unem. Escuto palmas ao fundo, na certas os pacientes que esqueci completamente, ou curandeiros e funcionários que vieram separar nossa briga? Provavelmente nos chamando de malucos. Malucos apaixonados?

Sei que somos.

Sei que a vida tem um sentido quando estou com ela, quando sinto meu coração batendo com o dela, e nossas mãos se perdendo um no outro, e como já não consigo me imaginar sem ela por perto. Sem suas broncas, sem seus gritos, sem seus beijos de reconciliação. Nós somos e sempre seremos assim. Amor através das brigar. Amor em forma de Rony e Hermione.

xx

Não sei quando foi que a vida voltou ao normal, quer dizer, ao seu grau de normalidade.

Sei que um dia, eu dormi e não tive nenhum pesadelo. Sei que minha mãe voltou a dar todas as broncas que ela era capaz de dar, e que meu pai as recebe mais que todos da casa por sua mania de mexer nas quinquilharias dos Trouxas.

Falando em meu pai, ele "achou" um carro de brinquedo fabricado pelos Trouxas, que é movido com um controle, e fica, segundo minha mãe, "brincando" com isso pela casa toda. Nem preciso dizer que já quebrou várias coisas, o que causou vários gritos e consequentemente risos.

- Eles sempre me lembraram você e a Hermione – Harry comentou um dia ao meu lado.

Eu ri balançando a cabeça negativamente incrédulo.

- Nem vem Harry, eu e a Hermione? – disse mais para convencer eu mesmo, mas no fundo sabendo que era real.

Quase me vejo no futuro assim.

O Percy vai casar perto do Natal, minha mãe já está resolvendo todas as coisas com a família da Audrey. Não que ela aprove a Audrey inteiramente, acho que ela sempre vai ter algum tipo de ciúmes com os filhos saindo da sua "toca", mas ela sabe que jamais vai encontrar outra pessoa adequada ao Percy. Audrey o curou, e ele precisa tomar essa poção milagrosa todos os dias de sua vida.

O fato é que ele continua um chato, só pensa em trabalho e seguir as regras. O que vira alvo de várias pegadinhas do Jorge. Um dia ele resolveu testar seu novo produto das "Gemialidades Weasley" no café da manhã do Percy, era um comprimido espumante irreversível, onde quando colocado no copo de café despercebidamente, começava a sair uma espuma descontrolada, fazendo a papelada do meu irmão se manchar toda, provocando risos e discussões logo às sete da manhã. Para falar a verdade, não vi muita utilidade na loja para esses comprimidos, foram criados só para atazanar o Percy mesmo. Posso vê-los fazendo isso para sempre, mesmo adultos, mesmo idosos e jamais mudar.

Falando no Jorge, as coisas na loja estão indo otimamente bem, obrigado. Ele continua inventando produtos e mais produtos que vendem feito água. Acho que na verdade todos precisam dar risada depois de todas as dores que viveram na guerra. E que lugar melhor para comprar risadas sem ser numa loja de logros e brincadeiras? E a Angelina está lá, o ajudando, mais do que isso, ambos estão aprendendo a respirar o mesmo ar, a andar com as próprias pernas. A viver, sem dor e sem culpa.

Sei que meu irmão só se recuperou totalmente quando foi visitar o tumulo do Fred e gravou suas próprias palavras para ele: _"Como irei enganar a mamãe sozinho agora?". _Ele não chorou, apenas olhou para cima rindo descontroladamente e disse:

- Por favor! Enlouqueça todos ai! Me mande uma tampa do vaso do além, estou com saudades.

O tempo é realmente um ótimo instrumento quando usado para curar feridas, mesmo aquelas que jamais vão se cicatrizar.

O Harry resolveu morar na antiga casa do Sirius. Não era o melhor lugar para falar a verdade, mas ele resolveu que era bom, porque ficava em Londres e era mais perto do Ministério. Alias, eu e ele estamos fazendo o curso de Auror no Ministério da Magia, a Hermione poderia fazer também se ela quisesse seguir essa carreira mesmo sem ter terminado a escola, mas ela não quis. O fato é que o meu melhor amigo pela primeira vez tem um lugar que pode chamar de casa, onde ele leva à namorada, sem meu consentimento, é claro, para namorarem em paz. Onde eles planejam como vai ser o futuro. Porque sabe? Agora eles podem, não é? Não existe mais Voldemort, não existe mais medos, existe uma esperança de uma vida pela frente.

A Gina é grande parte disso, na verdade eu acho que ela se permitiu viver a vida dela quando viu que nem o Harry e nem ninguém da família dela estava gritando por socorro. Veja, ela até fez um teste para ser artilheira dos Harpias de Holyhead e incrivelmente passou, mesmo sendo tão jovem. Ela só não resolveu jogar agora, porque está cursando o ultimo ano em Hogwarts. Com a Hermione.

Bom, a garota dos meus sonhos? Ela esta cursando Hogwarts, conseguiu entrar esse ano ainda, é claro, o que não conseguiria? Eu a visito todos finais de semana, vantagens de ser um dos heróis da segunda grande guerra. Uma noite, antes de ela voltar pra lá, porém, eu fui jantar em sua casa e conhecer oficialmente meus sogros.

Nem sei se posso chama-los assim. Veja, eu fiz tudo errado, levei um ramalhete de flores que apareceu todo quebrado devido a quantidade de vezes que tinha caído no chão enquanto ensaiava nervosamente minha fala do outro lado da porta antes de tocar a campainha. Fala, que foi treinada em vão, já que fiquei totalmente sem palavras quando vi a Hermione, hipnotizado, essa é a definição para meu estado, o que já ganhei automaticamente a desaprovação do meu sogro. Na verdade eu não posso reclamar em nada do meu sogro e nem da minha sogra, o jantar estava ótimo, e quando eu disse pra Hermione que queria checar um endereço de Web, eles nem se importaram em deixar nós dois sozinhos no quarto dela. Acho que cuidar da Mione nesse tempo todo me fez ganhar pontos com eles.

- Aqui está Rony. É está à página – ela apontou para a tela do, como chama mesmo? Compitador.

- É aqui que está minha vida? – perguntei retoricamente.

A Hermione não me chamou de louco quando contei sobre eu ser um personagem fictício, na verdade ela citou livros que já havia lido que explorava essa possibilidade. Autores conversando com seus personagens, e concluindo com sua mente brilhante, ela ficou feliz até por ser parte disso. Uma personagem literária.

- Veja, essa tal de Winnie Cooper dividiu sua historia em 32 capítulos mais um epilogo.

- 32 peças de xadrez – disse erguendo as sobrancelhas – Ela transformou a história em um tabuleiro de Xadrez.

- Várias pessoas leem – Hermione mudou a página que estávamos, parecia que em cada capítulos as pessoas que liam a historia, comentavam e faziam teorias – Elas realmente gostam de você Rony.

- Será que ajudei todas essas pessoas? – perguntei mais a mim mesmo – Ei tem um epilogo não é? Coloque lá, preciso ler como vai ser minha vida no futuro.

- Ronald... – ela ia começar a me contestar.

- Mas Hermione, não foi você mesma que disse assim: "Se eu pudesse dar uma espiada se quer no futuro, talvez eu ficasse mais aliviada". Qual é? Ai está à chance de dar essa "espiadinha no futuro".

- Não – ela negou gentilmente com a cabeça, levantando da cadeira que estava sentada, me levando junto de si, para longe da tela daquele aparelho Trouxa – O futuro, só diz respeito a gente, sem se ater as palavras que os outros dizem.

Eu sei que ela está certa. Ela sempre está.

Preciso dizer que só descobri ontem. Quando fui visita-la em Hogwarts. Descobri ontem, e quero te contar agora.

Veja, eu tenho plena consciência de que não sou a pessoa mais romântica do mundo, sou aquele que beijou uma garota na frente da Hermione só porque havia descoberto que ela tinha deixado o Krum enfiar a língua nela, em todo caso era o ciúmes, eu só não sabia. Mas veja, eu jurei que um passeio nos ares com uma vassoura pelos campos de quadribol seria romântico.

Logico que a Mione gritou o "passeio" todo e deixou bem claro que odiava voar.

- Você não é aquela garota que queria adotar um dragão? – zombei ainda nos ares.

- Cale essa boca!

O fato é que eu estava gostando mesmo da mão dela em volta de mim, tentando se proteger.

- Não sente isso Hermione? – perguntei gritando, sorrindo, sentindo o vento bagunçar meus cabelos. Sentindo a liberdade.

- Medo? O tempo todo! – ela apertou mais o braço em volta de mim se possível.

- Não – neguei com a cabeça – Não sente que podemos flutuar, voar para bem longe dos problemas e começar de novo?

- Sinto que já recomeçamos – respondeu depositando um beijo nas minhas costas.

E quando pousei na torre de Astronomia e sentimos uma chuva nos encharcar não fizemos menção de sair do nosso abraço.

Nunca pensei que ela seria minha, mas aqui estamos. Vivos apesar de tudo, acho que isso é o mais importante de tudo. Nós dois vivos.

- E se todos pudessem amar como você e eu, imagina como o mundo seria.

- Cheio de brigas – ela respondeu risonha.

- E reconciliações.

- Lotado de amor, seria um mundo incrível. Utópico.

Então eu percebi, sentindo ela em meus braços, que sim, a felicidade havia chegado. Que havia finalmente vencido esse jogo. Olhando para cima gritei:

- Xeque-mate!

E como se finalmente enxergasse pela primeira vez, depois de terminar o meu mais difícil e mais esquisito jogo de Xadrez, eu percebi. E conto para vocês agora.

Eu não salvei as pessoas, eu não levei mensagens a elas.

Foram elas que me salvaram.

Eu era a mensagem.

* * *

_**N/B:** Nao tenho palavras para descrever isso._

_Uma grande fanfic, baseada em um livro incrível._

_Nao sei o que dizer, realmente nao sei._

_Talvez vocês possam dizer o que sentem melhor do que eu nesse momento, afinal, estou absolutamente sem palavras._

_Nada que eu diga é o bastante._

_Por favor, digam o que pensam desse capítulo._

_Pois pra mim, nem mesmo a palavra "perfeito" é o suficiente._

_O único que eu posso fazer agora é agradecer a Winnie, por mais um grande trabalho..._

_Agora, só falta o epilogo, que mal posso esperar para ler._

_Algo me diz que será a melhor parte_

_**N/A:** Primeiro desculpa a demora, eu disse que minha vida ia virar uma loucura esse ano por isso ia me aposentar não disse? Por essa razão a demora..._

_Nem ficou perfeito Rose ahahahaha_

_Bom sobre esse capítulo, a sua única função foi mostrar que Rony e Hermione voltaram a brigar, todo mundo comemora, e como as coisas andam... Tudo caminhando novamente muito bem obrigada._

_Ei eu não quero fazer despedidas aqui. Eu odeio despedidas, elas exigem muito apelo emocional, elas me fazem chorar...Enfim... só vou me despedir no epilogo tá?_

_Que eu já escrevi, sim milagres acontecem, e que eu gostei bastante, ficou do jeito, pela primeira vez, como eu queria desde o começo da fic ^^_

_Espero que não tenham me abandonado_

_Eu posto o epilogo na semana que vem... Ok amores?_

_BEIJOSSSS_


	33. Epilogo

**Epilogo **

- Papai, eu estava lendo este livro de regras e acho que aprendi finalmente – a vozinha dela, minha pequena filha, tão frágil nos seus cinco anos de idade.

- Que regras Rose? – perguntei com a boca lotada de comida durante o jantar na minha casa.

- Ronald – a Hermione logo me repreendeu pelo mau comportamento na mesa, mesmo que seja em vão, já que Hugo aos seus três anos já seguia meus passos em relação à comida.

- De como jogar xadrez papai, você sempre me disse que ia me ensinar a jogar quando eu completasse sete anos e estivesse preparada, mas eu quero te desafiar a um jogo com apenas cinco anos e te mostrar que eu sei sim jogar xadrez.

Eu queria ensina-la de fato aos sete anos, já tinha preparado tudo na minha cabeça. Iria parecer simples de aprender, mesmo sendo muito complexo, seria como quando meu pai havia me ensinado, eu deixaria ela ganhar de mim no fim, e tudo seria perfeito. Mas a Rose com essa síndrome de Hermione que quer ler tudo antes, tinha estragado todos meus planos.

- Tudo bem, então depois da sobremesa a gente joga.

E logo estávamos lá, com meu velho tabuleiro de xadrez Trouxa montado na mesinha de centro da sala. Eu e minha pequena filha, sentados no chão, um em cada extremidade. A Hermione no sofá lia o "Profeta Diário" com o Hugo em seu colo jogando um videogame portátil.

- Então como iniciante você sabe que... – comecei a explicar, mas ela me cortou.

- As brancas começam papai. Você começa. Anda logo.

Já disse que ela tem o gênio da Hermione?

Então eu dei meu primeiro lance no jogo de Xadrez, e logo minha filha fez o mesmo com as peças pretas.

- É muito fácil, os peões andam em linha reta, mas capturam pela diagonal – ela dizia com seus olhinhos brilhantes de expectativa – E tem até um truque, que talvez não saiba mas eu sei.

- Qual? – perguntei imaginando sua resposta.

- Que quando um peão chega do outro lado do tabuleiro, pode ser promovido para uma Torre, um Bispo, um Cavalo ou até mesmo uma Rainha – respondeu orgulhosa de si mesma.

- O difícil é chegar do outro lado – eu respondi dando meu próximo lance no jogo eliminando um peão da minha pequena adversária.

Ela suspirou tristemente e quase pude ver umas lágrimas em seu rosto. Eu sei que é maldade, mas eu sempre quis ensinar ela a jogar Xadrez, não queria ter perdido meu posto para um livro de regras.

E prosseguimos assim, até que eu havia eliminado quase todas as peças dela. Seu Rei estava em Xeque, faltava um lance para eu ganhar.

A Hermione já havia me lançado vários olhares ameaçadores. Eu simplesmente a ignorava.

- Entenda uma coisa nesse negócio de Xadrez filha – comecei a dizer calmamente, Rose sabia que ia perder, e estava fazendo um esforço enorme para não chorar por causa disso – O Xadrez, nunca é regra. Um peão às vezes, pode precisar parar de se enlouquecer por lembranças do passado, ou procurar uma resposta impossível, ou até mesmo parar de correr.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas incrédula, mas eu continuei:

- Um cavalo, merece uns socos de vez enquanto, um Bispo abrir os olhos, mesmo que o tempo seja a resposta no final, uma Torre, voltar a falar, mais que isso, a dar broncas. Uma Rainha? Encontrar seus pais.

- E um Rei? – a pergunta veio da Hermione que olhava sorrindo para mim.

- Um Rei, salvar todas as outras peças, mas no fim perceber que estava salvando a si mesmo – olhei para ela cumplice.

- Papai, isso não tem nada haver com xadrez – Rose falou sensatamente.

- Exato filha, tem haver com a vida – dando meu ultimo lance naquele jogo de xadrez disse por fim – Xeque-mate.

Então não aguentando mais ela desatou a chorar, agarrando o livrinho de regras, foi correndo para seu quarto.

- Você é péssimo pai sabia disso? Um péssimo pai – Hermione logo começou a me dar uma bronca o que não permiti a calando com um pequeno beijo em seus lábios.

- Eca! – Hugo exclamou para nós dois e resolveu ir para o quarto jogar seu jogo em paz.

- Eu fiquei com ciúmes daquele livro de regras idiotas – confessei fazendo um bico enorme – Eu que devia ter ensinado Xadrez a ela, não aquele objeto.

- Mas você vai ensinar, tenho certeza disso.

Deitei no colo dela no sofá e senti sua mão em meus cabelos.

- Mas eu juro que se da próxima vez que jogar com ela, não a deixar ganhar e fazê-la chorar de novo eu vou te matar Rony. Ela só tem cinco anos.

- Ok – eu confirmei fechando os olhos.

- Papai!

Escutei a voz fina dela e abri os olhos a vendo parada em minha frente. Já não chorava mais, ela tinha a expressão nervosa, testa franzida, as maçãs do rosto totalmente vermelhas. Me lembra tanto a Hermione. Versão em miniatura dela.

- Leia – ela arremessou um livro com o titulo "Regras de Xadrez para iniciantes" – Vai aprender a jogar Xadrez, depois podemos jogar novamente, e justamente.

Virando as costas, voltou para seu quarto batendo os pés.

- Ela é igualzinha a você – eu comentei.

- A inteligência pode ser, mas aquele gênio é seu – Hermione retrucou.

- Ah Hermione, por favor, todo mundo sabe que você é uma mandona insuportável, o que a Rose fez foi mandar! – sentei no sofá começando uma nova discussão.

- Ela foi teimosa igual ao pai...

Então começamos a brigar.

Tudo estava bem no meu pequeno mundo particular.

* * *

_**N/B:** "- Leia – ela arremessou um livro com o titulo "Regras de Xadrez para iniciantes" – Vai aprender a jogar Xadrez, depois podemos jogar novamente, e justamente." Sem duvidas minha parte predileta hahahahaha!_

_AMEI!_

_Pois é pessoal... esse parece ser o fim da fanfic._

_Mas a história continua viva em nós!_

_E como no capítulo passado, eu nao tenho palavras para descrever o quanto eu ame ser a beta e de como eu amei essa fanfic._

_Obrigada por tudo, Winnie._

_**N/A:** Eu que agradeço Rose, por assumir quando estava sozinha... Por amar essa fic e ler eu sou o mensageiro e descobrir antes de todos os outros leitores quem mandava as mensagens... Por saber como esse epilogo seria antes de todos..._

_Enfim, eu quis terminar a fic hoje por ser aniversário do Rony *-*_

_Eu queria agradecer cada um que leu aqui, não vou citar nomes, para não ficar presa só a algumas pessoas que hoje já não quero viver sem, mas quero agradecer cada surto de vocês, cada paciência por esses capítulos que custavam a sair, cada um que passou um dia por mim e falou: "Essa fic é ótima, li ela toda em um dia", pelas lágrimas derramadas... Sabe o que isso significa? Tanto, mas tanto..._

_Eu poderia contar a história de porque comecei a escrever isso aqui, mas eu já disse isso, poderia contar o quão vazia vou ficar sem ter que escrever mais nada pra Mensagens, mas já expliquei que tudo tem um fim né? E esse foi o de Mensagens..._

_O que quero dizer para vocês é que sim... Eu ia me aposentar esse ano por conta da minha falta de tempo, e para me dedicar mais a minha segunda faculdade que comecei a cursar esse ano (que é Letras, porque não me vejo fazendo outra coisa sem ser isso), mas sabe o quanto me falaram "Uma vez que começa a escrever, você não vai parar" E escrever me trouxe tantas coisas lindas que não quero parar mesmo..._

_Preciso dizer que Mensagens não tem continuação... Acaba nisso e só nisso... O resto é imaginação. Mas posso confessar que tenho uma ideia irritante martelando na minha cabeça... Pra outra fic pós-guerra, pra outra fic Rony e Hermione... Eu não prometo nada... Mas quero muito escreve-la... Quem sabe?_

_No mais, já to providenciando uma outra long da nova geração (minha paixãozinha) escrita em parceria com minha amiga destinosa..._

_Só peço que não me façam chorar com suas reviews como choraram com minha fic..._

_Se pronunciem uma última vez aqui, leitores fantasmas é agora, por favor me digam..._

_Essa é a fic que vou levar para sempre... Nada vai superar isso aqui..._

_Beijos uma última vez aqui..._

_Isso não é um adeus, afinal, são só as páginas que acabam por aqui... o resto é imaginação ;)_


End file.
